UN CORAZÓN
by abby.cabman
Summary: Katherine Beckett es una joven que necesita un trasplante de corazón con urgencia, el cual llega cuando parece que ya todo esta perdido. Gracias a este milagro ella puede cumplir su sueño de ser detective y también de conocer a su escritor favorito y a su pequeña hija.
1. CAPITULO I

Bueno se me ocurrió esta historia y aunque casi no tengo tiempo para escribir quiero intentar terminarla. Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.

\- Lo siento había subido mal el capitulo, aquí esta corregido -

* * *

CASTLE

Introduzco mi mano suavemente en el hueco de la incubadora, con temor acerco mi dedo a la frágil mano de la bebe, sin atreverme a tocarla, se ve tan pequeña, débil y vulnerable, eso me asusta. Estoy concentrado en observarla, cuando siento como su pequeña manito atrapa mi dedo, ese pequeño contacto hace que sienta una electricidad atravesar mi cuerpo y es allí cuando me doy cuenta que nada será igual y que realmente no me importa, ella se acaba de convertir en mi todo.

Sé que será difícil, pero haré lo imposible para que ella este bien, perdió a su madre, pero me tiene a mí y juntos saldremos adelante.

Señor debe salir – dice la enfermera con suavidad.

Solo un minuto más por favor – digo sin apartar la vista de mi pequeña.

Está bien – contesta suavemente saliendo de la habitación.

Te prometo que todo saldrá bien princesa, tu y yo vamos a salir adelante, te amo y tienes que luchar y ser fuerte para que pronto pueda llevarte a casa -digo suavemente para después retirar mi dedo de su agarre y poder salir de allí.

Al salir inmediatamente me acerco al cristal del cunero, desde donde se puede ver la incubadora. No puedo ni quiero estar lejos de mi niña.

Ya se enviaron los órganos de Meredith a los diferentes hospitales-dice mi madre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – sus padres están realizando los arreglos para sepultarla.

Gracias – suspire.

Sé que no debo meterme pero… - suelta un pequeño suspiro y toma mi mano. – Creo que tú y la bebe estarán mejor si ella- hace una pausa- ella nunca hizo nada bueno con su vida, no se preocupó por su hija, es más si mi nieta esta así es por su culpa.

Madre – dije suavemente – sé que lo que dices es verdad, pero no quiero que mi hija – señalo la incubadora- crezca pensando lo peor de su madre, sé que quizá la única buena acción de Meredith fue salvarla a ella y donar sus órganos, pero aun así quiero que Alexis sea feliz, y piense que tuvo una madre maravillosa.

¿Alexis? – sonríe mi madre.

Bueno ese sería mi nombre si fuese mujer, así que creo que le quedara perfecto – sonrió – Alexis Harper Castle. – paso mi brazo por sobre los hombros de mi madre y la acerco a mí en un abrazo, mientras ambos observamos a mi pequeña – prométeme que Alexis nunca sabrá la verdad.

No creo que sea lo correcto, pero te lo prometo – dice mi madre abrazándose más a mí.

* * *

JOHANA BECKETT

¿Es enserio? – pregunto, pensando que mi cerebro me está jugando una mala pasada.

Si- dice el doctor con una sonrisa – hemos encontrado un donante, el corazón para su hija viene en camino, solo necesito que firmen algunos documentos y comenzaremos a preparar todo para la operación.

¿Y funcionara? – pregunta Jim con miedo.

No es 100% seguro pero tenemos esperanza, su hija es una mujer fuerte creo que lo lograra – observo al doctor Sullivan sonreír. El doctor nos da los documentos y se retira.

¿Tú qué opinas Josh? – pregunto al joven interno que no solo está siguiendo el caso de Kate, también se ha vuelto en un valioso amigo para mi hija.

Lo lograra – sonríe – yo estaré en la cirugía, solo podré observar, pero quería que supieran que estaré allí cuidando a Kate.

Gracias hijo – dice Jim, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Veo como se llevan a mi pequeña, porque aunque tenga 22 años es mi pequeña, no puedo evitar recordar cuando hace 2 años le detectaron una anomalía cardíaca que nunca llegue a entender, como su vida cambio desde ese momento, como poco a poco parecía irse desvaneciendo. Recuerdo la angustia cuando realizaron la cirugía con la que se debía arreglar el problema, y como nos devasto el escuchar que no podía repararse, al menos no correctamente.

Como nos explicaron que debíamos encontrar un corazón. Recuerdo las lágrimas de mi niña al enterarse de que su padre y yo habíamos hecho las pruebas para ver si éramos compatibles, recuerdo como nos suplicaba que no lo hiciéramos, que ella no podría vivir con esa culpa.

Recuerdo los últimos meses como prácticamente vivimos en este hospital, del cual ella no podía salir, no con su corazón, siento las lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla y me doy cuenta que por primera vez en los últimos dos años son lágrimas de esperanza y no de amargura las que estoy derramando.

Todo saldrá bien – me dice Jim, mientras me abraza con cariño.-Todo volverá a la normalidad.

Lo sé – contesto con más convicción de la que creía – sé que Dios nos está dando esta oportunidad, para recuperar a nuestra hija.

Las horas pasan y cada vez siento que me desespero un poco más, hasta que veo como Josh sale del quirófano, su sonrisa me tranquiliza.

Todo salió bien– dice en cuanto está cerca de nosotros – nos dio un par de sustos, pero resistió, solo queda esperar. El doctor vendrá en un momento y les dará más detalles pero me permitió darles las buenas noticias.

No pude hacer más que aferrarme al cuerpo de Jim, para saber que esto era real.

* * *

BECKETT

Ya pasaron un par de semanas desde mi trasplante y todo va bien, no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy, según me dijo Josh, el corazón llego justo a tiempo. Suspiro en mi nueva habitación, hoy me cambiaron de hospital a uno más cerca de la casa de mis padres para que ellos puedan cuidar de mí, Josh será el encargado de darle seguimiento al caso y eso me tranquiliza.

Especialmente porque hoy por fin puede convencerlo de que me deje salir de mi habitación, en una silla de ruedas, pero me siento con más fuerza que antes del trasplante, mi padre empuja suavemente la silla por los pasillos del hospital mientras me cuenta cómo va todo en el despacho de abogados que tiene con mi madre.

Yo le escucho con atención y antes de darnos cuenta estamos frente a los cuneros, no puedo evitar detener la silla y quedarme allí observando por un momento. Nunca he sido una persona de niños, pero hoy parece que representan una esperanza.

Observo una de las cunas y veo una bebe, sé que es una niña por la esponjosa manta rosa que la envuelve, se ve débil y frágil, pero por alguna razón siento ternura por ese pequeño angelito. Alexis, leo la pegatina en la cuna.

Hija tengo una llamada importante, ¿esperas aquí o prefieres que te lleve a la habitación? – dice mi padre con el teléfono en su mano.

Estoy bien aquí – digo sin apartar mi vista de la hermosa bebe.

Observo como un hombre alto entra a la habitación, no es un enfermero, lo sé porque en lugar del uniforme lleva ropa normal, veo como se acerca a la bebe que tanto llama mi atención e introduce su mano en la incubadora. Me quedo completamente sorprendida al ver que se trata de mi escritor favorito Richard Castle, él sonríe con orgullo al ver a su bebe. Observo la escena conmovida, siempre he tenido cierto enamoramiento con este escritor, pero al ver el increíble amor que se refleja en su sonrisa y la ternura que se refleja en sus ojos hace que me guste mucho más. No puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría sentir la clase de amor que derrocha el escritor por su hija, ese pensamiento me sorprende pero no me asusta.

¿Y esa sonrisa? – dice la voz de Josh sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Simplemente estoy feliz, de estar viva – digo sin alejar mi vista de la hermosa escena frente a mí.

¿Ese no es tu escritor favorito? – pregunta, viendo que toda mi atención está allí.

Sí, no te parece una escena muy dulce. – digo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, tienes razón, es una linda escena, especialmente sabiendo que esa bebe solo lo tiene a el – mi sonrisa se borra ante estas palabras.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, según se su madre tuvo un fuerte accidente y murió, por suerte lograron sacar a la bebe con vida, aunque es prematura.

¿Y estará bien? – pregunte sintiendo cierta angustia.

Bueno no es mi paciente, pero espero que si – dijo Josh con una sonrisa – ya supero varias semanas y se ve mejor.

Si no es tu paciente, ¿Cómo sabes tanto del caso? – digo con una sonrisa.

Bueno mi amigo Mike es su pediatra y siente cierta debilidad por esa bebe, y creo que por el padre. – dijo con cierta molestia.

¿Eso te pone celoso? – dije viendo su reacción.

No claro que no.

Ni tú te lo crees – dije sonriendo – sabes creo que deberías dejar de esconderte y mostrarle al mundo quien eres en realidad.

Sabes que no es fácil – contesto con seriedad – si te lo dije a ti es porque creí que morirías y te llevarías mi secreto a la tumba.

Ja ja que gracioso – conteste con falso enfado ante su broma – pero creo que deberías de dejar de fingir y vivir la vida a tu manera

No es tan fácil Kate – dijo con tristeza – pero al menos te tengo a ti.


	2. CAPITULO II

BECKETT 

Observo la placa con orgullo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, han pasado 4 años desde que la vida me regalo una segunda oportunidad y la verdad es que la he aprovechado, después de meses de terapia, dolor y sufrimiento. Logre salir del hospital, cuando les dije a mis padres que quería ser detective, mi madre casi se desmaya, pero a pesar de los miedos, me permitieron seguir mi sueño.

Y aquí estoy preparándome para mi primer día como detective, sé que no será fácil, pero me siento emocionada por este nuevo reto. Coloco la placa en mi cinturón y observo mi reflejo en el espejo.

Te queda bien – dice Josh entrando en la habitación aun con su uniforme puesto.

Gracias – digo viéndole a través del espejo- ¿tu turno no terminaba más tarde?

Y perderme tu primer día como detective – dice con una sonrisa- jamás.

Si sabes que no voy a prescolar, que no debes preparar mi almuerzo o llevarme a la oficina – digo en tono burlón.

Lo sé – se pone de pie a mi espalda – pero de verdad quería estar aquí para desearte suerte – besa mi cabeza – sé que este es tu sueño y poder ser testigo de cómo lo cumples es increíble.

Gracias – digo girando mi cuerpo y abrazándome a él – de verdad eres increíble.- el simplemente besa mi frente.

Mi primera semana fue un éxito, logre cerrar un caso así que para celebrar Josh y yo decidimos salir a correr al parque, es una de las pocas cosas en las que coincidimos, aunque yo soy mucho más rápida que él.

No puedo evitar reír cuando lo escucho llamarme varios metros por detrás, así que me doy la vuelta y sigo corriendo de espaldas mientras le saco la lengua en un gesto de burla. El sonríe pero de repente su rostro cambia.

¡Cuidado! – dice extendiendo su mano tratando de detenerme, pero no lo consigue.

Siento como mis piernas se golpean con algo y caigo de espaldas, coloco mis manos para evitar un golpe mayor, pero no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos y soltar un quejido. Cuando abro mis ojos veo a una pequeña niña que me observa sorprendida, inmediatamente me levanto y me acerco a ella para ver si está bien, ya que supongo que fue con ella con quien choque.

¿Estás bien, cariño? - pregunto con suavidad sin atreverme a tocarla.

Lo siento – dice con timidez y veo como su rostro se torna rojizo.

Tranquila todo está bien – sonrió y ella me devuelve una linda sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alesis- dice acercándose más a mí – ¿y tú?

Yo soy Kate – me sonríe – ¿Alexis?, ¿Porque estás sola?

No estoy sola – dice sorprendida – la senolita Judith esta con todos nosotlos.

¿Y donde está la señorita Judith? – pregunte.

En el tobogán – contesta con seguridad, suspire y levante mi vista a Josh que estaba un poco alejado de nosotros.

La zona en la que estábamos no era de juegos, era una zona para correr o montar bicicleta, había dos zonas de juego así que tendríamos que buscar en ambas para ver si dábamos con su maestra.

Ven cariño – tome su mano – vamos a buscar a tu maestra.

Ella tomo mi mano sin problema pero cuando Josh quiso tomar su otra mano ella se apartó.

¿Quién eles? - dijo acercándose más a mí en busca de protección.

Soy Josh – dijo él con una sonrisa. Pero Alexis lo observo con desconfianza.

Él es mi amigo, Alexis – dije para tranquilizarla. Ella lo observo un momento y después tomo su mano y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero en busca de su maestra.

CASTLE

Decir que estaba asustado era poco, estaba más que aterrado, después de recibir una llamada de la maestra de Alexis diciendo que no la encontraban. Ellos habían salido a un parque cercano a la escuela, era algo que solían hacer un par de veces al mes, como recompensa por el buen comportamiento de los niños. Pero por alguna razón Alexis había desaparecido.

Me sentía frustrado, desesperado, solo quería a mi bebe conmigo, solo esperaba que fuera una travesura de niños y encontrarla durmiendo bajo la mesa, como cuando recién comenzaba a caminar.

Entre a la escuela corriendo hasta que llegue al salón de Alexis, los niños estaba sentados en la alfombra, observando con atención al policía que hablaba con la maestra y directora de la escuela.

¿Dónde está mi hija? - dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero fracasando monumentalmente.

Lo siento señor Castle, yo solo me gire un momento para detener la discusión entre Anthony y Ana, cuando regrese para jugar con Alexis ella ya no estaba.

No dije nada, solo sentí que mi mundo se detenía y giraba demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo, era horrible.

Señor Castle, sabe de alguien que quisiera dañar a su hija – pregunto un oficial.

No – suspire- ella es una niña dulce y cariñosa, yo no tengo enemigos, ni he recibido amenazas que puedan considerarse peligrosas, no sé qué está pasando, no sé dónde está mi bebe – termine con lágrimas en los ojos.

Atención, Atención a todas las unidades – se escuchó la voz de una mujer, proveniente del radio del policía – hemos encontrado una niña entre 3 y 4 años, pelirroja y ojos azules, estaba en el…

¿Dónde está?- dije arrebatándole el radio al policía, No necesite escuchar más sabía que era mi hija

Oficial Cooper, donde se encuentra la menor – pregunto, el policía, arrebatándome el radio.

Comisaria 12, pregunte por la detective Beckett – escuche antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar lo antes posible a mi auto.

Probablemente rompí muchas leyes de tránsito, pero no me importo, lo único que necesitaba era saber que mi bebe estaba sana y salva. En cuanto llegue a recepción pregunte por la detective, cuando me dijeron que pertenecía al departamento de homicidios mi corazón se detuvo.

Llame al elevador, pero el miedo me estaba consumiendo así que me dirigí a las escaleras y las subí lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la planta de homicidios empuje la puerta con demasiada fuerza provocando un fuerte estruendo al chocar con la pared, todos se giraron a verme pero no me importo.

Beckett… - dije tratando de recuperar el aliento- busco a la detective Beckett.

Está en la sala de descanso – dijo un moreno que me veía con el rostro serio.

Me dirigí al lugar donde me indicaron y allí estaba mi niña, sentada en el regazo de una mujer que asumí era la detective Beckett, frente a ellas un hombre alto, musculoso que asumí era otro detective, le daba unos dulces, acercándolos a ella y alejándolos en cuanto Alexis intentaba tomarlos.

Alexis – dije y ella se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

Papi – estiro sus manos hacia mí y no lo dude ni un momento la tome entre mis brazos mientras besaba repetidamente su cabeza.

No vuelvas a asustarme así cariño – le dije suavemente después de separarla un poco de mí.

Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza, odiaba verla así pero lo que había pasado era grave.

Está bien, pero dime ¿qué paso? – dije levantando su rostro con mis dedos.

Es que había una maliposa – dijo con una sonrisa tímida – y yo qulia atlapala pala ti.

Cariño es un gesto muy dulce de tu parte, pero te alejaste de tu maestra y eso está mal, nos diste un gran susto.

Lo siento – repitió – pero conocí unos amigos – dijo moviendo sus piernas para que la pusiera en el suelo. Me tomo de la mano y me acerco a la pareja. – ella es Kate, papi, es policía – dijo con una sonrisa.

Richard Castle- dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

Sé quién es señor Castle– sonrió, y hasta ese momento me percate de lo hermosa que era – debo decir que solía escribir muy buenas historias.

Supongo que me recrimina el haber matado a Derrick Storm en mi última novela – sonreí- y puede llamarme Rick o Castle.

Debo admitir que era mi personaje favorito – se mordió el labio haciendo que mis ojos viajaran a sus labios– él es el doctor Josh Davison – al escuchar doctor me asuste, pero creo que ella lo noto porque se apresuró a continuar – el estaba corriendo conmigo cundo encontramos a Alexis.

Señor Castle – extendió su mano para saludarme – debo decir que es un honor y espero me obsequie su autógrafo.

Mucho gusto y cuente con ello – sonreí un poco más forzado – lo que hicieron por mi hoy es increíble, jamás lo olvidare.

Papi – dijo Alexis tirando de mi pantalón, ya sabía lo que significaba, quería que la levantara para decirme algo al oído, algo que le avergonzaba o incomodaba.

Invítalos a cenal a casa – dijo cuándo la tuve en brazos.

Buena idea – busque una tarjeta en mi saco, lo cual fue difícil con Alexis y se la entregue a la detective- sé que es viernes y probablemente tengan planes, pero me gustaría invitarles a cenar.

Suena genial – dijo el doctor, pero no aparte mi vista de la detective.

No es necesario – dijo tímidamente.

Acepta – dije si apartar mi mirada de la suya- solo es mi forma de agradecerles por cuidar de mi niña. Si vienes te diré porque mate a Derrick – sonreí.

Está bien, dijo tomando la tarjeta- estaremos allí a las nueve, si te parece bien.

Perfecto – sonreí – Alexis despídete de ellos.

Alexis obedeció abrazando fuertemente a Kate y chocando los cinco con Josh.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

No se cada cuanto podre publicar, pero aquí hay un nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

CASTLE

Entro en casa y observo como mi madre corre a nuestro encuentro, a pesar de todo mi madre adora a Alexis, ella se ha convertido en lo más importante en nuestras vidas.

¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo tomando a la niña en brazos.

Estaba buscando una maliposa para papi – dijo mi bebe con inocencia.

Nos diste un gran susto – dijo mi madre besando su mejilla.

Lo siento abuela – contesto.

Eso ya no importa princesa – dije acercándome a ellas.

Está bien – dijo mi madre – pero cuéntame que paso después que te alejaste de la señorita Judith.

Estaba buscando la maliposa, pelo no la encontle – dijo jugando con sus manitos, mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá – y después conocí a mi amiga Kate y a mi amigo Josh.

¿Kate y Josh? – dijo mi madre.

Si, ella me dijo que ela policía y que buscalia a papi y me llevo a su tlabajo – sonrió – allí hay muchos policías, abuela. -Mi madre me observo sin entender nada- y hoy papi los invito a cenal.

Después de contar eso a su abuela mi niña bajo de sus piernas y se dirigió a un rincón del salón, donde estaba su alfombra de juegos y varios juguetes. Me causo gracia la facilidad con la que ella explico lo que paso.

¿Ahora me explicas tú? – dijo mi madre, necesitando que alguien le ampliase la respuesta de mi hija.

Al parecer se chocó con una policía, mientras corría – sonreí al recordar la sonrisa de Kate – ella y su… - no estaba seguro de quien era el tipo ese – amigo, la llevaron a comisaría y desde allí dieron aviso a todas las unidades. – Suspire, recordando lo asustado que estaba – cuando llegue estaba con la policía, al parecer le agrado ya que estaba muy sonriente.

Eso es bueno – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – ya sabes que no agradan mucho las mujeres, especialmente cuando se acercan a ti. – sonrió con picardía.

Bueno ya sabes, ella no quiere que nadie ocupe el lugar de Meredith – dije sin mucho ánimo.

Si, lo sé – suspiro – siempre he pensado que cometes un error al enseñarle a Alexis una imagen idealizada de esa mujer que solo te trajo dolor y sufrimiento.

Madre – dije molesto y asegurándome que Alexis no escuchaba nada – ya te he dicho que…

Si, ya se – me interrumpió – que no quieres que ella odie a su madre o a esa familia a la que su nieta no les importa.

Basta - dije enfadado – lo que Meredith me hizo me da igual, de todo eso nació el ser que más amo en este mundo. -dije viendo a Alexis jugar – y en cuanto a su familia, es mejor así, solo una llamada en su cumpleaños y los regalos de navidad que le envían. Sé que ellos la quieren, solo están avergonzados por todo lo que paso.

Bueno eso da igual – dijo ella- como dijiste, esa niña es lo mejor que nos pasó. – Sonrió con ternura – y ahora explícame eso de que tenemos invitados para cenar.

Bueno Alexis estaba tan encantada con sus nuevos amigos, que me pidió les invitara a cenar – sonreí ante las perspectiva de ver a esa policía de nuevo – y bueno ella y su amigo aceptaron así que creo que lo mejor es que comience a preparar la cena – dije viendo mi reloj.

Parece que quieres impresionar a alguien – dijo mi madre siguiéndome a la cocina.

Bueno ellos cuidaron de mi niña – sonreí – así que es una forma de agradecérselos.

No creo que sea eso – dijo sonriente - creo que esa policía te gusto.

Bueno – dije serio – no voy a negar que es guapa.

Me parece que esa mujer te gusto más de lo que quieres admitir – dijo antes de volver al salón con Alexis.

* * *

BECKETT

Observo el resultado en el espejo, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una blusa gris, unas botas con un tacón muy alto y mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra. Arreglo un poco mi cabello el cual esta suelto en ondas que caen por mi espalda. Sonrió cuando veo a Josh aparecer tras de mí, pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando lo veo con su uniforme del hospital.

¿Porque no estás vestido?-digo seria

Me acaban de llamar del hospital-dice- así que...

Si tú no vas, yo menos - lo interrumpo

Claro que iras- dice serio- debes ir.

No, no debo- contesto- solo acepté porque tú vendrías conmigo 

Tienes que ir Kate- dice - debes llevar mi libro para que lo firme.

¿Que?

Si, debes pedirle que lo firme para mí- sonríe con inocencia.

No le pediré nada- digo y él sonríe.

Así que si iras- afirma más que preguntar.

Iré- digo resignada- pero lo are por Alexis, esa niña es muy dulce - sonrió- aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi con su padre.

Se veían adorables en comisaria.

No me refiero a lo que pasó hoy- digo.

¿No? - dice sin entender.

No, recuerdas después de la operación cuando me cambiaron de hospital- lo veo asentir- la primera vez que me dejaste salir de la habitación... 

La niña que veías en el cunero- sonríe al recordar- recuerdo ese día, también recuerdo que te obsesionaste con esa niña- arrugó la nariz ante su comentario- la visitaba a diario hasta que se la llevaron.

Si, aunque a su padre solo lo vi ese primer día- sonrió- esa niña me dio esperanza y la verdad lamente mucho cuando se la llevaron, aunque me sentí feliz de saber que estaba bien.

La vida es extraña- dice Josh- de todos los niños de la ciudad justo la encuentras a ella.

Bueno me alegro de que fuera así- sonrió- así que ahora iré a esa cena y veré si consigo que el señor Castle me regale algunas firmas- digo colocando el libro de Josh y uno de mi colección en el inmenso bolso que decidí llevar.

* * *

Toco el timbre con mucho nerviosismo, quizá no debí venir y menos sola. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando la puerta se abre.

Tú debes ser Katherine- dice una mujer pelirroja y me envuelve en un abrazo antes de poder reaccionar- gracias por cuidar de Alexis.

Yo...- no sé cómo reaccionar.

Madre déjala que al menos entre en casa- dice el señor Castle apareciendo detrás de su madre con Alexis en brazos.

Lo siento- dice la señora- es que si le hubiese pasado algo a mi nieta yo me muero- dice en un tono dramático- pero pasa.

Gracias- digo más por decir algo.

Kate- grita Alexis y se lanza a mis brazos en cuanto estoy cerca.

Hola princesa- digo besando su mejilla y sonriendo cuando ella me da un beso a mí, me parece increíble esa forma en la que me hace sentir.

Bienvenida - dice Rick besando mi mejilla y haciendo que me sonroje.

¿Dónde está Josh? - dice Alexis 

Tenía que trabajar- digo con una sonrisa- pero me dio su libro antes de salir de casa, espero lo puedas firmar- digo con algo de incomodidad.

Lo are encantado- dice un poco serio, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso porque Alexis me comienza a hablar de sus juguetes y me lleva hasta una esquina donde me presenta una a unas todas sus muñecas y animales de peluche.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Como les dije no se cada cuanto publicare, pero intentare que sean periodos cortos

* * *

CASTLE

Me alegré al ver que solo estaba ella, pero cuando mencionó que él le dio el libro en casa, comprendí que vivían juntos y bueno eso no me gustó. Suspiro y vuelvo a sonreír, cuando veo a ambas jugar en la alfombra de Alexis, la detective está concentrada en aprender los nombres de todos los juguetes que Alexis le va presentando. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería la vida de Alexis si tuviese una madre. Alguien con quien jugar y compartir.

No te sientas mal- dice mi madre junto a mí- ya verás como cuando menos te lo esperes encontrarás una mujer que los haga felices- sonríe, acaricia mi brazo y se va a llamar a la detective y a Alexis para cenar.

La cena es tranquila, mi madre se encarga de contarle a Kate mil y una historias de Alexis e incluso alguna mía, lo cual me deja algo avergonzado.

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa – digo mientras siento que me muero de la vergüenza.

¿Y de qué quieles hablal? – dijo Alexis sonriendo.

Mmm – dije fingiendo pensar, aunque tenía claro lo que quería saber - ¿te gusta ser policía?

Si – dijo Kate sonriendo. – aunque a mis padres no les gusta tanto.

¿Y porque te hiciste policía? – dije con una sonrisa.

Bueno – dijo seria – mis padres son abogados y siempre pensé que eso era lo que haría, los admiro mucho.

¿Pero? – dije al ver que se detenía.

Bueno… - suspiro- hubo un caso muy difícil cundo yo era adolescente, un caso que casi le cuesta la vida a mi madre. De no ser por un gran policía mi madre hubiese muerto.- sonrió con melancolía – yo me llene de admiración por él y bueno yo simplemente quería hacer por los demás lo que él había hecho por mí, cuidar a mi madre y ayudarle a encontrar la justicia.

Eres increíble – dije viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo cuando ella se sonrojo y me regalo la más bonita de las sonrisas.

¿Y tienes pistola? – dijo Alexis sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

Si – dijo Kate sonriendo a Alexis.

¿Y puedes dispalal? – siguió Alexis el interrogatorio y nosotros a reírnos con las ocurrentes preguntas de mi niña.

Luego del postre Alexia le pidió a Kate que la acompañase a ver una película, así que prepare un bol de palomitas y nos sentamos frente a la televisión viendo La Bella Y La Bestia. No puedo evitar que mi vista se desvíe cada poco de la pantalla, para observar a Kate, quien sostiene con mucho cariño a mi princesa en sus brazos. Se ven adorables. Alexis le comenta algunas cosas de la película y Kate le responde con ternura.

Kate- dice de repente Alexis- ¿quieles il al zoológico mañana con papi y conmigo?

Yo...- dice Kate y puedo ver que ambos estamos muy sorprendidos por la petición de mi hija.

Cariño, quizá Kate tenga planes para mañana- digo más por ayudar a la pobre detective.

¿No quieles il?- dice Alexis ignorándome olímpicamente.

Me encantaría- contesta viendo con ternura a Alexis- pero no puedo.

¿Polque?- dice Alexis triste- yo quielo il de paseo contigo y con papi.

Veras- dice con voz suave- mi padre y yo entrenamos un equipo de béisbol y mañana tenemos un partido importante.

Alexis baja la cabeza triste y no comprendo que pasa, Alexis recién conoce esta mujer, pero parece que se siente muy cómoda y a gusto con ella y eso es impresionante ya que ella solo ha tenido esa reacción con mi madre y con mi representante, así que es admirable.

Que te parece si hacemos algo- dice Kate llamando la atención de ambos porque mejor tú y tu padre me acompañan al partido, ¿sí no te molesta claro?- dice viéndome a mí.

¿Podemos papi? - dice Alexis viéndome con ilusión.

¿Estás segura?- pregunto a Kate- ¿no le molestará a tu padre?

No le molestará- sonríe- mi madre es tu fan así que le hará ilusión conocerte.

Me parece bien- sonrió- aunque debes saber que no entiendo nada de béisbol.

Tranquilo- sonríe- es un partido de niños.

¿Enselio? - dice Alexis.

Si, niños como tú- contesta tocando la punta de la nariz de Alexis y haciendo que ella sonría.

BECKETT

Martha se había despedido después de la cena ya que tenía una fiesta, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de una película, aunque la niña estaba luchando con el sueño, así que Castle decidió llevarla a su habitación. Me quede observando la pantalla de la televisión apagada, suspire y me puse en pie para tomar mi abrigo.

Se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada – dijo Rick bajando las escaleras - ¿te vas?

Si – sonreí – creo que es un poco tarde.

Pero…-dijo con duda - ¿no quieres tomarte una copa de vino?

Gracias señ… Castle – me corregí – pero mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al partido.

Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿de verdad no te importa que vayamos mañana?

¿De verdad piensas ir? – dije con un poco de esperanza.

Bueno si la invitación era enserio… -sonrió – me gustaría ir.

Claro que era enserio – sonreí – pero ahora debo irme – dije poniéndome la chaqueta.

Espera – dijo tomando mi brazo antes de que tomara el bolso – yo… he... aún no he firmado los libros.

Claro – dije con una sonrisa, tome mi bolso y saque los libros.

El tomo el de Josh, era el último de Derrick Storm. Lo abrió escribió un par de líneas y me lo entrego. Luego tomo mi libro que era el primero de la saga, escribió varias líneas y luego lo firmo. Me lo entrego con una sonrisa, lo tome rosando sus dedos con los míos. Sentí un escalofrió y tome el libro, estaba a punto de abrir la tapa, para leer la dedicatoria pero él me detuvo.

Léelo en casa – dijo con una sonrisa. – por favor.

Está bien – sonreí- y guarde ambos en mi bolso para después dirigirme a la puerta, donde me despedí de el con un beso muy cerca de sus labios. No lo pude evitar, él siempre ha sido algo así como mi amor platónico y la verdad que pasar este reto con él y con Alexis solo ha hecho que me guste más.

Al llegar a casa me senté en el sofá y con un poco de desesperación saque los libros de mi bolso, primero saque el de Josh, en el cual se leía.

"Para Josh, Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hija" y bajo esa escueta línea estaba estampada su firma. Acaricie la firma y saque mi libro para leer lo que ponía en el mío.

"Para Kate, la mujer con la sonrisa más bella y la mirada más dulce que he conocido. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Con cariño Rick Castle". No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en que le gustaba mi sonrisa. La cual se agrando más al recordar que mañana lo vería en el partido de béisbol.


	5. CAPITULO V

Gracias

* * *

BECKETT

Si había algo que mi padre odiaba era la impuntualidad y debo admitir que a mí tampoco me gusta ser impuntual y menos en un partido tan importante para los chicos, pero es que estaba tan emocionada con la cena, la dedicatoria y la emoción de que él vendría al juego que simplemente olvide conectar mi alarma. Si no es porque Josh volvió a casa a recoger unos expedientes y bueno es tan silencioso como un elefante en chatarrería.

Llegas tarde – dice mi madre en cuanto me ve acercarme a ella en las graderías – tu padre esta que echa chispas.

Lo siento – dije ofreciéndole un café – anoche salí a cenar y bueno…

Llegas tarde – dice mi padre apareciendo junto a nosotras – sabes que este es un partido importante.

Lo se papá – digo ofreciéndole un café - ya estoy aquí.

¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – dice viendo a los chicos calentar en el campo.

Salí a cenar ayer y bueno llegue algo tarde.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Bueno espero que tú y Josh hayan disfrutado – dice mi padre tranquilo.

No salí con Josh – digo seria – el tenia guardia.

Si no fue con Josh – dice mi madre con curiosidad - ¿entonces con quién?

¡KATE! – escucho que gritan a mis espaldas y me giro para ver a Alexis correr hacia mí.

Hola princesa – digo recibiéndola entre mis brazos y llenándola de besos, me levanto con ella en brazos y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como Rick se acerca a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Kate – dice sonriendo. – Espero no haber llegado tarde – se inclina para besar mi mejilla.

Claro que no – sonreí – aún falta un poco para que comience.

Una pequeña tos detrás de mí hace que salga de esa burbuja en la que me había envuelto la sonrisa de Rick, le dedico una última sonrisa antes de girarme para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

Mamá, papá – digo seria – les presento a Richard y Alexis Castle.

Un placer señor y señora Beckett – dice Rick extendiendo la mano hacia ambos, mi madre la estrecha rápidamente con una sonrisa y susurrando un pequeño encantada. Mi padre por otro lado solo lo observo de pies a cabeza, le da la mano y se gira para hablarme.

Vamos Kate el partido está por comenzar – dice antes de alejarse.

Lo siento – digo viendo un poco a penada a Rick.

Tranquila – dice con una sonrisa – Alexis saluda a la señora Beckett

Hola mamá de Kate – dice ella con una sonrisa.

Hola preciosa – dice mi madre estrechando la manito de Alexis.

Te molesta si la llevo al campo con los demás niños – digo viendo a Rick.

Claro que no, vayan tranquilas – dice con una sonrisa.

Bajo con cuidado y me dirijo a los niños de nuestro equipo, ellos se acercan a saludar y les presento a Alexis quien a pesar de su timidez inicial, rápidamente se pone a jugar con los demás niños o bueno a calentar.

¿Estas saliendo con ese tipo? – dice mi padre acercándose a mí.

No – digo tratando de permanecer tranquila – y no debiste comportante así con él.

No me gusta ese señor – ve con mala cara hacia las gradas, donde mi madre conversa contenta con Rick.

Papá – digo viéndole con seriedad –solo me invito a comer porque ayude a su hija y yo les devolví la cortesía invitándoles hoy. Él es un escritor rico y famoso, jamás se fijaría en mí.

Eso ni tú te lo crees – dice serio – esa sonrisas que se dedican no son de amigos.

¿Y eso es un problema? – Digo un poco enfadada- te recuerdo que soy una mujer soltera.

Ese tipo no me gusta – repite – no entiendo que le ves, especialmente cuando tienes junto a ti a un gran hombre como Josh

Papá ya te he dicho un millón de veces que Josh y yo somos amigos y eso JAMAS – recalco muy bien el jamás- va cambiar.

Yo no pierdo la esperanza – dice antes de alejarse a ayudar a los niños.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo a Kate alejarse junto a Alexis, se ven tan adorables juntas que mi mente no puede evitar pensar en lo genial que sería poder tener a Kate siempre con nosotros. Pero luego recuerdo que Kate ya tiene a Josh y eso por alguna razón me duele.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor Castle?- dice la señora Beckett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Claro – digo tranquilo- y puede llamarme Rick.

Está bien Rick y tú puedes llamarme Johana - sonríe, mientras toma asiento - ¿Cómo es que mi hija conoce a mi escritor favorito?

Bueno – digo sentándome junto a ella – Eso es gracias a las travesuras de mi hija.

Bueno me alegro mucho – dice tranquila – porque así tengo la oportunidad de pedirte un par de autógrafos.

Será un honor – digo contento.

Y debes disculpar la actitud de mi esposo – dice poniéndose seria. – él siempre se pone así cuando ve a algún hombre rondar a Kate.

Tranquila – digo serio- supongo que es normal con una hija tan bella – observo como le enseña a Alexis una postura de bateo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Si tenemos una hija muy bella, pero no es solo eso lo que hace que Jim se comporte así.

¿No? – digo con curiosidad

No, Kate ha pasado situaciones difíciles, hubo un momento en el que pensamos que la perderíamos – suspira con cierto tono de tristeza – gracias a su fortaleza y a un milagro ella sobrevivió a todo eso y bueno en medio de esa situación conocimos a Josh, él fue de mucha ayuda para nosotros y para Kate.

Debe ser un gran hombre y un gran yerno – agrego arrepintiéndome al instante.

Es un gran hombre – sonríe – pero no es nuestro yerno, es solo un gran amigo de la familia, alguien especial para todos nosotros.

Pero… - estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de averiguar – supongo que el señor Beckett estaría encantado de que él se convirtiera en parte de la familia.

Si lo estaría, lo que no sabe es que eso jamás pasara – suspira – ellos se quieren mucho, pero es la clase de cariño que se tiene por un hermano y eso no cambiara nunca.

Observo como el partido está por comenzar, como Kate y su padre les dan instrucciones a los niños y sobre todo como Alexis observa con admiración a Kate y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que acaba de decir Johana, si Kate no está con Josh ¿podría tener una oportunidad?

* * *

Pese a entender poco de béisbol, había disfrutado mucho del partido y sobre todo de la conversación con Johana y la alegría de Alexis junto a Kate. Después de ver como el equipo de Kate machacaba al otro, todos nos quedamos a celebrar en el centro deportivo la victoria, los padres de los niños habían llevado comida, dulces y muchas otras cosas para celebrar el pace a la final de sus hijo y la verdad estaba disfrutando del día.

¿Papi yo puedo jugal con el equipo de Kate? – dijo Alexis interrumpiendo mi platica con Johana y Kate.

Bueno - dije sin saber que contestar – no lo sé… - dije viendo a Kate.

Ella aun es un poco pequeña para esta liga – me interrumpió – pero puede venir a las practicas si quiere – agrego acariciando el rostro de mi niña – yo me encargare de enseñarle y puedo incluso buscarle algún equipo al que se pueda unir.

No – dijo de inmediato Alexis – yo quielo jugal con tu equipo.

En ese caso debes espera un poco, pero puedes practicar con nosotros. – Sonríe – claro si tu padre te da permiso.

Por mi encantado – digo feliz, ya que será la excusa perfecta para verla más a menudo.

Bueno – dice Johana con una sonrisa – parece que la fiesta ya termino, así que si les parece podemos ir a tomar un café a casa.

Suena genial – dice mi padre.

¿Vienes Rick? – dice Johana

Si no les molesta, me encantaría – digo viendo a Kate.

Perfecto – dice mi madre.

Voy por mi auto – digo señalando el aparcamiento.

No es necesario – dice Kate, tomando mi mano y la de Alexis y tirando de ambos hacia una de las salidas. – la casa de mis padres está a un par de calles, así que podemos dejar los coches aquí.

La sensación de su mano en la mía era maravillosa, tanto que cuando ella quiso retirarla la detuve, quizá es tonto, recién la conozco, pero hay algo en ella que hace que me sienta increíblemente, no se trata solo de atracción, hay algo más y la verdad me encanta.


	6. CAPITULO VI

BECKETT

La tarde ha pasado demasiado rápido y la he disfrutado al máximo. Pasar el día con Alexis y Rick es increíble, caminar por la calle tomados de la mano me había encantado y me había hecho anhelar tener una familia y ver a mi madre interactuar con Alexis es maravilloso. Lo único que empaña mi día es ver la actitud de mi padre para con Rick, sé que lo hace porque creé que el hombre perfecto para mi es Josh, pese a que desde siempre le hemos dejado a todos muy claro que solo somos buenos amigos.

Creo que ya debería marcharme – dice Rick sacándome de mis pensamientos – de verdad hemos disfrutado mucho de este día, gracias por la invitación.

De eso nada Rick – dice mi madre- gracias a ti por venir y sobre todo por firmarme mis libros.

Ha sido un placer Johana – besa su mejilla despidiéndose – y te prometo que cuando escriba mi próximo libro serás la primera en tener una copia.

¿De verdad? – Dice mi madre llena de ilusión.

De verdad – dice con una sonrisa sincera – señor Beckett gracias por todo.

De nada – dice mi padre estrechándole la mano de forma fría.-Y gracias por aceptar que Alexis practique con ustedes.

Bueno parece que esta pequeña tiene talento – contesta mi padre con una sonrisa muy sincera, parece que Alexis le ha robado el corazón.

Kate – dice Rick viéndome a los ojos, parece que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve.

Les acompaño al auto – digo ya que no quiero separarme de ellos tan rápido.

Muchas gracias – dice con una sonrisa.

Caminamos, muy juntos viendo a Alexis ir saltando y jugando unos pasos por delante, debo admitir que este día con ellos y mi familia hace que me guste aún más Rick, ver como es como padre, lo maravillosamente bien que se entiende con mi madre y la forma en la que soporta los tratos oscos de mi padre, hace que mi mente aventurera se imagine como sería una relación con él.

Aunque rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de mi mente, solo nos conocemos hace un par de días, probablemente él tenga una relación o quizá no, pero eso no quiere decir que él se va a interesar en mí, aunque rápidamente recuerdo la caminata que hicimos tomados de la mano, como cuando mi vergüenza gano a mis ganas de seguir tomada de su mano, fue él quien no me permitió separarme.

Gracias por todo Kate – dice tranquilo – ha sido un día maravilloso y en una increíble compañía – dice tomando mi mano sin dejar de caminar.

Gracias a ti por soportar los malos tratos de mi padre y el acoso de mi madre – digo con una sonrisa y apretando suavemente su mano.

Bueno tu madre es una fan y no me acosa – sonríe – sus conversaciones son entretenidas y más cuando habla de ti. Y bueno lo de tu padre lo entiendo.

¿Si? – digo con curiosidad.

Claro. Creo que yo seré peor cuando Alexis tenga algún pretendiente – eso me sorprende, ¿acaso él está interesado en mí?

Pero tú no eres mi pretendiente, ¿o sí? – digo viéndolo a eso ojos azules tan hermosos mientras nos detenemos frente a su auto.

¿Qué pasaría si digo que sí? – dice con un poco de nerviosismo.

Mmm, no lo sé – contesto con una sonrisa- creo que eso depende de ti.

En ese caso – dice acercándose peligrosamente a mí – me encantaría verte mañana.

Eso suena muy bien – sonrió

Aunque… - dice con duda – Alexis y yo tenemos una especie de tradición y…

¿Qué tradición? – digo sonriendo

Bueno ella escoge algún lugar que quiera visitar y luego comemos fuera, para terminar con una tarde de cine – dice sonriendo.

Wow esa es una muy buena tradición – digo sonriendo al ver lo abnegado que es como padre.

¿A ti… -suspira - ¿a ti te gustaría acompañarnos?

¿Crees que a Alexis le guste la idea? – digo acercándome a él y viendo sus labios.

Creo que le encantara – se acerca aún más a mí – después de todo eres su amiga.

Perfecto – digo viendo sus labios, estoy a punto de acercarme más para besarlo.

Papi, able la puelta – dice Alexis viéndonos a ambos con cara de cansancio.

Voy cariño – dice inclinándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla – despídete de Kate.

Alexis se acerca a mí y lleno su rostro de besos antes de ayudarla a subir al coche y abrocharle el cinturón.

¿Cuándo ilas a casa?- dice la niña.

Bueno si te parece bien me gustaría verte mañana. – digo con una sonrisa.

De veldad – sonríe.

Si, ¿Dónde quiere ir?

Vamos al zoogico – sonríe – así vemos a Linus.

Bien, ahora ve a casa y nos vemos mañana- beso su mejilla y cierro la puerta.

Bueno – digo girándome hacia Rick – nos vemos mañana – me pongo de puntillas y dejo un beso muy cerca de sus labios antes de comenzar a alejarme con una sonrisa y llena de ilusión por la cita de mañana.

* * *

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dice mi padre en cuanto entro en casa.

Me quede conversando un rato con Rick – digo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

¿Y qué tanto hablaban? – dice de mal humor.

Bueno me invito a ir al zoológico mañana con ellos – digo sentándome junto a él. Y aceptando el jugo de naranja que me ofrece mi madre.

Me parece maravilloso – dice mi madre.

A mi ese tipo no me gusta- dice mi padre.

A mí lo que no me gusta es la forma en que lo trataste – digo seria

¿Yo? – contesta.

Si tu – digo dándole la misma mirada que uso en los interrogatorios. – él es un buen hombre, un gran padre y un gran escritor.

Y Josh que piensa de esa amistad – dice serio.

No sé porque debería pedir su opinión, te recuerdo que entre él y yo solo hay una amistad – digo seria- pero él lo admira tanto como yo.

No sé porque no tienes una relación con Josh, él es un buen hombre y sería un increíble yerno.

Lástima porque nunca será tu yerno, él es solo mi amigo y espero que lo entiendas de una vez. – digo poniéndome en pie, para ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina.


	7. CAPITULO VII

CASTLE

Observo a Alexis con atención para verificar que no haya ensuciado su ropa y se vea tan linda como cuando salimos de casa. Y la verdad se ve radiante y no tiene nada que ver con la ropa, si no con la alegría que siente de poder pasar tiempo con Kate.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y salimos para buscar la puerta del apartamento de Kate. Suspiro cuando nos detenemos frente a la puerta antes de que Alexis toque el timbre. No entiendo porque, pero estoy completamente nervioso, me siento como cuando era un adolescente y tuve mi primera cita, lo cual es estúpido.

Hola – dice Josh abriendo la puerta – pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a la pelirroja más bonita de todo New York y a mi escritor favorito.

Hola Josh – dice Alexis chocando los cinco con su amigo - ¿y Kate?

Está terminando de arreglarse, pero pasen – dice extendiendo su mano hacia mí para saludarme.

¿y talda? – dice Alexis.

No lo creo – sonríe – pero si quieres puedes ir a buscarla, está por ese pasillo – dice.

Antes de que Josh termine de decirle donde esta Kate ella corre por el apartamento en su búsqueda, dejándonos al médico y a mí solos en un salón muy bien decorado y en el que hay varias fotos de ellos, pese a que en todas sonríen y se abrazan en ninguna dan una impresión romántica.

Gracias por firmar mi libro y lamento no haber podido asistir a la cena – dice Josh recordándome que no estoy solo.

Es un placer y tranquilo, ya habrá otra ocasión para que cenemos todos juntos – digo más por decir algo, que porque me apetezca cenar con él.

Eso espero – sonríe – Kate me menciono que fuiste al partido de béisbol de sus chicos.

Si – comento – conocí a sus padres y bueno fue…

Su padre puede ser un poco osco – dice interrumpiéndome – no te lo tomes personal.

lo intentare – sonrió – y tu… ¿Tienes libre hoy?

No, debo ir en un rato al hospital, realmente creo que vivo allí y no aquí – sonríe – pero es lo que me gusta hacer.

Bueno si es algo que disfrutas está bien – digo.

Ya estoy lista – dice Kate apareciendo con Alexis en brazos. 

perfecto – digo embelesado por la imagen de ambas.

Adiós Josh – dice Alexis despidiéndose del médico.

Adiós y diviértanse – se acerca a Kate y deposita un beso en su frente – disfruta.

Lo haré – dice ella con una sonrisa.

Hasta luego – digo despidiéndome de él, me parecía un buen chico, pero no sé cómo interpretar ese beso y esas palabras. Lo cual me molesta y hace que lo odie de nuevo.

* * *

BECKETT

¿Así que saldrás de nuevo con él? – dice Josh con una sonrisa.

Si, mañana - digo con una sonrisa.

Me parece bien – sonríe – se lo merece después de cómo lo trato tu padre.

Bueno sabes que el solo te quiere a ti como yerno – sonrió- por más que he tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Crees que debería comenzar a comportarme como un cretino – dice serio – talvez así deja de verme como tu hombre ideal.

No puedo evitar romper a reír, Josh es todo menos un cretino o un chico malo, él es más bien alguien noble, honesto y amable. Es alguien a quien admiro y respeto demasiado, es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi consejero y por eso estoy feliz de haberlo encontrado en casa cuando volví de casa de mis padres. Necesitaba que él me dirá su opinión sobre Rick, sobre esto que me está pasando, ya que no quiero lastimarlo a él, a Alexis o a mí misma.

Sabes yo creo que él es un buen hombre y que si sientes tanto en tan poco tiempo es porque quizá si haya algo especial entre ustedes.

Puede ser – digo pensativa – pero no quiero apresurarme y hacerles daño, especialmente a esa niña. Rick y yo seremos capaz de superar lo que sea, somos adultos, pero Alexis es solo una niña.

Entiendo – toma mi mano con suavidad – pero creo que debes darte y darle a él una oportunidad, quizá él sea el amor de tu vida, quizá las cosas salgan mal y terminen mañana. Pero es mejor haber arriesgado y perdido que vivir pensando que hubiese pasado si tomas el riesgo.

No sé si tu consejo me sirve – digo después de un par de minutos de silencio.

Bueno considerando que son las tres de la madrugada, que llevo casi 48 horas sin dormir es lo mejor que tendrás – dice haciéndome reír.

Bueno en ese caso creo que es mejor que durmamos un rato, así mañana retomamos el tema y vemos si hay un mejor consejo para mí – digo poniéndome en pie y ayudándole a él.

Gracias Josh – digo cuando está de pie frente a mí.

Es un placer – besa mi frente – solo disfruta de esto Kate te lo mereces.

Sonrió ante sus palabras y ante ese gesto que siempre tienen conmigo, es como su forma de decirme que pase lo que pase cuida de mí, que el estará siempre que lo necesite.

* * *

El paseo por el Zoológico ha sido increíble, poder caminar tomada de la mano de Alexis o de Rick mientras disfrutamos de todos los animales es simplemente maravilloso, hemos recorrido gran parte del recinto, pero aún no hemos llegado donde Alexis quiere, esta niña esta obsesionada con ver el león del zoológico y la verdad es divertido ver su ilusión y la forma en la que abraza a su pequeño peluche de león.

¿Por qué quiere tanto ver ese león? – digo cuando por fin vemos a lo lejos la jaula del felino.

Bueno … - dice Rick suspirando – es una historia complicada.

¿me la cuentas? – digo con una sonrisa.

Veras, el nacimiento de Alexis fue complicado, Meredith, su madre tuvo un accidente cuando tenía casi siete meses de embarazo. Fue grave, los doctores sabían que moriría, pero lograron sacar a Alexis a tiempo. - veo como su mirada se pierde en su hija – ella era demasiado pequeña, durante un momento pensamos que no lo lograría, pero de alguna manera lo logro.

Paso varias semanas en el hospital, hasta que me permitieron llevarla a casa. Allí fue aún más duro, teníamos una enfermera viviendo con nosotros para que cuidara de ella, y bueno yo no me separe ni un segundo de ella – suspira – el tiempo fue pasando y todo mejoro poco a poco, le costó más que a los demás, pero lo logro.

Es una niña muy fuerte – digo viendo a Alexis, quien parece tan perfecta que es increíble lo que vivo.

Sí que lo es, gracias a Dios no tuvo ninguna secuela, pero mi miedo era tal que durante sus primeros tres años no me separaba de ella, incluso dormía conmigo y bueno allí tengo un cuadro inmenso de un león. Siempre le contaba historias a Alexis de ese león, le decía que él nos protegía, incluso le pusimos nombre…

Linus – digo con una sonrisa.

Si – sonríe – cuando cumplió los tres años su pediatra me dijo que debía de tener su propia habitación, que sabía que era duro, pero debíamos darle su propio espacio, a ella no le causo ninguna gracia y no quería dejar de estar conmigo y con Linus. Así que se me ocurrió traerla al zoológico, aquí le mostré el león y le dije que ese era Linus padre – sonríe – que, así como nuestro Linus había ido a casa, ella debía ir a su propia habitación. 

¿Y eso la convenció? - pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

No – sonríe – pero cuando fui a la tienda de regalo y le compre su propio Linus, acepto intentar dormir en su habitación y bueno poco a poco y con ayuda de los tres Linus por fin pudo tener su propia habitación.

Así que por eso le gusta venir aquí – dije con compresión – para ver a su amigo Linus.

Si y para que el Linus real vea su versión de peluche – veo como sonríe con diversión – incluso ha intentado convencerme de traer mi cuadro, para que los tres estén juntos un rato como una familia.

No puedo evitar romper a reír al imaginarme a Rick pasear por el zoológico con el cuadro de Linus.

Papi, Kate – dice Alexis llamando nuestra atención – Aquí esta Linus – dice señalando el enorme león en la jaula frente a nosotros.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

En este capitulo incluyo una canción que me gusta mucho, espero la escuchen y les guste.

* * *

CASTLE

El día había sido tan increíble que me era imposible borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, quizá es tonto, pero Kate me gusta de verdad y creo que yo a ella. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es Alexis, para ella Kate es su amiga, es la primera vez que la veo convivir con una mujer además de mi madre de forma tan natural, sintiéndose a gusto y disfrutando con ella.

Creo que por primera vez siente algo parecido a lo que es tener una madre. Quizá es apresurado, Kate acaba de entrar en nuestras vidas, pero para ser honesto ha hecho que todo se tambalee, pero a la vez este mejor que nunca.

Te está esperando para que le leas su cuento – dice Kate bajando las escaleras.

Yo no leo cuentos – digo sonriendo – yo los invento.

Claro – sonríe – perdón por ofenderte.

Disculpa aceptada – digo acercándome a ella – y gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy por ella.

Solo le di una ducha – sonríe.

No es solo eso, has hecho mucho mas – sonrió- este fin de semana la he visto tan feliz, como nunca antes y eso te lo debo a ti.

Me alegra que ella este feliz y si te soy honesta yo también he estado muy feliz este fin de semana. – suspira – gracias por compartir tu princesa conmigo.

Es un placer -beso su mejilla- ahora subiré a contarle un cuento y cuando se duerma tu y yo compartiremos una copa de vino ¿Te parece bien?

Perfecto – sonríe.

* * *

Papi – dice Alexis interrumpiendo mi cuento - ¿Kate puede sel tu novia?

¿Pero… ¿yo… ¿Cómo – no sé cómo reaccionar – Princesa – Respiro tratando de pensar una respuesta - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Polque quielo que ella sea tu novia y asi se casala contigo y usala un vestido de plincesa

Cariño no es tan fácil – sonrió al pensar que tiene una imaginación tan loca como su abuela.

Pelo, ¿te gusta? – pregunta.

Sí, creo que me gusta – sonrió al pensar en la hermosa sonrisa de Kate.

Entonces que sea tu novia – dice como si nada.

Calabaza deja de pensar en esas cosas y duérmete ¿quieres? – digo queriendo dar por terminada esta conversación.

Bajo las escaleras después de dejar a mi princesa dormida en su habitación, observo a Kate de pie frente a una de las estanterías y no puedo evitar pensar que la idea de mi princesa no es tan loca, que me encantaría que ella fuese mi novia y quizá con el tiempo llevarla al altar. Sacudo la cabeza, estoy pensando puras locuras este fin de semana, pero es que esta mujer hace que todo mi mundo este cambiando, pero es un muy buen cambio.

* * *

BECKETT

El día había sido maravilloso, ver la emoción de Alexis al ver los animales, reír de las bromas de Rick, compartir anécdotas. Comer juntos y pasar la tarde en el parque como cualquier familia era increíble, tanto que me deje convencer para cenar con ellos.

Y ahora aquí observando las fotografías del enorme salón de Rick, mientras el termina de contarle un cuento después de que yo la duchara y la metiera en la cama era un poco abrumador. Pero a la vez se sentía correcto.

Se durmió en cuanto comencé el cuento – dice Rick bajando las escaleras.

Estaba agotada – digo girándome para verlo.

Sí, pero se ha divertido mucho y eso es gracias a ti – dice deteniéndose muy cerca de mí.

Bueno es un placer pasar tiempo con ella – sonrió – es encantadora.

¿de verdad disfrutas estar con ella? – dice serio - ¿no crees que es… 

Lo veo con curiosidad cuando deja la pregunta a medias, creo saber que pasa por su cabeza, así que intento buscar las palabras que aclaren sus dudas.

Tu hija es un ser maravilloso, jamás la veré como un estorbo o una carga, ella es mi amiga y sé que apenas y nos conocemos, pero le he tomado mucho cariño – digo viéndole a los ojos e intentando mostrar la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Katherine Beckett eres extraordinaria – dice acariciando mi rostro.

¿Solo por querer a tu hija? – digo con una sonrisa.

No solo por eso – dice suavemente. Siento como se acerca poco a poco a mí, y no puedo evitar comenzar a moverme yo también para poder besarlo.

Cuando nuestros labios están a punto de tocarse un fuerte estruendo nos sobresalta haciendo que nos separemos, aparentemente esta comenzando a caer una fuerte tormenta fuera, Rick sonríe.

¿Quiere bailar conmigo detective? – dice tomando un mando que está en una de las estanterías y colocando una música suave.

Sera un placer – digo tomando su mano y acercándome a él.

La canción Never Stop de Safetysuit comienza a sonar, pero es una versión suave, que nos permite movernos muy juntos con suavidad y cariño, no es la primera vez que escucho esta canción, pero es la primera vez que me gustaría que alguien o mejor dicho Rick me dijera cada una de esas frases, que las volviera una promesa en la que ambos nos comprometemos a nunca dejar de perder el aliento el uno por el otro, a nunca dejar de emocionarnos cuando estamos cerca, a simplemente nunca separarnos.

Quizá suene tonto, quizá lo acabo de conocer, quizá es un error, pero quiero que él sea el hombre de mi vida, ese con el que pueda estar siempre. La canción termina y comienza otra, pero no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos.

¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? – Susurra Rick, sin dejar de verme.

Todas las canciones tienen sentido – digo repitiendo algo que mi madre me dijo hace mucho tiempo.

Sabes – dice acercándose – para mis estas canciones están cobrando todo el sentido del mundo – susurra antes de besarme.

Es un beso suave y tierno el cual respondo y en el cual me pierdo, este momento es perfecto, con la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana, Alexis durmiendo y segura en la segunda planta y Andrew Belles, cantando in my Veins.


	9. CAPITULO IX

Perdón por la tardanza

* * *

CASTLE

Tomo mi teléfono, es viernes y por desgracia desde el domingo no he podido ver a Kate. Después de besarnos mientras bailábamos ella recibió una llamada de su comisaria y tuvo que salir corriendo a un caso, intente convencerla de que se quedara, ya que llovía a mares, pero ella es una persona demasiado responsable. En estos días la he invitado a salir o venir a casa, pero ha estado demasiado ocupada con su trabajo.

Debo admitir que pensé que quizá el beso había sido demasiado, pero lo descarte al recordar la forma en la que ella me respondió, eso me hace pensar que realmente ella sintió algo. Así que decidí que hoy la invitare a salir y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Necesitamos hablar y definir mejor nuestra relación. Así que pondré en marcha mi plan.

Beckett – dice la voz de Kate al teléfono.

Detective, tengo una importante misión para usted – digo con una sonrisa.

Rick – dice y sé que está sonriendo – ¿sabes que estoy trabajando?

Lo sé – contesto – pero sé que esta misión te va a gustar más que cualquier caso que tengas en comisaria.

¿y que misión es?

Bueno mañana empiezan las prácticas de béisbol de mi princesa y como hijo de madre soltera soy prácticamente un inútil en deportes – sonrió - Así que necesito tu ayuda para comprar lo que ella necesita.

Déjame ver si entiendo – contesta – estas usando a tu hija para convencerme de salir contigo

Bueno realmente necesito ayuda – digo serio – y realmente quiero verte. – me quedo callado, me asusta lo que mi confesión provoque en Kate.

Yo también quiero verte – dice después de unos segundos de silencio¬- bueno verte a ti y a Alexis, de verdad sé que suena tonto, pero los he extrañado.

Y nosotros a ti – digo más relajado – así que te propongo algo, nos vemos esta tarde en el centro comercial, compramos lo que Alexis necesite, merendamos los tres juntos, te llevare a casa y a las nueve pasare por ti para que vayamos a cenar juntos.

Señor Castle – hace una pausa dramática - ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

No solo la pido – digo serio – soy capaz de suplicarla si es necesario.

Wow – dice – De verdad quieres verme.

Si, lo estoy deseando. – contesto con una sonrisa.

En ese caso no puedo decir que no.

Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato entonces – digo con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos – dice antes de cortar la comunicación.

Observo el teléfono un par de segundos antes de recostarme en mi silla y dar un pequeño grito en señal de victoria.

* * *

Observo como Kate coloca el pequeño guante en la mano de Alexis y le indica que haga ciertos movimientos para verificar si el tamaño es el correcto, después le entrega una de las pelotas que hay en la tienda y le pide que se la lance. No puedo dejar de sonreír se ven tan adorables juntas y la forma en la que se tratan me produce tanta felicidad.

Creo que con esto ya tenemos todo – dice Kate acercándose a mí.

¿estas segura? – digo viendo su sonrisa.

Segura

Alexis, ¿Segura que no quieres llevar el casco rosa? – digo mostrándole el casco que tengo en mis manos.

No papi – dice seria – el colol del equipo de Kate es azul. – dice como toda explicación.

Pero con este te ves tan linda – digo tratando de convencerla.

No papá – dice tomando el azul – este es el que quielo.

Está bien – digo con una sonrisa ante mi derrota – pago esto y vamos a merendar.

Perfecto – contesta Kate, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Al salir de la tienda de deportes entramos en la zona de restaurantes y nos acercamos a la primera cafetería con parque infantil que vemos, Alexis pide un batido de fresa y un trozo de tarta, mientras Kate y yo tomamos un café y un bollo.

Gracias por acompañarnos - digo viendo a Kate con una sonrisa. – no creo que yo hubiese sabido que comprar.

A sido un placer – besa la cabeza de Alexis que está a su lado – después de la semana tan dura que he tenido, pasar tiempo con ustedes es increíble.

¿Ilas a entlenal mañana? – dice Alexis.

Claro princesa- vuelve a besarla – no me perdería tu primera practica por nada del mundo.

Se ven tan adorables -digo con una sonrisa.

Bueno con esta princesa todos se ven adorables. - dice regalándome la mas bella de las sonrisas.

BECKETT

Entro en el apartamento un poco apurada, entre las compras, la merienda y Alexis que no se quería separar de mi se me ha hecho un poco tarde y debo prepararme para mi cita con Rick. No puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta al pensar en que realmente tendré una cita con ese increíble hombre.

¿A qué debemos tanta felicidad? – dice Josh apareciendo en el salón.

Vengo de merendar con Alexis y Rick – digo pasando junto a él rumbo a mi habitación.

Eso es genial – dice entrando tras de mí en la habitación.

Lo es – suspiro – y lo que es mejor es que en un rato pasara por mí para llevarme a cenar.

¿una cita o…

Cita – digo adivinando la pregunta.

Wow – dice el mientras se recuesta en mi cama y observa como obro el armario – espero te pongas linda, así él se deja de tonterías y te pide que seas su novia.

No creo que lo haga – digo sonrojandome un poco – apenas y nos estamos conociendo.

Kate ese hombre es maravilloso y se nota que está loco por ti y no puedes negar que tu también estas muy entusiasmada con él.

Josh, él tiene una hija y yo no sé si estoy lista para tener una relación.

Esa niña te adora y tú a ella – dice serio – sé que desde lo de tu trasplante muchas cosas cambiaron en ti, que sientes que no eres una mujer completa o algo así, pero eso no hace que seas menos que nadie, solo muestra que eres una luchadora.

No lo sé – contesto mientras coloco varios vestidos sobre la cama. - él es rico y famoso – suspiro- y yo…

Tu eres maravillosa, increíble y él sería muy suertudo de tenerte en su vida.

Quizá – digo con una pequeña sonrisa y más tranquila al saber que Josh siempre está de mi parte – pero por ahora lo que realmente necesito es que me ayudes a escoger un vestido, lo demás el tiempo lo dirá – digo dirigiéndome al baño a tomar una ducha.


	10. CAPITULO X

Guiguita feliz cumpleaños :)

* * *

BECKETT

Hola – digo viendo lo guapo que esta Rick con ese traje negro, hermosa sonrisa y el increíble ramo de rosas que lleva en la mano.

Hola – sonríe y me tiende el ramo de flores – te ves hermosa.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, la verdad cuando Josh escogió este vestido no estaba muy convencida, es un vestido azul, ceñido por completo al cuerpo y corto. Eso sí sin demasiado escote pues no me gusta la cicatriz que tengo en el pecho, gracias a las recomendaciones de Josh la cicatriz no es tan grande como creí, pero aun así no puedo evitar verla como un defecto en mí.

Tu tampoco estas nada mal – sonrió – pasa mientras pongo las flores en agua – digo

Me doy la vuelta para ir a la cocina por un florero cuando siento su mano en mi brazo y como me gira con cuidado. Cuando veo sus ojos y su sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. El sube su mano a mi rostro, mientras ve mis labios.

Desde el domingo estoy deseando volver a besarte – dice acercándose a mí, pero sin besarme.

Esta tarde no lo pareció – digo recordando lo respetuoso que se portó en el centro comercial.

Bueno hasta que no estemos listos, yo prefiero que Alexis no lo sepa – se acerca un poco más.

Me parece bien – digo eliminando la distancia y besándolo.

* * *

Cuando bajamos a la calle y observo el flamante Ferrari rojo estacionado casi me da un infarto, ese auto es el sueño de cualquiera que aprecie los automóviles y debo admitir que uno de mis sueños es conducir una de estas máquinas.

¿es tuyo? – digo cuando Rick me abre la puerta.

Si – sonríe – lo compre cuando publique mi primer bestseller, fue algo que siempre quise – contesta viéndome con una sonrisa - ¿te gusta?

Es fenomenal – digo sin subir aun al auto contemplándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Quieres conducirlo? – dice ofreciéndome las llaves.

¿en serio? – digo con la misma ilusión de un niño ante los regalos de navidad.

Claro – dice dándome las llaves y cerrando la puerta para comenzar a dirigirse a la del conductor y abrirla para mí.

Gracias – digo justo antes de darle un beso y subir al auto.

Rick, me deja conducir algunos minutos sin rumbo por la ciudad y yo estoy alucinando con lo increíble que el auto es. Cuando ya siento que estoy abusando un poco pregunto la dirección del restaurante y el me la indica mientras no deja de sonreír. Al llegar me doy cuenta que no es un restaurante cinco estrellas como pensé, es un modesto pero lindo restaurante italiano a las afueras de la ciudad. El ambiente es romántico y me encanta que de la sensación de ser íntimo.

¿Te gusta? – pregunta Rick cuando nos sentamos.

Si – sonrió – aunque pensé que me llevarías a uno de esos restaurantes cinco estrellas a los que van los ricos y famosos.

Bueno si quieres aún podemos ir a alguno, pero este lugar es especial para mí y quería compartirlo contigo – dice tomando mi mano.

Me encanta – digo con sinceridad – y si es especial para ti aún más.

Bien que te parece si pedimos – dice besando mi mano y tomando la carta para poder escoger nuestra cena.

CASTLE

Jamás me había sentido así con nadie, desde el momento en que abrí la puerta me quede sin aliento, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, pero lo que más me gusto fue su sonrisa y ese leve sonrojo que me volvió loco, no pude evitar besarla, frente a Alexis me contuve, pero allí solos no había porque hacerlo.

Después salimos rumbo a un discreto restaurante italiano, era la primera vez que traía a una cita aquí, este lugar es especial para mí. Pero quería compartirlo con ella.

¿Qué te ha parecido todo? – dije después de una amena comida y esperando muestro postre.

Increíble – sonríe – la comida ha estado deliciosa. Pero tengo una pregunta – dice

Tu dirás – digo con curiosidad.

¿Por qué este lugar es especial para ti? – pregunta.

Bueno en este restaurante trabaje cuando era un adolescente, mientras fregaba los platos se me ocurrieron muchas ideas que durante mis descansos plasmaba en una libreta, cuando el dueño Alessandro Sorrentino lo leyó me dio la idea de escribir un libro. – sonrió ante los recuerdos – cuando lo publique vine aquí a celebrar con mi madre.

Así que, ¿aquí es donde comenzaste? – sonríe.

Si – contesto – podría decirse que sí.

A las chicas debe encantarles que las traigas aquí – dice con una mirada que no puedo descifrar, aunque sí puedo notar cierta molestia.

Bueno si – digo serio – a mi madre y a Alexis les encanta venir.

Si claro – dice soltando mi mano.

Kate – digo volviendo a tomarla – este lugar solo lo comparto con las personas que me importan – ella me observa y levanta una de sus cejas, dejándome claro que no me lo cree – aunque no lo creas, a este restaurante solo he traído a tres mujeres, mujeres que me importan de verdad.

¿y quiénes son esas mujeres? - dice con curiosidad.

Como ya te dije, mi madre, mi hija y…

¿y tu esposa? – pregunta al ver que he hecho una pausa.

No – la observo a esos ojos tan hermosos que me ven con curiosidad – a la única persona aparte de mi familia que he traído aquí ere tu Kate.

Veo como sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, estoy seguro que no me lo cree, pero es la verdad, este lugar es especial y si decidí traerla aquí es porque lo que siento por ella es demasiado especial y si, sé que es estúpido porque acabamos de conocernos, pero es lo que siento y por lo que voy a luchar.

¿yo? – dice con un hilo de voz.

Si Kate, tu – digo acariciando su mano – sé que apenas y nos conocemos, que está en nuestra primera cita, pero desde el momento en que te vi, algo nació en mí, es un sentimiento indescriptible y sé que quizá es apresurado, pero Kate, me estoy enamorando de ti de una manera que jamás pensé que fuera posible, solo pensar en ti me saca una sonrisa, te extraño cuando no estas cerca y cuando te veo me muero por besarte, por abrazarte, pero sobre todo por verte sonreír.

Rick… - dice un poco emocionada – eso es lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho – coloca la su otra mano sobre la mía – y sé que es apresurado y que quizá sea una locura, pero yo también siento cosas muy fuertes por ti.

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sonreír, me levanto de mi asiento y me inclino junto a ella para besarla. Quizá esto es una locura, pero es un alivio saber que es una locura que ambos compartimos.


	11. CAPITULO XI

BECKETT

Sonrió sobre sus labios y me siento tan llena de vida, tan feliz. En este momento no me importa nada, solo nosotros. Él se aleja un poco, para después robarme un último beso y volver a tomar asiento frente a mí.

Me alegra saber que estamos en la misma página – dice con una sonrisa.

A mi igual – sonrió.

Pero Kate – dice poniéndose serio – yo… veras…

¿Qué pasa Rick? – digo pensando que quizá se arrepiente de lo que dijo.

Kate yo tengo una hija – dice viéndome con seriedad – de verdad quiero comenzar una relación contigo, pero necesito que entiendas que Alexis es mi prioridad y …

Lo entiendo – digo con una sonrisa – tu hija es encantadora y somos amigas.

Gracias – dice besando mi mano – gracias por querer a mi calabaza.

La adoro – digo – pero me gustaría que no le dijéramos aun que somos … - no termino la frase, porque realmente no hemos dicho que somos.

Novios – dice el con una sonrisa y puedo sentir como me sonrojo - Por qué eres mi novia, ¿Cierto?

Bueno – digo cuando puedo recuperar el aliento – aun no me lo has pedido.

Eso lo puedo arreglar – dice viéndome a los ojos – Kate, eres la mujer más maravillosa, increíble y hermosa así que este humilde servidor quiere saber si… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Si, Rick – digo con la más enorme de mis sonrisas, y esta vez soy yo quien se pone en pie para darle un beso, aunque él es más rápido y antes de darme cuenta estoy sentada en sus piernas mientras nos besamos.

¡Rick! – digo apenas alejándome de él - ¿Qué va a decir toda esta gente? – digo un poco nerviosa.

Dirán que soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo, por tener entre mis brazos a la mujer más increíble de todo el universo.

Exagerado – digo antes de besarlo de nuevo. Es un beso suave y tierno, que se ve interrumpido por la suave tos del camarero que con una sonrisa nos comienza a servir el postre, mientras yo con mi cara como un tomate regreso a mi asiento.

* * *

CASTLE

La cena había salido mejor de lo que pensaba, ahora caminábamos tomados de la mano rumbo al coche y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía que jamás se borrarían.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – dije

No lo sé – contesto colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. - ¿Qué propones?

¿Podemos ir a mi bar y tomar un trago? o ¿podemos ir a bailar? – conteste.

¿Tiene un bar? – dijo levantando la cabeza.

Si, The Old Hunt – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Es uno de los bares más antiguas de la ciudad - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Si – contesté con una sonrisa – allí solía ir a escribir cuando recién comenzaba y cuando me di cuenta que lo venderían para hacer un restaurante de comida rápida, decidí comprarlo.

¿Así que tienes más de un lugar especial? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Supongo – dije mostrándole las llaves del Ferrari - ¿Quieres conducir?

Si – dijo tomando las llaves.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al auto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolso e hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de contestar.

Beckett – dijo seria.

¿No se puede encargar alguien más? – pausa – entiendo señor, voy para allá. – cuelga

¿Pasa algo? – digo viendo su seriedad.

Hay un asesinato y los detectives que están de guardia sufrieron un accidente rumbo a la escena del crimen y ahora debo hacerme cargo.

¿quieres que te lleve? – digo un poco desilusionado por no poder seguir con nuestros planes.

¿y si me acompañas? – dice seria.

¿Acompañarte? – digo sin creérmelo

Bueno si no te da miedo o … - dice con duda.

Claro que quiero acompañarte - la interrumpo. – solo pensé que no te gustaría que un civil interfiera en tu trabajo.

Y no me gusta – dice con una sonrisa – pero tú te portaras bien o te disparare.

Lo prometo – digo con una sonrisa, ella me besa y sube al auto para ponernos en camino a la escena del crimen.

* * *

No sé si todos nos ven porque vamos vestidos demasiado formales o porque hemos llegado a la escena del crimen en un Ferrari, pero me siento un poco incómodo. Entramos al edificio y subimos en el ascensor en silencio.

Están asombrados es todo – dice Kate como si leyera mi pensamiento. – no es normal que un detective de homicidios llegue vestida tan formal, conduciendo un Ferrari y acompañado de un famoso escritor.

¿crees que te cause problemas que este aquí? – digo serio.

No – dice tranquila – siempre que te comportes no habrá problema.

Bien – digo cuando las puertas de asesor se abren.

Entramos en un piso, es de clase alta, probablemente de algún niño mimado, hay droga en las mesas y todo esta desordenado, como si hubiese habido alguna fiesta. Al fondo y sobre la cama esta una joven con una enorme mancha de sangre en el pecho, junto a ella una morena muy guapa que la examina con detenimiento.

¿Qué tenemos? – dice Kate muy profesional.

Sonia Gilbert – dice un detective delgado y rubio – 27 años, dueña del apartamento… ¿Richard Castle? – dice cuando me ve.

Si – digo sin saber muy bien que decir.

Soy Kevin Ryan – extiende su mano – soy un fan de sus libros.

Muchas gracias – digo devolviéndole el saludo.

¿Castle? – dice la morena que antes estaba junto al cadáver – Señor Castle, Lanie Parish Medico forense, debo decir que admiro como describe las causas de la muerte en sus libros, es simplemente increíble.

Gracias – digo estrechando su mano.

Perdón que pregunte – continua la doctora - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Bueno estaba con Kate cuando la llamaron y …

Le invite a venir – me interrumpe Kate – me ahorraba ir a casa a recoger mi auto y así él puede ver como trabajamos.

Espero que el capitán Montgomery no se moleste – dice un hombre moreno que aparece de la nada – Detective Javier Esposito. Quizá me recuerde …

Fue quien me indico donde buscar a Kate cuando mi hija se extravió – digo saludándolo – y no se preocupe no pretendo causar problemas, solo quiero ve su trabajo y quizá me sirva de inspiración para un nuevo libro. – contesto.

Bien ahora que ya nos presentamos todos – dice Kate – hay que ponerse a trabajar.

En cuanto termina la frase la médico forense vuelve a su trabajo y los detectives comienzan a ponernos al día de lo que saben y ella empieza a dar órdenes. No puedo dejar de sorprenderme de la forma en que se maneja en este ambiente, definitivamente encontré mi nueva fuente de inspiración en esta bella mujer a la que tengo la suerte de llamar mi novia.

* * *

Acompaño a Kate a la puerta de su edificio, debo admitir que a pesar de que la noche no termino como esperaba, ha sido una cita perfecta y llena de inspiración.

Lamento que no hayamos terminado la cita – dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tranquila, me he divertido mucho en la comisaria – sonrió - y tus compañeros son muy amables.

No puedo creer que les dejaras dar una vuelta en el Ferrari – sonríe.

Bueno ellos me dejaron ver como trabajaban – digo encogiéndome de hombros – me parece que es un pago justo.

Así que, ¿es en serio eso de que todo te servirá para un libro? – pregunta

Si, verte a ti al mando del equipo y la forma en que trabajan me dio un par de ideas – contesto – espero que me dejes ayudarles en el caso.

No lo sé – dice deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su edificio – debo hablarlo con mi capitán – besa mis labios – además eso de que las escenas del crimen sean lugares especiales para ti sería raro – dice haciendo alusión a lo que le he comentado de mi bar y el restaurante y como son lugares de inspiración para mí.

Bueno - digo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a mí – creo que el lugar más especial para mí de ahora en adelante, será a tu lado – beso sus labios.

Deberías irte – dice ella entre beso y beso – es tarde y mañana debes llevar a Alexis a la práctica.

Y tú debes descansar – digo apenas separándome de ella y besándola en cuanto termino la oración.

Si, debo hacerlo- beso – si quiero ir a la práctica y luego a comisaria – dice dándome un último beso – así que vete, descansa y sueña conmigo.

Siempre - contesto dándole un último beso antes de dejar que ella abra la puerta y entre en el edificio. No puedo evitar suspirar, esta mujer me vuelve loco y además ha resultado ser una fuente de inspiración.


	12. CAPITULO XII

Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo como Kate está saludando a los niños y me muero por acercarme a ella y besarla, pero sé que aquí debo contenerme, especialmente por mi hija y por los padres de Kate o mejor dicho su padre. No creo que le haga mucha ilusión que su hija me escogiera a mí por sobre el perfecto de Josh.

Esa chica es un sol – dice mi madre junto a mí.

Sí que lo es – contesto.

Papi lapido – dice Alexis tirando de mi mano para que me dé prisa.

Madre ve a la gradería, yo llevare a esta calabaza impaciente con su entrenadora – digo con una sonrisa.

Kate – grita Alexis en cuanto estamos cerca.

Alexis – dice Kate abriendo sus brazos para recibir a mi hija con una lluvia de besos – me alegra que ya estés aquí. – besa su mejilla – te ves preciosa – dice al ver que mi hija va con la ropa que ella le escogió el di anterior.

Buenos días detective – digo ofreciéndole un café y la más encantadora de mis sonrisas.

Muchas gracias – dice tomando el café y rosando mis dedos en el proceso.

¿Qué tal estas? – digo poniendo el bolso de mi hija en el suelo.

Bien, muy bien – contesta.

Los padres van en la gradería – dice una voz seria detrás de mí.

Señor Beckett – digo girándome para saludarlo – lo siento solo traía el bolso de mi hija, ahora me retiro.

Le pido lo haga de prisa – dice sin tomar la mano que le tendí – estamos a punto de empezar.

Papá – dice Kate, pero él la ignora y se agacha junto a Alexis.

Hola princesa, tienes todo lo que necesitas – dice con una sonrisa.

Si, Kate me ayudo a complalo – dice mi hija.

Perfecto vamos a empezar – dice dedicándome una mirada.

Nos vemos después princesa – digo comenzando a salir del campo.

Rick – dice Kate alcanzándome cuando estoy a punto de salir del campo - lo siento mucho.

No tienes que disculparte – beso su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios - te prometo que intentare ganármelo – digo regalándole un guiño antes de ir a la gradería con mi madre.

Rick – escucho a mis espaldas – me alegro de verte.

Johana – contesto feliz de verla – yo también me alegro de verte, no sabía que venias a las practicas.

No suelo hacerlo, pero quería estar presente en la primera practica de Alexis – dice con ilusión.

Parece que mi hija a enamorado a todos los Beckett – digo con una sonrisa.

Parece que si – dice – hasta Jim está encantado con tu princesa.

Si – sonrió – lástima que a mí me odie.

Bueno lo importante es que a mi hija le gustas – dice con una sonrisa, mientras yo me quedo sin palabras ante el comentario. – tranquilo ya te ganaras a Jim. – dice antes de entrar en la zona de las graderías. – Ahora preséntame a la famosa Martha Rodgers

Sera un placer – digo siguiéndola a donde se encuentra mi madre.

* * *

BECKETT

Estaba furiosa con mi padre, no tiene por qué tratar así a Rick, él es un hombre bueno y maravilloso. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es saber cuál será su reacción cuando sepa que él es mi novio. Aunque me tranquiliza saber que al menos mi madre parece llevarse de maravilla con él. Sonrió observando como Rick, Martha y mi madre conversan distendidos.

Vamos Katie – dice mi padre – debemos empezar.

Está bien - digo seria – pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

* * *

La práctica había ido muy bien, Alexis había estado increíble y a pesar de los malos tratos de mis padres Rick se había comportado a la altura. Al terminar la práctica mi madre nos había invitado a almorzar, pero como debía volver a la oficina solo Alexis y Martha acompañaron a mis padres y Rick y yo íbamos rumbo a mi coche para ir a la comisaria.

Abro las puertas y entro, Rick lo hace en el asiento de copiloto y no pude contenerme mas, me gire y lo tome por la solapa de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo bese, lo bese con desesperación, con las ganas contenidas y el amor que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

mmm… Detective he extrañado sus labios – dice Rick entre besos.

Y yo los suyos señor escritor. – digo volviendo a besarlos. – lamento el comportamiento de mi padre – digo alejándome un poco – mañana almorzare con ellos y les diré que eres mi novio.

¿de verdad? – dice viéndome con nerviosismo - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No es necesario – contesto y es que temo la reacción de mi padre.

¿estás segura? – repite – no quiero que discutas con tu padre y quiero demostrarle que esto es muy serio para mí.

Sé que es serio – besos sus labios – para ambos, pero creo que lo mejor es que yo hablé con mi padre antes de que tú lo hagas.

Si crees que es lo mejor por mi está bien – dijo besando mis labios - pero yo quería pasar el domingo con mis chicas favoritas.

¿ha sí?, ¿y quiénes son esas chicas? – digo con una sonrisa.

Mi princesa y una detective de homicidios que me vuele loco – besa mis labios.

Bueno que te parece si mañana cenamos los tres juntos en tu casa.

Perfecto y si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir – dice besando mis labios por última vez – ahora vamos a cerrar este caso para que tu hables tranquila con tus padres.

* * *

Gracias a las increíbles y locas teorías de Rick habíamos logrado resolver el caso durante la tarde y debo admitir que su presencia no solo nos ayudó con el caso, si no que hacía que todo el ambiente en la comisaria fuera un poco más distendido, él y sus bromas hacían que todos sonriéramos y cuando apareció con varias cajas de donas y algunos vasos de un buen café todos lo recibieron con aplausos.

No solo yo estaba a gusto con su presencia, también el capitán le había invitado a permanecer en la comisaria todo lo que él quisiera, y al parecer él estaba muy interesado en eso o al menos eso me dijo cuándo lo deje frente a su departamento y nos despedimos con un largo beso. Pero ahora había llegado el momento de hablar con mis padres y sabía que la conversación sería difícil, más por mi padre.

Ya estoy en casa – dije entrando con mis propias llaves como siempre.

Qué bueno hija – contesto mi madre saliendo a recibirme. – me alegra que estés aquí.

Que alegría verte - dijo mi padre abrazándome – pero, ¿dónde está Josh?

El salía hoy rumbo a Haití con una brigada, vuelve en un par de meses – dije con una sonrisa y tomando asiento en el salón – además la conversación que quiero tener con ustedes es muy importante y prefiero que estemos solo los tres.

¿y qué es eso que quieres hablar con nosotros? – dice mi madre sentándose junto a mí y tomando mi mano.

Es sobre Rick – digo seria viendo a mi madre y luego a mi padre que se sienta frente a mí.

¿Qué pasa con el escritorcito ese? – dice él.

Jim… - dice mi madre con seriedad – deja que Katie nos diga lo que está pasando.

Gracias mamá – digo apretando su mano –lo que tengo que decir es simple. – observo a mi padre a los ojos, para que sepa que lo que estoy a punto de decir es serio – Richard Castle y yo hemos decidido comenzar una relación.

¡¿QUE?! – dice mi padre – esto es una broma.

Jim – dice mi madre – cálmate antes de seguir hablando.

Papá sé que tú quieres que Josh…

Si quiero que Josh sea tu esposo – me interrumpe – es un hombre bueno, trabajador y además te acompaño en un momento muy duro de tu vida. Desde que vi como nacía esa relación entre ambos supe que era perfecto para ti.

Papá Josh es mi mejor amigo – digo seria – él es importante para mí y siempre será así, Pero nunca y escúchalo bien NUNCA pasara nada entre nosotros porque el amor que nos tenemos es de hermanos y eso no cambiara.

Pero Rick… - hago una pausa pensando bien mis palabras – Rick es especial y sé que es una locura porque recién nos conocemos, pero esto es algo que es solo mi decisión.

Ese hombre no te conviene – dice serio.

Papá si le dieras una oportunidad, sabrías que es un buen hombre y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es especial.

Tienes razón – dijo serio – es tu decisión, pero es una con la que jama sestare de acuerdo – dice poniéndose de pie y saliendo de casa.

Papá…

Déjalo – dice mi madre interrumpiéndome – solo dale tiempo.

No creo que lo acepte - digo sin poder evitar que una lagrima salga de mis ojos.

¿Sabes que es lo que más desea un padre para sus hijos? – dice limpiando las lágrimas que corren por mi mejilla. – que sean felices y desde que te vi junto a Rick y a Alexis observé como tu mirada y tu sonrisa eran diferentes.

¿Diferentes? – pregunto

Si, eran más… felices, más auténticas – dice con una sonrisa – antes sonreías como si fuera tu responsabilidad ser feliz y creo que lo haces porque sientes que se lo debes a alguien y no es así.

Sabes que siempre he sentido que no merecía esta nueva oportunidad – digo tocando la cicatriz en mi pecho sin poder evitarlo.

La merecías – contesta – gracias a esta nueva oportunidad has logrado tus sueños, has ayudado a familias a sanar sus heridas– aprieta mi mano – pero debes pensar en tu felicidad.

Pero no seré feliz si mi papá no está de acuerdo – digo sin poder evitar llorar – además no sé qué dirá Rick cuando sepa lo del trasplante.

Rick estará feliz de saber que tu estás viva – dice con una sonrisa – y esa marca de la que tanto te avergüenzas no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

Eso espero – digo con una tímida sonrisa – y espero que mi papá lo termine aceptando.

Lo hará, ya lo veras – dice abrazándome – ahora ven a ayudarme con la comida. – dice levantándose y tirando de mi para que la acompañe a la cocina.


	13. CAPITULO XIII

BECKETT

Debí acompañarte – dice Rick en cuanto abre la puerta y se encuentra con mi rostro algo agobiado y mis ojos irritados – no quiero que discutas con tu padre – dice envolviéndome en un abrazo que hace mucho que necesita.

Estaré bien – digo besando su cuello y sintiendo como el suspiraba.

Kate – se escuchó a espaldas de Rick y no pude evitar sonreír.

Hablamos luego – dijo Rick antes de dejarme espacio para recibir a Alexis en mis brazos.

En cuanto la abrace ella lleno mi rostro de besos y comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hecho con su padre. La tarde se convirtió en noche antes de darme cuenta, entre los juegos con Alexis, la cena en familia con Martha contando anécdotas de su pasado y su loca vida, cuando ella se despidió para ir una fiesta Alexis me pidió que la duchara y terminamos ambas en su cama mientras le leía un lindo cuento.

No pude evitar ponerme en pie y observarla dormir, se veía tan adorable. No entendía porque, pero esta niña me había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vi en el hospital. Algún día les contaría a ambos sobre ese día, pero por ahora disfrutaba de poder verla dormir. 

Ella te adora – dijo Rick abrazándome por la espalda mientras la observaba dormir.

Y yo a ella – dije con una sonrisa y acercando aún más mi cuerpo al de Rick.

Sabes ella es lo más importante en mi vida – dijo apretando el abrazo – quizá por eso entiendo un poco a tu padre y ese instinto de protegerte.

¿aunque quiera protegerme de ti? – digo girándome para besar suavemente sus labios.

Si – suspira – pero prometo que are lo necesario para ganármelo. – suelta el abrazo y toma mi mano – ahora, ¿qué te parece si conversamos de lo que paso hoy?

* * *

CASTLE

Por más que mi madre le llamo el no contesto y no quiso almorzar con nosotras – dijo ella secando un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Lo siento cariño – dije envolviéndola en un muy apretado abrazo intentando consolarla – yo debí estar allí contigo, que el viera que para mí esto es algo muy serio.

Créeme no hubiese servido de nada – contesto – es muy testarudo.

Pero si hubiese hablado con el quizá… no se las cosas hubiesen ido un poco mejor.

Según mi madre debemos darle tiempo – suspira acomodándose en mi pecho.

¿y cómo lo tomo tu madre? – pregunto un poco nervioso.

Pues ella te adora – la sentí sonreír –está encantada con que tú y Alexis ahora sean parte de nuestras vidas.

Me alegra que ella este de nuestro lado - digo inclinando mi rostro y besando sus labios cuando ella levanta el rostro para verme.

El beso comienza siendo suave, un beso lleno de ternura, pero poco a poco el beso va tornándose más pasional hasta que ella termina sentada sobre mis piernas y jadeando suavemente cuando mis besos pasan a su cuello y mis manos se cuelan bajo su camiseta. Estoy nervioso, pero al escuchar sus jadeos mis manos se introducen dentro de su camiseta, poco a poco mis manos comienzan a ascender y no puedo creer lo increíblemente suave que es su piel, hace que me pierda en esa sensación hasta que siento algo un poco diferente justo en el centro de su pecho.

En cuanto mi mano llega allí ella se aparta bruscamente, se pone de pie y me ve horrorizada, por un momento pienso en que quizá hice algo malo, algo que la incómodo. Estoy a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando veo que ella comienza llorar y se acerca a mi refugiándose en mi pecho y comenzando a llorar.

Lo siento – dice entre sollozos – lo siento mucho, por favor no te enfades.

Kate tranquila – digo apretando el abrazo y besando su cabeza para que entienda que todo está bien.

Perdóname tu a mí – digo con suavidad – perdón por apresurarme en querer hacer algo para lo que obviamente no estas lista.

No es eso – dice ella sin separarse de mí. – es que hay algo que aún no te he dicho… - suspira – algo de lo que no me avergüenzo, pero que me hace sentir incompleta o como si le debiera algo a alguien.

¿Kate? – digo separándola un poco para ver su rostro - ¿Qué pasa?

Yo… es que… - me ve con mucha duda.

He – digo besando sus labios con suavidad – se lo que sea te prometo que no te juzgare, que lo entenderé y que lo superaremos juntos. – vuelvo a besar sus labios – pero por favor dímelo y deja que te ayude.

Está bien – dice separándose de mí y viendo directamente a mis ojos.

Hace algunos años me detectaron una anomalía en el corazón – dijo bajando su mirada y tocando de forma instintiva su pecho – era algo que en teoría no era tan grave, con una operación se solucionaría…

¿es eso? – dije al ver que se quedaba callada y pensativa - ¿es una cicatriz que te da vergüenza? – no entendía como eso podía avergonzarla o ponerla tan nerviosa.

No – dijo suavemente y viendo directamente a mis ojos – en la operación descubrieron que no era una anomalía simple, que era algo grave e irreparable – dijo con un suspiro – la única solución era un trasplante, fueron unos años duros, cada vez estaba peor y no aparecía un donante, en esa época conocí a Josh, él era parte del equipo de médicos que me atendían.

Habían pasado casi dos años cuando él me explico que mi cuerpo se estaba degradando de forma rápida y que si no conseguía el trasplante pronto quizá moriría – veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y con mi pulgar voy limpiando las que se escapan – mis padres y el estuvieron siempre junto a mí, los últimos meses los pase en el hospital y de no haber sido por mi familia quizá me hubiese vuelto loca.

Justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas el doctor nos informó que había un donante – sonríe con tristeza – recuerdo las lágrimas de mis padres y la felicidad de Josh – toma mi mano y con cuidado la coloca entre sus pechos. – aquí está la cicatriz que prueba todo lo que me toco pasar, es una cicatriz que me hace sentir fea y que me produce vergüenza.

¿y porque dijiste que te sentías incompleta? – pregunto con tranquilidad, asimilando todo lo que me ha contado.

Porque es difícil – dice con suavidad – es muy difícil saber que estas viva, solo porque alguien murió. Y es igual de difícil asimilar que dentro de ti hay algo que no te pertenece. Por eso siento que a quien sea que me dono este corazón le debo algo.

Kate – digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos – quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré. – ella asiente.

Tu no mataste a esa persona, tú le diste la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de ser útil incluso después de su muerte y tú no le debes nada a nadie, o si, te debes a ti misma ser feliz y disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad. – veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – sé que quizá mis palabras no te sirvan de mucho, pero quiero que me dejes demostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad.

Rick yo… - dice 

No hablo de tener sexo – digo y la veo sonrojarse, probablemente porque adivine sus pensamientos – hablo de hacerte feliz y de ayudarte a vivir plenamente, ¿Qué me dices?

Me encantara que me ayudes – besa mis labios.

Bien – digo con una sonrisa – ahora que te parece si te quedas esta noche a dormir aquí conmigo – digo con un poco de timidez.

Rick…

Te prometo que solo a dormir – sonrió nervioso

¿Qué crees que piensen Martha y Alexis?

A mi madre le caes muy bien y le gustará mucho la idea y en cuanto a Alexis estará feliz y quizá debamos explicarle todo esto.

¿estás seguro? – dice con curiosidad y preocupación.

Si, ella es una niña lista y entenderá, pero sobre todo estará feliz al igual que yo – beso sus labios.

Está bien si crees que es lo mejor, me quedo – dice feliz y yo no puedo evitar besar esa sonrisa.


	14. CAPITULO XIV

Lamento tantos días sin publicar, intentare compensarlos 

* * *

BECKETT

Despertar y ver su rostro es lo mejor que me puede pasar, sus brazos a mi alrededor y la seguridad que me da escuchar su corazón es simplemente maravilloso. No puedo evitar pensar en lo increíble que es saber que él me comprende, me respeta y me quiere. No puedo evitar besar sus labios y acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

Despertar así es como un sueño – dice él aun con los ojos cerrados.

¿te desperté? - digo besando su mejilla.

No – contesta abriendo osos hermosos ojos azules –desperté en cuanto sonreíste sobre mi pecho.

Lo siento – digo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Tranquila –aprieta el abrazo – esta es mi hora de despertar – suspira – ya que debo preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de la calabaza, y después levantar a dicha calabaza y prepararla para ir a la escuela, después…

Eres un padrazo – lo interrumpo – ¿Te tienes que levantar ya?

Si - dice besando mi mejilla

¿y si te ayudo? – digo besando ahora su cuello.

¿no se te hará tarde? – dice dejando salir un pequeño jadeo.

No – digo – y me apetece llevar a Alexis a la escuela contigo.

Eso suena genial – dice acercándome más a él – pero si sigues besándome así no creo que me levante nunca.

Esta bien – digo besando su mejilla y recostándome tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dice suavemente.

Dime – digo levantando mi rostro para ver sus ojos.

Prométeme que si te incomoda me lo dirás – dice serio

Tranquilo – beso su mejilla – tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

¿Te gustaría saber quién te dono el corazón? o ¿conocer a su familia? – dice suavemente

La verdad – digo después de un rato de silencio – no lo había pensado – siento como acaricia mi rostro – me da un poco de miedo que al verme piensen que fue un desperdicio.

Nadie nunca pensaría eso – besa mi mejilla – ellos estarían felices de ver que su ser querido ayudo a una linda chica para lograr su sueño, a unos padres a ver como ella sigue su camino y a mí a encontrar a la mujer más increíble que jamás he visto.

¿Cómo lo haces? – digo conteniendo las lagrimas

¿Qué? –dice sin entender

¿Cómo haces para gustarme cada día más? – digo besándolo con todas esas emociones que me hace sentir.

* * *

La mañana había sido intensa, y no solo por los besos que compartimos Rick y yo en la cama. Era más por haberme sentado frente a una niña de cuatro años a explicarle que su padre y yo somos novios, me parecía una situación un poco cómica e irreal a la vez, aunque debo admitir que me estaba muriendo de miedo.

Sin embargo, Alexis me sorprendió al tomárselo con naturalidad, su primera pregunta fue si me iría a vivir con ellos a lo que rápidamente dije que no, pero al como ambos Castle me veían con esos hermosos ojos azules, les explique a ambos que pensaba que era demasiado pronto, aunque sí que les prometí pasar algunas noches allí y sobre todo llevar y recoger a Alexis en la escuela cada vez que me fuera posible.

La felicidad de Alexis al escuchar mi promesa, nos contagió, especialmente cuando al ver a su abuela entrar en la casa corrió a contarle que yo era novia de su padre y la llevaría a la escuela. Martha me vio con una gran sonrisa y aunque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que diría, rápidamente me di cuenta que ella estaba igual de feliz que Alexis.

Y ahora aquí estaba ayudando a Alexis a bajar del auto de Rick para que pudiera entrar a la escuela, debo admitir que nos veíamos como una familia y sobre todo una muy feliz ya que ninguno podía ni quería dejar de sonreír.

Nos acercamos despacio a la puerta, donde una maestra esperaba a los alumnos más pequeños, en cuanto estuvimos cerca Alexis soltó mi mano y corrió hacia su maestra gritando.

SEÑOLITA JUDITH MI PAPI Y KATE SON NOVIOS

Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se giraron a vernos y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, observé a todos allí y me di cuenta de algo, en su mayoría eran mujeres solas que me veían con un cierto aire de odio y envidia. Rápidamente me di cuenta de algo, Rick era un hombre guapo, rico, un increíble padre y hasta hace muy poco soltero y estaba más que segura que muchas de esas mujeres darían lo que fueran por estar en mi lugar.

Así que, aunque me moría de la vergüenza alce la cabeza y sin pensarlo demasiado abrace a Rick por la cintura pegándome a él tanto como pude. Rápidamente sentí como el colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y ante la sorpresa de todos con su mano libre giraba mi rostro para darme un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de volver a caminar hacia Alexis y su maestra quien a diferencia de las demás mujeres nos veía con ternura y alegría.

Judith – dijo Rick tranquilamente.

Rick – le sonrió la maestra – me alegra verte tan bien acompañado.

Bueno sabes que siempre me rodeo de mujeres hermosas – dijo acercando a Alexis a nosotros con su brazo libre. 

Se ven muy bien juntos –dijo la maestra.

Gracias – dije tímidamente.

Déjame hacer la presentación oficial – dijo Rick con una sonrisa – Judith ella es Kate mi novia – sonrió con orgullo – Kate ella es Judith la maestra favorita de Alexis.

Kate tamben es mi amiga – dijo Alexis y todos sonreímos.

Gusto en conocerle – dije extendiendo mi mano para saludar a la maestra.

El gusto es mío – dijo con una sonrisa.

Judith a partir de hoy Kate también está autorizada a recoger a Alexis – dijo tranquilamente Rick, mientras yo lo veía con sorpresa – cuando recojamos a Alexis aremos todo el papeleo ya que ahora debemos ir a trabajar.

Me parece bien – dijo la maestra con una sonrisa – ahora Alexis despídete que debemos entrar.

Me incline y tome a la niña en mis brazos con toda la ternura y el cariño que sentía por ella.

Ten un buen día princesa y pórtate bien – dije besando su mejilla.

Si – dijo abrazándome.

Calabaza pórtate bien – dijo Rick besando la mejilla de la niña – te quiero muchísimo.

Yo tamben te quielo papi- dijo Alexis dándole ella un beso a él, antes de que la dejara en el suelo para que entrara a la escuela.

Rick y yo nos quedamos observándola hasta que desapareció dentro y no pude evitar suspirar. Esa niña y su padre eran lo mejor que me había pasado y amaba estos pequeños momentos que compartíamos.

¿Espero no te molesté lo que le dije a Judith? – dijo Rick mientras me abrazaba para caminar de regreso al auto.

En realidad, me siento alagada de que me confíes lo que más amas en este mundo – digo con una sonrisa antes de detenerme para darle un suave y dulce beso.

Sé que esto recién comienza, pero que él confié así en mi me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que esta relación significa para ambos y eso me hace feliz, porque sé que ambos estamos en la misma página y ambos queremos que esto sea duradero.


	15. CAPITULO XV

CASTLE

Han pasado tres hermosos meses desde que Kate y yo comenzamos esta relación y han sido los meses más maravillosos de mi vida, ver la forma en que Kate y Alexis se adoran mutuamente es una bendición. Mi madre ve a Kate como un ángel que vino a salvarnos a Alexis y a mí de una vida gris y tener a Johana en mi vida es increíble. Ella es como otra abuela para mi hija y nuestra relación es muy buena. Lo único que me ha preocupado estos meses ha sido la oposición de el señor Beckett a nuestra relación y es que, aunque el adora a mi hija y la trata como a una nieta a mí me sigue viendo con desprecio. 

Siempre que Johana nos invita a almorzar después de las practicas él simplemente se concentra en jugar y hablar con Alexis e ignorar tanto como puede mi presencia y las pocas veces que les he invitado a cenar a casa siempre aparece solo Johana y el inventa alguna excusa para ausentarse.

Sé que para Kate eso es duro ya que ella adora a sus padres y lo que menos quiero es que ella se aleje de ellos por mi culpa, pero no sé qué puedo hacer para ganarme a Jim. 

Sin embargo, el no cumpleaños de Alexis es la oportunidad perfecta de intentar suavizar las cosas. Desde que Alexis nació su cumpleaños representa un día agridulce, ya que, pese a que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, también significa recordar la muerte de Meredith y todos los problemas que Alexis sufrió después de su nacimiento. Así que, aunque siempre hacemos una pequeña celebración en esa fecha, hay una que si celebramos por todo lo alto y es el día que le dieron el alta del hospital, el día que ella pudo ir a casa conmigo. 

Este año tengo planeada una gran fiesta en los Hampton y hasta hace un momento creí que sería el mejor fin de semana de todos, ya que tanto mi madre, los padres de Kate, Alexis, Kate y yo nos iremos desde el viernes por la tarde, la fiesta será el sábado, pero volveremos a casa el domingo. Quería que tanto Kate como sus padres pasaran un buen fin de semana y de alguna forma limar un poco las asperezas con Jim, pero después de la llamada que acabo de recibir no estoy muy seguro de si eso será posible.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta de homicidios y rápidamente escaneo la sala, encontrando a Kate en su escritorio observando la pantalla de su computadora con atención, suspiro, no sé cómo se tomará lo que tengo que decirle, pero espero que no arruine nuestros planes.

Hola detective – digo entregándole su vaso de café y besando rápidamente sus labios.

Hola – dice con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada, aunque todos saben que somos pareja ella aún no se siente cómoda con las demostraciones de afecto en la oficina – gracias por el café.

Siempre – digo sentándome en mi silla - ¿Qué tal tu día?

Aburrido – suspira – no hay caso solo papeleo – bebe un poco de café – justo estaba haciendo una pausa para buscar el regalo de no cumpleaños de Alexis. – sonríe.

No tienes que comprarle nada – sonrió – ella es feliz solo con que estés en su vida.

Sé que no debo – sonríe – pero quiero regalarle algo especial, algo que le demuestre que pase lo que pase siempre podrá contar conmigo.

Dios como te amo – digo viéndola con devoción y es que el saber que ama a Alexis de esa forma siempre me hace suspirar.

Yo también te amo – dice sonrojándose – ahora cuéntame, ¿para qué te llamaron de la editorial?

Bueno solo quería hacerme algunas preguntas sobre como continuara la historia después de los capítulos que ya entregue.

¿y les gusto? – dice con curiosidad,

Si – sonrió – creen que la detective Heat será un éxito.

Me alegro

Kate… - digo poniéndome serio y sin saber muy bien como comenzar esta conversación – tenemos que hablar.

No me gusta cómo suena eso – dice viéndome seria - ¿vamos a la sala de descanso? – pregunta y yo asiento poniéndome en pie y caminando tras ella.

¿Qué pasa Rick? – dice en cuanto entramos.

Recuerdas que te hablé de los abuelos de Alexis – dije pensando en lo poco que realmente le he contado de Meredith y su familia.

Si, ellos viven en Los Ángeles y simplemente la llaman cada cierto tiempo y le envían regalos – dice sin entender - ¿les paso algo? – pregunta con curiosidad

No – digo suspirando para ganar tiempo y acomodar mis ideas – veras Debbie me llamo, yo como cada año les envié la invitación a la fiesta, aunque supuse que como siempre solo enviarían un regalo, pero…

¿pero? – dijo viendo que yo me quedaba callado

Ellos han decidido que vendrán a la fiesta y según me comento piensan pasar una temporada en New York – dije rápidamente antes de arrepentirme.

Bueno ellos son sus abuelos – dijo Kate después de unos minutos de silencio – supongo que tiene muchas ganas de ver a su nieta.

No lo sé – dije serio – después de que Alexis nació y de que enterraron a Meredith ellos simplemente no se volvieron a acercar a mi niña, sé que la quieren, pero nunca quisieron formar parte activa de su vida y que ahora quieran comenzar me parece un poco extraño

¿extraño?, ¿crees que quieren llevarse a Alexis? – dijo de repente preocupada.

No – aclare rápidamente, sabía que ellos no me harían eso, no después de todo lo que paso –ellos nunca me separarían de Alexis, me refería a que las circunstancia es extraña, especialmente cuando yo planeaba que este fin de semana sirviera para tratar de acercarme un poco a tu padre – digo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Rick – dice Kate acercándose a mí y entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi cuello – ya te he dicho que no te tortures con eso – besa rápidamente mis labios- él tarde o temprano entenderá.

Sé que me lo has dicho – acaricio su rostro – pero no quiero que esta situación con los abuelos de Alexis haga que él me odie más.

No lo hará –dice escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. – todo estará bien – no sé si lo dice para reconfortarme a mi o a ella misma, pero quiero creer que tiene razón y las cosas se acomodaran y podremos seguir siendo felices juntos.


	16. CAPITULO XVI

BECKETT

¿nos vamos a casa? – dice Rick con una sonrisa.

Dirás que tú te iras a tu casa y yo a la mía – digo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dice haciéndose el sorprendido.

Rick deja la actuación a tu madre – digo con una sonrisa terminando de abrochar mi chaqueta.

Sabes que hoy regresa Josh, y Lanie y yo quedamos en cenar los tres juntos – digo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el asesor.

Kate llevas demasiado tiempo sin ir a ese apartamento, prácticamente vives conmigo – dice 

¿y? – contesto – te recuerdo que aún no me mudo oficialmente así que puedo quedarme en mi casa cuando quiera. – digo y le regalo un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Lo sé – dice haciendo un puchero – pero me costara dormir, ya me acostumbré a tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche – dice abrazándose a mí y besando mi cuello, aprovechando que vamos solos en el elevador.

Rick… - digo dejando escapar un suspiro – solo será un par de noches.

¿un par? – dice dramáticamente.

Si, un par – digo seria – quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo, ponernos al día – beso su mejilla – además el viernes nos vamos a los Hampton y pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntos.

Te extrañare mucho – dice volviendo a esconder su rostro en mi cuello – promete que me llamaras antes de dormir, no importa a qué hora sea.

Te lo prometo – digo besando sus labios cuando llegamos a mi auto - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

No, mejor tomare un taxi – dice triste.

Rick no te enfades – digo acariciando su mejilla.

No me enfado – dice tomando mi mano y besándola suavemente – solo que me cuesta mucho estar lejos de ti, si por mi fuera vivirías conmigo casi desde que te conocí.

Lo sé – contesto – y a mí me gusta mucho estar en tu casa, jugar con tu hija, conversar con tu madre y dormir entre tus brazos, pero creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con un poco de calma.

Lo sé- dice besando mis labios – te amo tanto– beso – no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Yo también te amo – beso sus labios – te prometo que el fin de semana te compensare por esto.

Te tomo la palabra – dice antes de darme un último beso y alejarse a buscar un taxi, yo lo veo alejarse y no puedo evitar sonreír al preguntarme que estará pasando por la mente pervertida de Richard Castle.

* * *

En cuanto abro la puerta me lanzo a los brazos de Josh, estos meses lo he extrañado demasiado, él se ha convertido en algo así como mi bobo hermano mayor y tanto Lanie como yo hemos extrañado sus consejos.

Te extrañe – digo separándome un poco.

Yo también – dice volviéndome a abrazar.

Me retiro un poco y en cuanto lo hago es Lanie la que lo abraza, sonrió al verlos así, recuerdo cuando recién empecé en la 12 y ellos se conociera, como no se soportaban y lo difícil que fue para mí ya que ambos son muy importantes en mi vida. Pero poco a poco ellos se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común y ahora los tres somos muy unidos.

Si, si yo también las extrañe, pero déjenme entrar en casa – dice en un tono que pretende ser de fastidio, pero su sonrisa demuestra que está feliz de volver a casa.

Claro pasa – dice Lanie – espero que tengas hambre, pedimos un montón de comida, para poder ponernos al día.

Eso me gusta – dice Josh sentándose en el sofá –especialmente porque tu – dice señalándome – estas saliendo con mi escritor favorito y tu – dice señalando a Lanie – estas saliendo con uno de mis detectives favoritos.

Oye - digo golpeando su brazo - ¿y yo?

Estas en mi top tres – dice y los tres comenzamos a reír.

La noche ha pasado entre cervezas y risas, Josh nos ha contado de su viaje, cuanto lo disfruto y como ayudaron a los cientos de niños, Lanie nos contó sus avances con Espo y como las cosas van avanzando muy bien y finalmente me toco a mi contarle cómo evoluciona mi relación con Rick, Josh estaba encantado de saber que era feliz y se rio a carcajadas cuando le conté todos los malos ratos que mi padre nos ha hecho pasar.

No es gracioso – dije seria – yo quiero que mi relación con Rick sea duradera, pero si la actitud de mi padre continua tarde o temprano eso nos pasara factura a todos.

Lo sé – dijo poniéndose serio – pero creo que el fin de semana en los Hampton les vendrá muy bien.

Eso espero – suspiro – la única forma de convencerlo de que viniera fue que se lo pidiera la propia Alexis.

Sabes es divertido que adore a Alexis y odie a Rick

Yo creo que es porque a ella la ve como a una nieta y a Rick como el degenerado que se robó a su niña – dice Lanie encogiéndose de hombros.

Puede – dice Josh.

Yo también creo que ve a Alexis como una nieta y eso es algo que me preocupa – digo.

¿Por qué? – pregunta Lanie

Bueno hoy Rick me conto que los abuelos maternos de Alexis vendrán el fin de semana a los Hampton y al parecer se mudarán a New York una temporada. – suspiro – no sé cómo eso nos afectara a todos.

Pero Rick dijo que… - empieza Lanie

Que ellos solo la llamaban y enviaban regalos – la interrumpo – si lo sé, pero parece que de repente quieren formar parte de su vida.

¿crees que les moleste que tu estés con Rick? – pregunta Josh

No lo sé – digo con seriedad – para mi Alexis es muy importante y me aterra que a ellos les moleste que yo esté cerca de su nieta.

Bueno creo que ellos no tienen derecho a opinar – dice Lanie – finalmente ellos nunca han sido parte de su vida.

Pero son su familia – digo seria – y creo que es importante que Alexis conozca la familia de su madre.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Josh – ella debe saber quién fue su madre.

Si – digo seria – pero realmente Rick habla muy poco de ella.

¿crees que el siga enamorado de su ex? – dice Lanie.

No, creo que no – digo después de pensarlo un momento - es como si ese tema fuera un tabú, a él no le gusta hablar de ella.

¿y crees que él está enamorado de ti? – pregunta Josh

Si – dice Lanie rápidamente – ese hombre está más que enamorado de ella, la adora y se ven tan lindo juntos – dice con voz chillona y yo no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

Me das un poco de envida – dice Josh viendo a Lanie – yo no los he podido ver juntos o al menos no en plan pareja.

pues nos veras este sábado – digo con una sonrisa – es el no cumpleaños de Alexis y nos gustaría que fueras.

¿crees que sea buena idea? – dice Josh- especialmente con eso de que tu padre me ve como el hombre perfecto. – dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿tú el hombre perfecto? – digo exagerando mi tono – tu eres el mejor amigo perfecto, nada más. – digo y los tres comenzamos a reír.


	17. CAPITULO XVII

BECKETT

Baje del auto de mis padres y Alexis corrió a mis brazos, solo habíamos estado un par de días sin vernos, pero la había extrañado demasiado. En cuanto estuve de pie con la niña en mis brazos sentí como Rick nos envolvía en un apretado abrazo.

Te extlañe – dijo Alexis mientras se aferraba a mí.

Yo también los extrañé a ambos – dije besando la mejilla de la niña y después recibiendo un casto beso de parte de Rick.

Me alegra que por fin estés aquí – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse a saludar a mis padres.

Como siempre mi padre fue cortante y mi madre efusiva, cosa que parecía no afectar demasiado a Rick, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Deberíamos irnos ya - dijo Martha con una sonrisa.

Bien – contesto Rick – yo iré delante y ustedes pueden seguirme, igual si por alguna razón nos separamos aquí está la dirección – termino mientras le extendía una nota a mi madre.

Está bien – dijo mi padre de mal humos – vamos Kate.

Me quede allí viendo a mi padre con su cara seria y la mirada decepcionada de Rick, sabía que él y Alexis estaban deseando pasar un rato conmigo y la verdad es que yo me moría por viajar con ellos, pero no quería que ninguno se disgustara.

Jim – dijo mi madre suavemente – deja que Kate vaya con Alexis, creo que se han extrañado mucho estos días.

Está bien - dijo mi padre de mal humor y dándose la vuelta para subir al coche.

Gracias mamá – dije acercándome a ella y besando su mejilla.

Ya sabes que yo estoy de su lado – dijo besando a Alexis antes de que todos subiéramos a los coches y comenzara el viaje.

Llevábamos casi una hora de viaje cuando Alexis se quedó profundamente dormida. Durante un par de kilómetros guardamos silencio, hasta que vi como Rick hacia un gesto de incomodidad al ver por el retrovisor.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunte, ya que el viaje había sido muy ameno.

Nada – dijo con una sonrisa tomando mi mano y dejando un suave beso en ella.

No me mientas – dije un poco a la defensiva

El solo está un poco preocupado por el fin de semana con tu padre – dijo Martha tranquilamente.

MADRE – dijo Rick en un tomo de advertencia.

¿Qué? – dijo Martha mientras leía un guion – es la verdad, lo siento querida pero tu padre se ha portado muy mal con mi hijo.

No pude evitar sentirme apenada por esa declaración ya que era consciente de que era muy cierta. Mi padre siempre miraba a Rick con odio, le contestaba de malas maneras y lo había dejado plantado en un par de ocasiones que lo invito a él y a mi madre a su casa. La verdad es que Rick es un hombre maravilloso, que no merecía ser tratado así.

Madre por Dios – dijo Rick molesto. – Kate no te preocupes por eso.

Claro que me preocupo – dije tomando una de sus manos y besándola. – no sé qué pasara si mi padre no cambia su actitud.

No pasara nada – dijo el tranquilo y apretando un poco mi mano – te prometo que pase lo que pase entre él y yo, intentare que eso no afecte nuestra relación.

Gracias – dije con una sonrisa – te prometo que hablare con él, para que al menos trate de que las cosas no sean tan tensas este fin de semana.

Esa es una buena idea – dijo el con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borró - aunque con la visita de los abuelos de Alexis no creo que sea posible.

Bueno – suspire – no importa quienes estén este fin de semana, lo importante es que tú, Alexis y yo lo disfrutemos tanto como podamos.

En eso tienes razón – contesto volviendo a sonreír – este fin de semana celebraremos la vida de nuestra princesa y eso es lo importante.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro y que en mi corazón se llenada de una sensación de felicidad indescriptible, ante la forma en que Rick se había referido a Alexis a NUESTRA Alexis.

* * *

CASTLE

Tienes que matarlo

No lo are, sé que puedo manejar esta situación -dijo mi madre con sus ojos cristalizados- solo dame un poco de tiempo.

NO HAY TIEMPO, debe morir

¿Morir? - pregunto- no podría soportarlo, no entiendes que lo amo. Él se ha convertido en mi todo y sin importar lo que digas lo protegeré con mi vida.

Esto puede costarte demasiado, ellos nunca lo aceptaran.

Eso no me importa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- así deba matar a todos lo protegeré- termino dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera de la cocina.

Y corte - dije con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Dios Martha eres increíble- dijo Johana mientras aplaudía.

Estábamos en la cocina de la casa de los Hampton, habíamos llegado hace un rato y mientras Jim, Kate y Alexis jugaban béisbol fuera, Johana me observaba ayudar a mi madre para prepararse para su siguiente obra de teatro. Debo admitir que el hecho de estar todos aquí me tiene un poco nervioso, pero estos pequeños momentos valen la pena.

Gracias Johana- contesto mi madre sonrojándose un poco- solo espero que cuando hagamos la obra me salga igual de bien.

Te saldrá increíble- dije tomando su mano.

Espero me invites al estreno- dijo Johana.

Por supuesto- sonrió mi madre- pero ya basta de ensayos, debemos comenzar a preparar lo de la fiesta de mi nieta.

Tranquila madre- dije sonriente- la fiesta es hasta mañana a mediodía y en un rato vendrán de la empresa de decoración a comenzar a trabajar y mañana terminarán temprano.

¿Y la comida? - dijo Johana.

Contraté una empresa de catering- sonreí.

Bien - dijo- pero si necesitas algo dímelo.

Bueno necesitaría que supervisen todo - dije tranquilo- yo debo ir a buscar a los abuelos de Alexis en un rato.

Claro hijo déjalo en nuestras manos- dijo mi madre.

Esta niña será la mejor bateadora del equipo- dijo Jim sonriendo mientras entraba junto a Kate y a Alexis.

Con los entrenadores que tiene, no lo dudo - dije con una sonrisa y vi como el me miraba con odio. No pude más que sentirme intimidado.

¿Quieren algo de tomar? - dijo mi madre ante el incómodo silencio.

Jugo de nalanja- dijo Alexis y Kate se apresuró a servirle, mientras Alexis se acercaba a mí para que la tomara en brazos.

Kate se acercó al taburete donde estábamos y le entregó el jugo a Alexis para después abrazarme por la espalda y acariciar la cabeza de Alexis. No pude evitar girar mi cabeza y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y acarició mi rostro antes de besar mis labios. De repente nos dimos cuenta que todo estaba en silencio y un poco sonrojados vimos a todos observándonos.

Mi madre y mi suegra estaban emocionadas, mientras que Jim parecía un poco sorprendido.

Se ven tan adorables- dijo Johana.

Si- dijo mi madre.

Gracias - dije feliz- aunque con estas bellezas cualquiera se ve bien.

Todos reímos, bueno menos Jim. De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi el identificador. Hable un par de minutos y suspire al cortar la comunicación.

Era Debbie, están en el centro comercial del pueblo, debo ir a encontrarlos- dije con un suspiro- calabaza ¿quieres ir conmigo? - pregunté

No, quielo quedalme con Kate

Alexis debes ir- dijo Kate acariciando su rostro- son tus abuelos y deben estar ansiosos por verte.

Además- dije interrumpiendo- Kate puede venir con nosotros- dije viéndola con seriedad- solo si quieres.

¿Crees que sea buena idea? - dijo seria

Claro, eso ara que tanto Alexis como yo estemos más tranquilos.

Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa- voy a cambiarme y preparar a Alexis- dijo tomando a mi niña en brazos.

  
  
  



	18. CAPITULO XVIII

CASTLE

Papi – dice Alexis rompiendo el silencio en el auto.

¿Dime princesa?

¿Poque Jim y Jo no son mis abelos? – dice sorprendiéndonos a Kate y a mí.

Alexis – digo un poco impresionado por la pregunta - vera… yo… - no sabía que contestar a eso, observo a Kate y veo que ella está en la misma situación.

Princesa – dice Kate ante mi falta de palabras – tú sabes que mis papás te quieren mucho y…

Ellos estarán felices de ser tus abuelos – digo interrumpiendo a Kate – aunque eso se lo debes preguntar a ellos.

Pero estoy segura que estarán felices de ser tus abuelos – dice Kate con una sonrisa.

Entramos en el estacionamiento, apago el motor y me quito el cinturón antes de girarme hacia Kate y después a Alexis, sé que ella no está cómoda con conocer a sus abuelos, pero debo hacerla entender que a pesar de todo debe darles una oportunidad a los padres de Meredith.

Cariño, sé que quieres mucho a Jim y a Johana y que ellos te adoran ti y estarán felices de ser tus abuelos– digo con una sonrisa – pero ahora vamos a ir a ver a tus abuelos, los padres de tu mami Meredith y quiero que te portes bien.

No quielo – dice seria.

Alexis cariño – dice Kate- ¿tú quieres a tu mami Meredith?

Si – dice mi princesa – ella eta en el cielo.

Bueno, aunque ella este en el cielo, ella estará muy feliz de ver que tu conoces a sus papis.

Y va a sonleil como en mi foto – dice mi niña con curiosidad

Si – dice Kate con cariño – va sonreír mucho, mucho, mucho.

Eta bien – dice mi niña, aunque no muy convencida.

Yo simplemente sonrió con agradecimiento a Kate y pienso en todo lo que se nos viene encima este fin de semana.

* * *

Entramos en la zona de restaurantes del centro comercial y busco la cafetería que Debbie me había indicado. En cuanto ellos nos vieron entrar nos llamaron, tanto Debbie como Mike se pusieron en pie para saludarnos. Me pareció un poco chocante ver a Debbie, era como ver a Meredith solo que con algo más de edad y sobre todo centrada y madura, aunque a diferencia de su hija Debbie era rubia, el color rojizo del cabello de Meredith y Alexis venía de Mike, él era un hombre alto, elegante y serio, aunque en este momento veía a mi hija con mucha ternura. 

Ho Dios mío, esta hermosa- dijo Debbie intentando acercarse a Alexis. Pero mi niña se alejó de ella y se ocultó detrás de Kate, para finalmente pedirle que la tomara en brazos.

Lo siento- dijo Kate, mientras Alexis ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.

Tranquila- dijo Debbie con tristeza- para ella somos solo unos desconocidos.

Debbie, Mike – dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ellos y sorprendiéndome mucho cuando ambos me dieron un muy afectuoso abrazo.

Es un gusto verte Rick – dijo Mike, mientras dirigía su mirada a Alexis.

Lo siento – dije acariciando la espalda de mi hija – tratamos de explicarle que venía a verlos y quienes eran, pero para ella es un poco difícil.

Tranquilo – contento con tristeza – como dijo Debbie, para ella somos solo desconocidos.

Quizá solo deban darle un poco de tiempo – intervino Kate.

Lo siento – dije un poco apenado por no haber hecho las presentaciones correspondientes – ella es Kate Beckett mi novia.

Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar muy bien.

Todo esto era tan bizarro y extraño, me parecía una locura que mis ex suegros con los cuales nunca tuve mucho contacto y mis actuales suegros – de los cuales uno me odia- ahora van a pasar un par de días juntos. A eso debía sumarle a mi madre y a Josh que llegaría mañana. Esto parecía un coctel perfecto para el desastre, solo esperaba que mi relación con Kate saliera ilesa de todo esto.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue tenso, tanto Kate como yo intentamos por todos los medios de convencer a Alexis de que debía acercarse a sus abuelos, pero ella simplemente no quería.

No papi – dijo enfadada – yo solo quelo jugal con la abela Maltha, el abelo Jim y la abela Jo.

Cariño - dije con una sonrisa al escucharla decir eso – puedes tener más abuelos, ellos te quieren igual que la abuela Martha, la abuela Johana y el abuelo Jim – dije y vi la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kate – solo te pido que los dejes estar cerca de ti, que los conozcas.

Pelo no quielo – dijo enfadada.

Alexis hazlo por tu mami, ¿sí? – dijo Kate 

¿Pelo tu etalas comigo? – dijo Alexis con carita de pena

Claro que si mi amor – dijo Kate – yo siempre estaré contigo.

No pude evitar sentir un amor inmenso por esta mujer tan maravillosa y la hija tan increíble que tenía a mi lado, sin importar que pasara este fin de semana, sabía que si ellas estaban a mi lado todo estaría bien.

* * *

Observo a Alexis y Kate jugar en la piscina y no puedo evitar sonreír, por suerte el encuentro entre los Beckett y los Harper no había ido tan mal como esperaba, Debbie había congeniado muy bien con Johana y bueno con mi madre siempre habían sido respetuosas la una con la otra, pero no era como si se tuvieran aprecio. En cuanto a Jim, bueno él se mostró respetuoso y no hizo ningún comentario desagradable y Mike simplemente era un hombre callado que solo observaba la situación.

Pero después del nerviosismo de ese encuentro, poder ver a Alexis y a Kate disfrutar me llenaba de tranquilidad, no sabía que había hecho para merecer una mujer y una hija así, pero estaba muy agradecido, Kate cuidaba y protegía a Alexis como si fuese suya. Suspire al recordar como en cuanto llegamos se llevó a la niña a la piscina, para evitarle presenciar unas presentaciones que sabía serian incomodas y podían hacerla sentir más aprensión hacia sus abuelos y por ese simple gesto la amaba aún más.

Se ve que es una muy buena mujer – dijo Debbie a mi lado, causándome un pequeño sobresalto.

Lo es – dije cuando normalicé mi corazón – y adora a Alexis

Y por lo que veo mi nieta también la adora a ella – suspiro- ¿ella sabe… 

No – dije interrumpiendo su pregunta.

Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué? – dijo tranquilamente.

Es un tema demasiado doloroso y delicado – suspire – no sé cómo decírselo, sé que no cambiara nada en nuestra relación o en el amor que siente por mi hija, pero es un tema muy delicado.

Lo sé – dijo suavemente – para mí también es un tema doloroso.

Debbie tú sabes que Meredith fue…

Lo sé – sonríe con dulzura - se lo que sentías por ella, lo que ella hizo y sobre todo lo que tú has hecho por mi familia.

Yo no hice nada – contesto.

Claro que sí y por eso siempre te estaremos agradecidos – se coloca frente a mí y me ve a los ojos con cariño – sé que quizá para ti nosotros no seamos importantes, pero tú y Alexis siempre serán nuestra familia y lamento mucho todos estos años que hemos estado alejados. Si tú nos das una oportunidad nos gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido no solo con Alexis, también contigo.

Debbie – digo con una sonrisa – no te disculpes por nada y quiero que sepas que tú y Mike siempre serán parte importante en mi vida y la vida de mi hija.

Definitivamente mi nieta tiene el mejor padre del mundo – dice dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla antes de entrar en la casa.

Y no puedo evitar ver como se aleja, para después ver a las dos mujeres de mi vida y sonreír, todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida ha hecho que me rodee de todas las personas que están aquí y a pesar de todo, considero a cada uno de ellos de mi familia, y aunque es una familia un poco extraña, eso es lo de menos, estoy feliz de que todos formen parte de mi vida.


	19. CAPITULO XIX

BECKETT

Entro en la habitación, me quito las sandalias, para después dejarme caer sobre la cama, dejó escapar un suspiro. Jamás había estado en una cena tan incómoda en mi vida.

Desde el momento en que nos sentamos a la mesa todo fue incomodo, al inicio porque nadie sabía realmente que decir y cuando Martha, mi madre y Debbie comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta, pareció que todo mejoraría, nos distendimos mucho comentando los planes que había, quienes estaban invitados e incluso dando ideas para la siguiente fiesta.

Pero de repente la melancolía de los abuelos de Alexis gano la partida y comenzaron a comentar como los gustos de Alexis eran igual a los de su madre, el parecido físico que compartían y muchas cosas más. Eso hizo que mi familia dejara de seguir en la conversación, Rick me veía con disculpa y Alexis comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas sobre su madre, sus abuelos comenzaron a contestar y la conversación siguió por esa línea, haciendo que Martha, mis padres y yo nos sintiéramos totalmente fuera de lugar.

cuando la cena finalmente terminamos, pensé que tendría un momento en familia con Alexis y Rick, un momento para compartir y relajarnos justo antes de ir a dormir. pero no, Debbie tenía otros planes. Ella quería llevar a Alexis a dormir y así compartir con ella el cuento favorito de su madre, la niña insistió en que Rick y yo la acompañáramos, pero la convencí para que fuera solo con su padre

mas por evitar más incomodidad que por otra cosa, pero de nuevo esa sensación de que estaba usurpando un lugar que no me correspondía me invadió, haciendo que me sintiera muy molesta.

Bueno eso fue incomodo – había dicho Martha cuando todos se dirigieron a la habitación de la niña. 

Martha se despidió diciendo que ella también necesitaba descansar y yo me quede sola con mis padres. Momento que mi padre aprovecho para comenzar a hacerme sentir mal por la presencia de los suegros de Rick (como él los llamaba) y sobre el hecho de que yo había decidido compartir la habitación con Rick. Cosa que nos llevó a una acalorada discusión que mi madre se vio obligada a terminar recordándole a mi padre que yo era una adulta que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y que ellos solo eran invitados en esa casa. Lo que provoco que ambos nos fuéramos furiosos a nuestras habitaciones.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome sola, miserable y cargada con todas las emociones que había experimentado este extraño día. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo que mañana después de la fiesta, tanto mis padres, como los suegros de Rick se irían a la ciudad y nosotros nos quedaríamos a disfrutar de un domingo tranquilo, en compañía de Martha y Josh quien vendría mañana a la fiesta. Me levante y decidí que me relajaría con una ducha y esperaría a mi novio para poder dormir tranquila envuelta en sus brazos.

* * *

Estoy agotado – dijo Rick entrando en la habitación, cuando yo me acababa de acostar.

Yo también – dije viendo cómo se acercaba a la cama y se inclinaba para besar mi frente.

Lo siento – dijo serio y recostándose encima del edredón para abrazarme – se que este no era el fin de semana que pensábamos.

No, definitivamente no lo es – dije un poco molesta.

¿crees que es buena idea que durmamos juntos? – pregunto después de un silencio largo.

¿disculpa? – dije sintiéndome molesta de nuevo.

No quiero que esa sensación de incomodidad siga creciendo – dijo con un suspiro.

¿crees que esto generara más incomodidad? – dije ya MUY enfadada.

Si – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Dime algo Rick - dije alejándome de él – ¿dices esto por ti o por tus suegros?

Claro que lo digo por ellos – dijo con extrañeza

Pues en ese caso vete a dormir al salón – dije furiosa y dándomela vuelta.

Me quede allí llena de furia y sintiendo que ese sentimiento de no pertenecer allí se hacía más profundo, sentí como la cama se movía y por un momento pensé que él me abrazaría y me explicaría que estaba pasando, pero lo que hizo fue levantarse y alejarse de la cama.

No quiero discutir – dijo - creo que el día ha sido lo suficiente raro, como papara agregar una discusión así que iré a dormir a la habitación de Alexis, ya hablaremos mañana – termino antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Y yo no pude más que comenzar a llorar, desde que lo había visto conversando que Debbie esta tarde en la piscina había tenido esa sensación de que Meredith estaba con nosotros, que de alguna manera sus padres habían venido a reclamar el lugar que ella dejo. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero que él me dijera que no quería compartir la cama conmigo por ellos… simplemente no me lo esperaba. Limpie mis lágrimas y tome una foto de él y Alexis que estaba en el buró, al abrace contra mi pecho mientras dejaba que todo la frustración y enojo que sentía saliera en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

CASTLE

Salgo de la casa hecho una furia, no se suponía que el fin de semana fuese así, se suponía que celebraríamos en familia el hecho de que Alexis está con nosotros, pero no, en lugar de eso parece que Jim me odia más que nunca, Kate se enfada conmigo por sugerir que durmiéramos separados para no incomodar más a sus padres y para colmo cuando preparo un rico desayuno para poder compartirlo con ella y arreglar esta pelea, viene Jim y se lo da a un recién llegado Josh para que se lo lleve.

Maldigo de nuevo mi mala suerte, solo deje la bandeja sola por un minuto, mientras iba a indicarle a los encargados de instalar los toboganes y el castillo inflable donde debían colocarlo. Pero ese minuto fue el que aprovecho Jim para darle la bandeja a Josh y que él se quedara con el crédito de mi desayuno.

Observo el horizonte y suspiro, no puedo dejar que este día se llene de peleas, incomodidad o malos entendidos. Este día es para celebrar que contra todo pronóstico mi hija está aquí con nosotros y sé que todos los que están en esta casa y los que vendrán dentro de un rato, son las personas que la hacen feliz, así que no me queda más que olvidar por un rato todo esto y sacar adelante esta fiesta.


	20. CAPITULO XX

BECKETT

Escuchó como se abre la puerta, acabo de despertar y lo único que deseo es que sea Rick, quiero hacer las paces con él, quiero que celebremos el no cumpleaños de Alexis como una familia. Se que ayer fui injusta con él, después de todo Meredith fue su primera esposa, la madre de su hija y eso hace que de alguna forma él los siga viendo a los Harper como sus suegros. 

Hola dormilona – dice Josh entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

Hola – digo sentándome en la cama sin muchos ánimos.

Veo que estas feliz de verme – dice colocando la bandeja en mis piernas y sentándose junto a mí.

No es eso – digo con un suspiro – es solo que pensé que era…

Rick – me interrumpe – en realidad el preparo ese suculento desayuno, pero estaba ocupado así que tu padre me lo dio para que te lo trajese.

Lo hizo él– digo de repente sintiéndome un poco animada

Si – dice el con una sonrisa – supongo que anoche te portaste muy bien y esta es tu recompensa – termina en un tono pícaro.

En realidad, es su forma de tratar de hacer las paces conmigo – digo con tristeza

¿Qué paso? – dice el preocupado

Le cuento todo lo que paso ayer, la discusión con mi padre y sobre todo la discusión que tuvimos antes de que él se fuera de la habitación.

Ya veo – dice serio – pero creo que esto solo es un mal entendido generado de las molestias que toda esta situación está creando en ambos.

¿mal entendido? – digo molesta – él me dijo que no quería dormir conmigo por sus suegros.

Si – dice Josh tranquilo – y viendo como Jim sigue odiándolo le doy toda la razón.

¿Qué? – digo sin entender

Bueno que si mi suegro me odiara como tu padre odia a Rick yo también me lo pensaría para compartir la cama con mi pareja – dice tranquilo.

Y es allí cuando me doy cuenta del mal entendido, yo le pregunte si todo esto era por sus suegros, refiriéndome a los Harper, ya que es como mi padre los ha estado llamando, pero para Rick sus suegros son mis padres, porque yo soy su novia.

Soy una idiota – digo viendo la sonrisa socarrona de Josh al ver que ya entendí a lo que él se refiere.

Sí que lo eres – dice – y ese hombre es un sol, que a pesar de tu enfadaste sin razón, decidió prepararte un rico desayuno. – termina robándome un trozo de beicon. 

Y ahora debe estar más furioso – digo seria – porque mi padre lo saboteo y para colmo tu estas aquí, en mi habitación.

Sabes – dice Josh serio – quizá debería decirle mi secreto.

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto – sabiendo que solo Lanie y yo sabemos lo que ha pasado y sigue pasando Josh.

Si – dice con una sonrisa – creo que es la única manera que deje de sentirse amenazado por mí – suspira – además creo que llego el momento de comenzar enfrentar esto.

Si tú estás de acuerdo, lo hare – digo seria – Pero no quiero que me dejes decirle solo por ayudarme, quiero que si vas a comenzar a decir la verdad sea porque te sientes listo.

Creo que es lo mejor – dice con una sonrisa – y estoy preparado para todo lo que venga, solo te pido que dejes que vaya a mi ritmo.

Eso está hecho – digo con una sonrisa – y gracias por ayudarme a quitar algo de presión en mi relación con Rick.

De nada – dice con una sonrisa – ahora levántate y ve a hablar con tu hombre.

Sabes – digo abrazándolo con fuerza – no sé qué aria sin ti.

Es lo que yo me pregunto todos los días – dice en tono burlón y ambos comenzamos a reír

* * *

La mañana a pasado demasiado rápido con los preparativos de la fiesta, tanto que no he podido hablar con Rick. Y aunque con su actitud me ha dejado claro que está enfadado, eso no ha evitado que se esfuerce al máximo para hacer de este día uno especial.

Y gracias a ese esfuerzo ha hecho que todos se sientan incluidos en la fiesta y de alguna manera parece que al final todos están encontrando un punto en común, mi padre y Mike están felices ayudando en la barbacoa y por lo que veo se están llevando muy bien. Por otro lado, Martha, mi madre y Debbie se encargan de ver que todos los invitados estén bien atendidos y al parecer lo están disfrutando mucho, Josh por su lado está encargado de jugar con todos los niños en la piscina y no se quien está disfrutando más.

Rick por su parte está dando la bienvenida a todos, eso sí, siempre un poco alejado de mí. Suspiro y observo a Alexis en la piscina, quien después de pasar un rato en el castillo, otro en las camas elásticas, ahora está disfrutando del tobogán que su padre mando a instalar en la piscina solo para esta fiesta.

Mi tarea de hoy es encargarme de que la princesa este bien atendida, y disfrutando al máximo. Pero a pesar de que eso me distrae, no puedo evitar que cierto tiempo mi mirada busque a Rick, lo extraño, sé que la fiesta sería mucho mejor si él estuviese aquí conmigo.

Levanto la vista de Alexis y lo veo saludar a una mujer recién llegada, en otro momento no le habría puesto más atención, pero la forma tan cariñosa y cercana con que la saluda hace que no pueda apartar mi vista de ellos.

Veo que se separan de un fuerte abrazo y como conversan sin alejarse demasiado el uno del otro, antes de volver a abrazarse fuertemente y de que ella bese su mejilla. Siento los celos invadirme por completo. Esta mujer definitivamente representa un peligro, lo sé porque no es la típica rubia tonta con las que Rick se encuentra todos los días, esta es una mujer muy diferente, ella no solo es muy bella, se podía ver a simple vista que no era para nada tonta y que estaba muy segura de sí misma, y esa combinación sabía que podía ser peligrosa.

Veo como ambos se giran hacia mí y aun abrazados comienzan a acercarse a la piscina, Rick me ve y su sonrisa desaparece para ser sustituidas por una cara seria, que solo hace que me sienta aún más nerviosa.

Kate – dice cuando esta frente a mí – déjame presentarte a Kyra Blaine. – dice regalándole a ella una sonrisa – Kyra ella es…

Kate Beckett, tu novia – lo interrumpe – es un placer Kate. – dice extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

La tomo con un poco de molestia, estoy a punto de preguntar quién demonios es, cuando Alexis llega corriendo y se abraza a Kyra y ambas comienzan una conversación. Rick sonríe y se aleja un poco, colocándose junto a mí.

¿crees que cuando termine la fiesta …

Es hora de partir la tarta – dice la voz de Martha interrumpiéndome.

Suspiro con fastidio, pero la sensación desaparece rápidamente cuando Alexis nos pide a Rick y a mí que soplemos las velitas junto a ellas. Al ver la cara de felicidad de ambos no puedo más que sentirme feliz. Ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y al menos por unos segundos puedo sentir que somos una familia, una que está pasando un mal momento, pero una familia.


	21. CAPITULO XXI

BECKETT

En cuanto soplamos las velas y nos tomaron algunas fotos Rick se alejó llevándose con él a Alexis, a pesar de toda la fiesta siguió con normalidad y todos intentamos ayudar para que fuese increíble para Alexis, pero cada tanto seguía buscando con la mirada a Rick, quien siempre estaba rodeado de personas, con una sonrisa en los labios y un par de veces en compañía de la tal Kyra.

Ver a esa mujer junto a Rick me hizo sentirme fuera de lugar, como si de repente estuviese fuera de más. Nunca he sido una mujer insegura, pero estaba casi segura de que a Kyra le interesaba mi novio, y también que era el tipo de mujer que podía conquistar su corazón.

Observo como poco a poco se comienzan a retirar los invitados y siento como alguien me toma del brazo y me aleja un poco de la zona de la fiesta.

¿Estás bien? – dice Josh con cara de preocupación

He tenido mejores momentos – digo sin ganas.

Veo que no has logrado hablar con Rick

No – digo sin ganas – y por lo que veo, él no está interesado en conversar conmigo.

Bueno, ahora que termine la fiesta y todos nos vayamos…

Quizá debería irme con mis padres – lo interrumpo

¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendido

Es lo mejor – digo con tristeza – él no quiere hablar conmigo y no lo culpo, estaba tan concentrada en la visita de los Harper que mal interprete todo y en lugar de apoyarlo lo he tratado muy mal.

Kate – dice tomándome por los hombros y obligándome a verlo a los ojos – creo que los dos están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es solo un mal entendido. Quédate aquí, con él y con Alexis, explícale lo que paso y sobre todo déjalo entender tus miedos y tus dudas. – besa mi frente – él es el hombre de tu vida y lo sabes, así que no lo pierdas. – dice antes de alejarse de mi rumbo a la casa

Suspiro y observo el horizonte, ni siquiera la bella vista es capaz de calmar este miedo que tengo por dentro, miedo a perderlo, no solo a él, sino también a Alexis. Suspiro con cansancio y me dirijo a la playa, necesito pensar muy bien mi siguiente paso, una parte de mi quiere huir de todo esto e irme a New York con mis padres, pero sé que si hago eso es muy probable que termine mi relación con Rick.

Me siento en la arena simplemente observo el horizonte y como poco a poco las olas llegan a la orilla para después volver al mar. Parece tonto, pero eso logra que me relaje un poco o al menos lo suficiente para que mi cerebro comience a pensar en que debería hacer caso a los consejos de Josh y afrontar las cosas, aunque esto me provoque miedo.

Kate – dice una vocecita a mis espaldas, mientras unos brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello.

Hola princesa – digo tomándola del brazo y sentándola entre mis piernas mientras beso su cabeza – no deberías estar despidiendo a tus invitados.

Ya se fuelon – dice feliz.

Que bien – digo con una sonrisa – en ese caso deberías estar abriendo tus regalos.

No – dice girando su rostro para verme – los legalos los ablimos cunado etamos solo papi, tu y yo, así somos los plimelos en velos y jugal con ellos.

¿de verdad? – digo feliz

Sip – dice quitándose los zapatos – es tladición – termina antes de levantarse e ir a buscar conchas en la arena y mostrármelas.

Yo la observo con una sonrisa, mientras el sol comienza a ocultarse y su cabello se ve aún más rojo y hermoso.

Hola – dice una voz junto a mí y al girarme me sorprendo al ver a Kyra allí – venía a despedirme de Alexis, pero ya que estas aquí me gustaría hablar contigo.

La observo y no puedo evitar sentir que esta conversación será muy desagradable.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo a Kate y a Alexis en la playa y me muero de ganas de ir y sentarme junto a ellas, de abrazarlas y quedarnos allí hasta que anochezca, pero mi enojo gana la partida.

Habla con ella – dice una voz a mi lado – la amas, no puedes negarlo

Eso no importa – contesto – ella me lastimo.

Sabes – dice Kyra girándose para mirarme – nunca pensé que llegaría el momento de que encontraras a alguien lo suficientemente buena como para dejarla entrar en tu vida, pero sobre todo para dejarla entrar en la vida de Alexis, pero la veo a ella y la forma en que se comporta con Alexis y esa manera tan especial en que te mira y sé que es la indicada – me da un beso en la mejilla – así que no la dejes ir.

Observo como Kyra se dirige a la playa y siento pánico al pensar que puede decirle la loca de mi amiga y publicista a Kate, pero no tengo tiempo para detenerla cuando otra voz me llama.

Rick – dice Josh a mi lado.

Josh

Gracias por la invitación, disfrute mucho la fiesta – dice y yo observo con sorpresa como lleva su bolsa al hombro – por desgracia no podre quedarme hasta mañana.

Lamento que sea así – digo sorprendido ya que pensé que el pasaría la noche aquí con nosotros.

Bueno el deber me llama – sonríe – pero no quería irme sin hablar contigo

Tu dirás – digo serio.

Veras – comienza y puedo ver que está nervioso – Kate es mi mejor amiga, mi vida sería un desastre sin ella – suspira – ella y sus padres se han convertido en mi familia.

¿Por qué me dices esto? – digo al ver que se queda callado.

Porque ella te ama y sé que tú la amas – me ve directo a os ojos – están hechos el uno para el otro y yo siempre los apoyare, pero quiero que sepas que si tu lastimas a mi hermanita te matare, lenta y dolorosamente.

Josh...

Habla con ella, arreglen este mal entendido – me interrumpe – y por tu bien espero que cuando regresen a New York ella sea la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Lo prometo - digo viéndolo con seriedad – pero necesito que me digas algo.

¿Qué? – dice viéndome con sospecha.

¿de verdad no sientes nada por ella?, ¿nunca intentaste o intentaras algo más?

Por supuesto que no – dice con una sonrisa – ella te explicara porque – se da media vuelta para irse – hasta luego y recuerda lo que te dije.

Lo observo con duda, asombro y admiración, definitivamente es un buen amigo y si lo que dijo sobre solo querer una amistad con Kate es verdad, realmente me alegra que él esté en su vida. Solo espero poder cumplir la promesa que le acabo de hacer.


	22. CAPITULO XXII

Conozco a Rick hace un par de años, siempre he admirado su forma ser, su talento y sobre todo lo buen padre que es - dice tranquila después de un rato de silencio- durante todo este tiempo he visto como las mujeres se derriten por él y como intentan acercarse a él sin éxito. Durante algún tiempo pensé que si era paciente quizá él me vería como algo más que una amiga, hasta que me di cuenta que eso no pasaría. Él no quería una relación, su prioridad era Alexis y su bienestar, el resto le daba igual -suspira- o eso pensé hasta que me habló de ti. Sabes estuve de viaje por meses cuando regresó lo primero que me dice es que conoció a alguien y que está enamorado.

Me alegré mucho por él, aunque sentí un poco de celos y hoy cuando vi como sonríe al hablar de ti, como a pesar de estar enfadado no puede evitar buscarte con la mirada y como sus ojos se llenan de ternura al verte junto a Alexis, me siento feliz, real y genuinamente feliz por él.

No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero por la forma en que tú lo miras y como estabas a punto de matarme cuando me viste junto a él, deduzco que lo quieres, que te importa, así que te pediré algo- me ve a los ojos- ve habla con él, arréglalo de una vez, no te conozco, pero a él sí y Rick se merece ser feliz.

Luego de ese discurso se levantó y se acercó a Alexis, se despidió de ella con varios besos y abrazos y luego se marchó. Debo admitir que me sorprendió, no sabía que esperar de ella, pero esto realmente nunca lo imaginé. Alexis se acercó a mí entregándome varias conchas de mar y luego se alejó buscando más. Yo simplemente observé el horizonte y decidí que debía resolver todo esto de una buena vez.

* * *

Suspiro viendo como comienza a atardecer y decido que es momento de hablar con Rick, estoy a punto de ponerme de pie cuando él se sienta junto a mí, de inmediato me pongo nerviosa.

Lo siento- digo después de un rato de silencio.

Yo también- dice girando a verme. - sé que el fin de semana ha sido tenso, con tu padre que me odia, los abuelos de Alexis y todo lo de la fiesta-suspira- fue demasiado, no debí exponerte a eso

No – digo rápidamente – todo esto es mi culpa – me giro para poder ver su rostro mientras le doy la explicación que merece – yo debí ayudarte a superar todo esto y en lugar de eso te cargue con mis dudas y miedos.

¿Dudas?, ¿miedos? – dice preocupado.

Si – suspiro un poco avergonzada – pensé que al tener a los padres de Alexis aquí, ellos te recordarían a Meredith y de alguna manera te darías cuenta que yo no soy como ella, y…

Nunca te compararía con ella – me interrumpe – y si alguna vez lo hiciera, créeme tú la superas por mucho.

Rick yo no…

No tengas miedo Kate – dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – yo te amo y pase lo que pase quiero estar junto a ti, aunque tu padre me odie y me ponga celoso de tu mejor amigo.

Yo también te amo – digo con una sonrisa – y perdón por como reaccione ayer cuando…

yo solo no quería que las cosas fueran incomodas con tu padre- me interrumpe - aunque creo que quizá debo dejar de enfocarme en eso.

No fue eso lo que me molesto – digo con vergüenza – cuando dudaste de dormir juntos pensé que lo decías por tus suegros, bueno por tus antiguos suegros y estaba tan nerviosa que no supe reaccionar, lo siento.

Yo también lo siento – dice con una sonrisa – debí reaccionar diferente, hablarlo contigo y no comportarme como un niño caprichoso.

Bueno no lo hiciste – sonrió – sé que intentaste llevarme le desayuno – veo su sorpresa – y que mi padre se te adelanto.

Debo admitir que cuando vi a Josh subir con la bandeja quería matarlo – suspira – pero ya paso.

Si, ya paso – digo tomando su rostro y robándole un suave beso.

Mmm – dice cuando me alejo – como he extrañado tus besos – dice besándome él a mi esta vez.

Seguimos besándonos un par de veces entre sonrisas y miradas llenas de amos, hasta que Alexis llamo nuestra atención para mostrarnos más conchas de mar.

Quielo llevalas a casa – dice feliz.

Me parece perfecto – contesta Rick.

Podemos buscar hacer algo lindo con ellas – digo observando lo coloridas y diferentes que son – quizá un adorno que podamos poner en el salón.

Si – dice Alexis – buscale más.

Sonrió y observo a Rick y como está mucho más feliz que en todo el día y recuerdo lo que menciono sobre Josh, quizá sea buen momento para aclarar eso y así él también pueda dejar las dudas atrás.

Rick – digo llamando su atención – hay algo que debo decirte.

¿Tu dirás? – dice viéndome con seriedad.

Antes debes prometerme que lo mantendrás en secreto, nadie más que tú, Lanie y yo lo sabemos y por ahora debe permanecer así.

Tienes mi palabra – dice solemnemente al darse cuenta de lo serio que es lo que debo confesar.

Veras se trata de Josh – digo viendo al Alexis jugar en la playa.

¿qué pasa con él?

Bueno como te dije lo conocí cuando lo de mi trasplante – digo – nos convertimos en buenos amigos rápidamente, y en un momento de debilidad él me confeso que… - carraspeo – bueno él es gay – termino viendo a Rick y su cara de sorpresa.

¿pero… - suspira- la verdad jamás lo imagine. –suspira - ¿Por qué nadie más lo sabe?

Bueno la primera vez que se lo confeso a alguien fue a sus padres y bueno ellos lo rechazaron – digo recordando la historia que Josh me conto – por suerte había obtenido una beca para la universidad y bueno trabajo duro y gracias a eso llego a donde está hoy.

Creo que eso es admirable – dice luego de un rato – que haya salido adelante a pesar de todo y me alegra que te haya encontrado a ti para ayudarlo.

No creo que le haya ayudado mucho – digo encogiéndome de hombros – pero mi familia y yo lo hemos adoptado.

¿Tu padre…

No lo sabe – lo interrumpo – y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría si se entera.

¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí?

Bueno él sabe lo importante que eres para mí – contesto- y me permitió que te lo dijera, para evitar tus celos.

¿Sabes que me advirtió que debo hacerte feliz? – dice con una sonrisa

No me sorprende. – ya te lo había dicho es como mi hermano mayor.

¿eso lo convierte en mi cuñado? – dice y ambos comenzamos a reír. A pesar de todo parece que al fin vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de fin de semana.


	23. CAPITULO XXIII

BECKETT

Ha pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Alexis, y parece que todo está bien, disfrutamos lo que quedó de fin de semana y al volver a la ciudad fuimos a cenar al nuevo apartamento de los Harper, quienes están pasando bastante tiempo con Alexis, pero sin tratar de alejarla de nosotros y eso es algo que agradezco mucho.

Josh decidió quedarse una temporada en New York y ahora que Rick sabe todo de nuestra relación, ellos se han vuelto buenos amigos, aunque Rick sigue diciendo que no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos. El que no la está pasando muy bien es mi padre.

Para él que Josh y Rick sean amigos es inconcebible, ellos deberían ser rivales en una guerra de la cual Josh seria el ganador, así que verlos conversar y reír juntos para mí padre es un poco bizarro.

Pero a mí me encanta, me encanta que mis amigos y mi novio se lleven tan bien. Que mi madre adore a Rick y a su familia y sobre todo me gusta sentirme aceptada por la familia de Rick y la de Alexis.

Observo con una sonrisa como mi pequeña corre para completar su carrera y comienzo a animarla y cuando finalmente logra tocar la base antes que la toque la pelota no puedo ocultar mi orgullo y emoción, mientras ella celebra con sus compañeros.

Esa niña tiene talento- dice mi padre- me recuerda un poco a ti.

Ella es increíble- sonrió- yo por otro lado era torpe.

Eras buena, solo que no te gustaba perder- dice mi padre- te frustrabas cuando no conseguías lo que querías.

Bueno creo que eso no ha cambiado mucho- digo tranquila.

Es verdad- sonríe- eso ha hecho que tengas todo lo que quieres, que seas una mujer exitosa.

Tengo casi todo lo que quiero- lo corrijo.

¿Casi todo?,¿qué te falta? -dice con una carcajada.

Que tu aceptes mi decisión- digo seria- que entiendas que quiero estar con Rick, que él me hace feliz.

Pues eso no creo que suceda - dice serio

¿Porque? - pregunto- ¿qué es lo que te molesta de Rick?, él es un hombre talentoso, inteligente, simpático y me hace feliz.

Simplemente nunca creeré que él te merece- dice serio- para mí nunca habrá un hombre lo suficientemente bueno, como para llevarse a mi niña.

Papá...

Kate yo soy tu padre y te amo más que a mi vida, pero debes entender que para mí nunca será fácil verte con un hombre. Sea quien sea.

¿Ni siquiera Josh? -digo enfadada, ya que según mi padre Josh es el hombre perfecto.

Josh se ganó mi admiración y respeto por la forma en que cuido y sigue cuidando de ti- dice serio.

Pero él es solo mi amigo, eso no cambiará nunca- digo seria- el hombre que amo es Rick y de verdad espero que lo aceptes, porque si de mi depende pasaré el resto de mi vida con él. - digo enfadada antes de alejarme de él.

Observo en la grada a Rick que sonríe mientras conversa con mi madre, no puedo evitar sonreír. Aunque mi padre siga sin aceptarlo al menos tenemos a mi madre que lo adora demasiado.

* * *

CASTLE

Sonrió al ver a Kate acercarse a la grada, aunque por su mirada sé que está enfadada por algo, pero en cuanto me ve sonreír ella también sonríe.

¿Cómo estás? - digo tomándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla.

Ahora mucho mejor - contesta.

Le decía a tu madre que tenemos todo listo en casa para que almorcemos hoy- digo feliz.

Tengo una duda- dice Johana. - ¿ustedes ya viven oficialmente juntos?

No -dice Kate.

Si- contesto a la vez.

Ambos nos observamos y Johana ríe.

Veo que lo tienen muy claro- dice.

Aún no vivimos oficialmente juntos- dice Kate- aunque paso más tiempo en su casa que en la mía.

¿Porque no te mudas oficialmente? - digo encantado con la idea.

Creo que es muy pronto - dice seria- y no quiero agregar más presión a mi padre.

Hija él...

No Johana- interrumpo- en eso Kate tiene razón, no hay que presionarle de más.

Creo que él está comenzando a entender - dice Johana- solo dale un poco más de tiempo.

Le daré el que necesite- contesto- lo que yo más quiero en este mundo es que Kate y mi hija estén bien y sean felices y sé que ambas quieren mucho a Jim y quieren que el este bien.

Me alegra escuchar eso- dice Johana, mientras que Kate besa mi mejilla con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Estamos listos para irnos- dice Jim acercándose con Alexis tomada de su mano.

Perfecto, en casa nos espera mi madre y Josh llegará en un rato- digo comenzando a caminar hacia el coche y esperando que la comida vaya bien.

* * *

En cuanto llegamos mi madre puso bebidas en las manos de todos, para después llevarse a Alexis a ducharse y cambiarse, yo me refugie en la cocina, para terminar de preparar todo con ayuda de Kate y Jim se quedó en el salón viendo la TV en compañía de Johana. Por sus caras diría que más que ver la TV, discutían por algo, pero no quise indagar demasiado.

¿A qué hora viene Josh? -pregunto

Está por llegar- contesta Kate, mientras me abraza por la espalda. - gracias.

¿Porque? - digo sorprendido

Por no presionarme, por darme tiempo a mí y sobre todo a mi padre.

Ya te lo dije, te amo- digo girándome para ver su rostro- y lo que quiero es que seas feliz y sé que eso no pasará hasta que tu padre acepte nuestra relación.

Solo espero que lo acepte pronto- dice

Lo hará- beso sus labios- ya verás.

Estoy aquí- dice Josh entrando en la cocina, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando toco el timbre o entro en casa. - se ven tan tiernos juntos.

Bienvenido- digo con una sonrisa y acercándome a él para saludarlo.

Gracias por la invitación- me entrega una botella de vino- traje esto, espero quede bien con lo que sea que cocinaste para nosotros

Es perfecto- digo.

JOSH- se escucha el grito de mi hija, mientras corre a los brazos de su amigo.

Hola princesa- dice este tomándola en brazos.

El resto de la mañana pasa entre risas y diversión a las que Jim se une de manera tímida, pero decido tomar eso como un avance y disfrutar de que al menos no me ve de manera asesina.

Estamos todos en el salón disfrutando de un café y hablando de todo y de nada cuando Josh se pone serio. Lo cual es poco común.

Necesito decirles algo - dice- no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero creo que este es el mejor momento.

¿Pasa algo malo? -dice Johana preocupada

Bueno no es malo- dice viendo a Kate - es sobre el trasplante.

¿Está todo bien? – digo preocupado por la salud de mi novia.

Si- dice rápidamente- realmente es algo que tiene que ver con la familia del donante.

Josh habla de una vez- dice Kate.

Veras, cuando se realizó el trasplante, tanto nosotros, como la familia de donante decidieron que todo fuese anónimo- suspira- para ellos era una situación difícil y bueno la tuya, la nuestra no era mejor, especialmente por lo urgente que era hacer el trasplante.

Lo sé- dice Kate con un poco de tristeza- yo sentía que le robaba la vida a alguien más.

No fue así- digo rápidamente.

No, no lo fue- dice Josh- alguien salvo tu vida y eso es genial. -suspira- pero ahora se nos presenta una nueva situación. La familia del donante quiere saber a quiénes le fueron entregados los órganos de su familiar y están muy interesados en conocer especialmente a la persona que recibió el corazón.

¿Qué? - digo sorprendido

Bueno eso es lo que me ha dicho el hospital - dice Josh- al parecer para ellos fue todo muy difícil y ahora quieren cerrar este ciclo.


	24. CAPITULO XXIV

CASTLE

Puedo negarme- dice Kate con la mirada perdida.

Puedes negarte a conocerlos, pero tu información sería más difícil de ocultar.

¿Debo decidir ahora? - pregunta.

No, pero si debes hacerlo pronto.

¿Qué creen que debo hacer? - pregunta a todos y a nadie a la vez.

Creo que deberías conocerlos- dice Johana con lágrimas en los ojos- de alguna manera su ser querido sigue viviendo en ti y gracias a él tu siguen con nosotros, sería una linda forma de agradecerles.

Hazlo hija- dice Jim abrazando a su esposa.

Es tu decisión Kate- dice Josh- y sin importar cuál sea la respetaremos y te apoyaremos.

Josh dale un par de días- digo serio - creo que lo mejor es que ella lo piense.

Está bien- dice- pero no te tardes demasiado- se acerca Kate y la abraza antes de despedirse de todos e irse.

Poco después los padres de Kate también se marchan y mi madre se lleva a Alexia a la planta superior para que haga su tarea.

Sé que todos lo hacen para darle espacio y lo agradezco, me pongo de pie para ir a la habitación y darle un momento a solas, pero ella me detiene.

Quédate conmigo- dice mientras unas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro.

Siempre - digo sentándome juntos a ella y abrazándola con fuerza, permitiendo que se desahogue.

* * *

BECKETT

Lloro mientras me abrazo a Rick que en algún momento me sentó sobre sus piernas y me sostiene muy cerca de él, mientras acaricia mi espalda, no puedo evitar que todo esto me afecte, a pesar de todo lo que paso, nunca me plantee conocer a la familia del donante, creí que la mejor forma de agradecerle era vivir una buena vida, una que valiera la pena. Pero sé que ellos se merecen saber dónde termino el corazón de su ser querido.

¿Qué debo hacer? – digo después de un rato.

Creo que debes conocerlos – dice suavemente – lo veo desde ambos lados, si fueran los órganos de alguien a quien amo, me gustaría saber a quienes salvo y al ser tu quien recibió ese corazón, quiero conocerlos y agradecerles por salvarle la vida a la mujer que amo.

Sé que es lo que debo hacer – digo en un suspiro – pero me aterra que piensen que salvar mi vida fue un desperdicio, no cumplir con las expectativas que ellos puedan tener sobre mí.

Kate – dice alejándome un poco de él y así ver mi rostro –lo que ellos quieren es solo saber a quienes tienen parte de esa persona a la que aman, ver que sueños ayudo a cumplir y que vidas salvo.

Yo creo que ellos estarán encantados de saber que gracias a ese corazón tu puedes cuidar de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad, que gracias a este corazón Alexis por fin sabe lo que es una madre y yo logre encontrar la felicidad. Sé que te asusta, pero Kate hagas lo que hagas yo estaré contigo.

¿iras conmigo a conocerlos? – digo como una niña asustada

Si es lo que quieres lo are – besa mi frente – te amo y estaré donde me necesites, siempre.

Te amo – digo abrazándolo con fuerza y dando gracias al cielo por tenerlo aquí conmigo.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, llego el día de conocer a la familia de mi donante y no sé si la decisión que tome fue la correcta. No dudo de conocerlos, si no de la forma en que Josh y yo decidimos realizar este proceso y es que, por petición mía, ni él ni nadie de mi familia sabe nada de la familia del donante, ni ellos recibieron nada de información sobre mí, simplemente hoy nos presentaremos en el hospital y nos veremos por primera vez en una de las salas de reuniones que tienen allí.

Lo preferí así, porque sabía que si recibía laguna dato de ellos, no resistiría la tentación de usar mis recursos y averiguar quiénes eran y probablemente ellos harían lo mismo. Creo que así no llevamos prejuicios, ni expectativas y será todo un poco más naturales.

Me observo en el espejo, y decido que estoy muy bien así, estoy usando un vestido negro, ni demasiado formal, ni demasiado casual y una chaqueta blanca, mis inseparables tacones, y mi cabello en un moño y un maquillaje natural, suspiro y salgo del vestidor.

Estas guapísima – dice Rick acercándose para besarme suavemente.

Gracias – contesto arreglando el cuello de su camisa – tú también estas muy guapo.

¿de verdad? – dice alejándose y dando una vuelta para que lo vea – ¿crees que debería llevar una corbata?

No – digo con una sonrisa – no vamos a algo formal.

Bueno, quiero dar una buena impresiona.

La que debe impresionarlos soy yo – digo con nerviosismo – pero si estas a mi lado eso no me asusta tanto.

Te van a amar – contesta – tanto como te amo yo.

Ya veremos – digo abrazándome a él.

Créeme Kate, ellos estarán felices de saber que tú tienes ese corazón, no solo porque te mantiene con vida – besa mi mejilla - también porque eres increíble y extraordinaria.

Gracias – digo dejando un beso en sus labios, antes de tomar mi bolso y luego tomar su mano para salir de casa rumbo a al hospital.

* * *

¿ya los vistes? – digo cuando Josh nos dirige a la sala donde ya nos espera la familia del donante.

No, no se me ha permitido tener contacto con ellos – suspira – ellos saben que somos amigos y debemos respetar las condiciones.

Estoy muy nerviosa – digo cuando estamos frente a la puerta – no sé si estoy lista para esto.

Kate tranquila – dice Rick – estamos aquí contigo.

Rick tiene razón – dice Josh – ellos te van a adorar y al saber quién eres y como eres estarán aún más orgullosos de la decisión que tomaron.

Está bien – digo respirando profundo – vamos.

Abro la puerta y doy un par de pasos dentro de la habitación con Rick y Josh justo detrás de mí, suspiro y levanto la vista del suelo para buscar a las personas que me esperan, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con una pareja elegantemente vestidas, en cuanto identifico quienes son mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y comienzo a sentir que el aire no llega a mis pulmones, mi cerebro comienza llenarse de preguntas y a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que la pregunta ¿Qué hacen los Harper aquí? Llena mi mente por completo, justo antes de que todo se vulva totalmente negro.


	25. CAPITULO XXV

CASTLE

Observo como Kate abre la puerta, sé que está nerviosa así que me coloco lo más cerca que puedo para infundirle ánimo. Peto antes de que me dé cuenta ella se detiene bruscamente, lo que hace que retire mi mirada de ella para buscar que causó esa reacción y es cuando los veo, allí están Mike y Debbie.

Me quedo de piedra y busco rápidamente a Kate con la mirada, quien está en shock y le cuesta respirar y logro atraparla cuando se desvanece, es en ese momento que Josh reacciona y comienza a llamar a una enfermera, mientras me pide que la coloque en el sofá que hay en la habitación. Obedezco y mientras él revisa su corazón, yo acarició su mejilla y le habló, tratando que reaccione.

En cuestión de minutos Josh le ha colocado oxígeno y monitorea su corazón, mientras yo me muero de miedo.

¿Tú lo sabias? -dice Josh molesto.

No- digo viéndole a los ojos- cuando Meredith murió yo solo pensaba en Alexis.

¿Y ustedes lo sabían? - pregunta enfadado a los Harper.

No- dice Debbie - ni siquiera sabíamos que Kate había tenido un trasplante, esto nos tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Mmmm- se queja Kate suavemente.

Rápidamente nos centramos en ella.

Cariño reacciona- digo acariciando su mejilla- abre los ojos.

Rick- dice y abre los ojos, me ve con sorpresa y su corazón comienza a acelerarse de nuevo y respira con dificultad- déjame- dice alejándose del toque de mi mano.

Siento que ese simple gesto es como una espada atravesando mi corazón, pero a la vez lo entiendo, ella no sabe mucho de todo lo que pasó en mi vida en la época que Meredith murió.

Rick, lo mejor es que salgan de aquí - dice Josh al ver que el estado de Kate está empeorando- yo la llevare a una habitación y me aseguraré que esté bien.

Está bien- digo alejándome de ellos- yo llamaré a sus padres.

Buena idea- dice antes de comenzar a dar órdenes a la enfermera, mientras los Harper y yo salimos de la sala, hago la llamada y luego me giro a ver a mis ex suegros.

¿De verdad no lo sabían? -digo enfadado.

Rick- dice Mike- cuando nuestra hija murió y supimos que era donante, en lo único que pensamos fue en cumplir su voluntad. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo duro que fue para nosotros descubrir quién era Meredith y las cosas que hizo.

Y después de eso han sido años tratando de aceptar y vivir con su perdida, ella era mi niña - dice con lágrimas en los ojos- es hasta ahora, al ver a Alexis y lo mucho que se párese a ella que hemos pensado en lo de la donación. Queríamos saber que vidas salvo nuestra hija, para cuando le cuentes la verdad a Alexis ella pueda saber que, a pesar de todo, su madre la amo y que su muerte salvó vidas.

Esto es una locura- digo con un suspiro y dejándome caer en una silla- Meredith me dio lo más hermoso que tengo, gracias a ella tengo a Alexis y ahora descubro que también gracias a ella la mujer que amo sigue con vida. Es como si ella se hubiese encargado de dejar a alguien que complete nuestras vidas.

Rick- dice Debbie - a pesar de todo ella te quería y creo que estaría feliz de ver que su corazón sigue junto a su hija y que ese acto te ha llevado a encontrar la felicidad con una mujer maravillosa.

No puedo contestar nada, porque en ese momento los padres de Kate entran en la sala de espera y comienzan a hacer mil preguntas, después de enterarse de todo, están tan asombrados que simplemente nos sumergimos en un profundo silencio, esperando noticias de Josh.

* * *

Ella está bien - dice Josh apareciendo en la sala de espera después de un rato- tuvo un ataque de ansiedad por todo lo que pasó, pero estará bien - suspira- aunque tuvimos que darle un calmante, ahora está dormida y por precaución la dejaremos un rato en observación.

¿Puedo verla? - digo rápidamente

Rick tu presencia la altero hace un rato, no creo que sea conveniente que la veas.

Josh, solo necesito verla por favor- suplico- tu dijiste que está dormida, no se enterara.

Rick, ella me pidió que...

Déjalo entrar- dice Jim, sorprendiéndonos a todos- él está preocupado por su novia y si mi hija duerme no notará su presencia.

Jim, Kate me pidió que no lo dejara pasar- dice apenado Josh- no puedo...

Si puedes- dice Jim con autoridad- él es su novio y necesita asegurarse de que está bien y si mi hija se enfada yo asumiré la responsabilidad. Aunque honestamente creo que lo que ella realmente necesita es tenerlo cerca.

Está bien- dice Josh- vamos Rick.

Señor Beckett- digo viendo a mi suegro con sorpresa.

Jim- me interrumpe- llámame Jim.

Jim, muchas gracias- digo.

No me agradezcas nada- dice serio- singo teniendo muchas dudas sobre todo esto. Pero sé que en este momento ella te necesita.

Yo simplemente sonrío y sigo a Josh hasta la habitación. Estoy a punto de entrar. De hecho, abro la puerta, pero Josh me detiene.

Rick por favor trata de no alterarla- dice preocupado.

Solo necesito verla Josh- digo con un suspiro- luego me iré y le daré su espacio, dejaré que sea ella quien decida cuando nos volveremos a ver.

Está bien - dice dejándome entrar.

Cuando entro la observo en la camilla, aún tiene oxígeno y monitorean su corazón, aunque no estoy seguro de que quieren decir los números en la pantalla. No puedo evitar sentir de nuevo dolor en mi corazón, por la forma en que me alejo hace un rato, pero sé que lo que acaba de pasar es duro y ella necesita tiempo para entenderlo.

Me acerco poco a poco y con cuidado tomo su mano, en cuanto lo hago los números en la pantalla comienzan a cambiar, pero no la suelto, soy un egoísta que necesita mantener este pequeño contacto.

Me acerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla, mientras la máquina deja salir un par de pitidos, así que me alejo de su rostro, pero no suelto su mano.

Te amo Kate- susurro- el hecho de que me vaya no significa que mi amor se acabó, solo que entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Tomate todo el que necesites amor. Yo te estaré esperando, siempre. - digo besando su mano y luego alejándome de ella con el corazón roto.

Cuando salgo me encuentro a Josh y los padres de Kate en la puerta. Suspiro con cansancio, me informan que los Harper se marcharon así que yo también me despido y les pido que me mantengan informado.

Salgo del hospital sintiendo miedo de lo que pueda deparar el futuro.


	26. CAPITULO XXVI

BECKETT

En cuanto la puerta se cierra abro mis ojos, retiro la mascaría de oxígeno y observo la puerta, no puedo evitar que mis ojos dejen escapar las lágrimas, una parte de mí desea desesperadamente que esté aquí a mi lado, pero otra me dice que quizá lo que siento y lo que él siente, se debe a este corazón. Al corazón de la mujer que amo, de la madre de su hija.

Limpio mi rostro con rabia, cuando escucho ruido en la puerta y decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir fingiendo que duermo, así que me coloco la mascarilla, cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración.

Escucho como entran varias personas, pero no abro los ojos, no quiero ver a nadie, en este momento solo quiero estar sola.

Sabes que delante de mí no debes fingir- dice la voz de mi padre.

Jim ella está descansando- dice Josh.

Josh, llevo siendo su padre demasiados años, se perfectamente cuando duerme y cuando solo intenta que la dejen en paz.

Eso...- escucho a Josh.

No intentes engañarme- dice mi padre y lo siento junto a mí- tu tampoco lo intentes Kate- retira la mascarilla y acaricia mi mejilla- no finjas dormir y no finjas que eres fuerte, sé que estás confundida y sobre todo sé que te parte el Alma saber que Rick se fue.

Solo la mención de Rick es capaz de hacerme reaccionar. Comienzo a llorar como una niña pequeña, mientras mi padre me levanta, para poder acunarme en sus brazos. Todo esto es una locura y sólo en sus brazos me siento a salvo, solo allí puedo sacar mi dolor, mi confusión y mi tristeza.

Pasa un rato antes de que pueda calmarme, en todo ese tiempo mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, mientras mi madre acariciaba mi espalda y Josh simplemente nos observaba.

Gracias- digo alejándome de él.

Cariño soy tu padre, este es mi trabajo- dice con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabías que fingía? - pregunto.

Te conozco muy bien- contesta- a ti y a él - dice señalando a Josh- ninguno de los dos me puede mentir.

¿de verdad? - digo con duda.

¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? - dice levantando una ceja en señal de desafío.

Está bien- digo sin entender muy bien.

Sé que ustedes dos me esconden algo- dice viéndome a los ojos y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Josh- y si no he dicho nada es porque los quiero y respeto a ambos- sonríe- además esa supuesta ignorancia me permite usar a Josh para espantar a tus pretendientes.

¿Que...- comienza Josh- ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Sé que eres gay- dice mi padre tranquilo- sé que nadie más lo sabe y sé que tienes miedo a nuestra reacción - termina viendo a mi madre que sonríe con complicidad.

Yo no quería...

Josh tu eres como un hijo para nosotros- lo interrumpe mi madre- y lo único que queremos para ti y para Kate es que sean felices.

Veo como Josh no puede contener las lágrimas cuando mi madre lo abraza con fuerza, para después dejarle espacio a mi padre para que haga lo mismo.

Lo siento – dice Josh – yo no quería perderlos.

Nunca nos perderás – dice mi madre. –tú te has ganado un lugar en nuestro corazón y en nuestra familia y pase lo que pase eso no va cambiar.

Bueno- dice mi padre limpiando una tímida lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla- ya con este tema resuelto volvemos a ti.

¿A mí? - digo extrañada- estaré bien papá, solo necesito descansar.

Eso lo sé-suspira- lo que me preocupa es, ¿qué pasará con Rick?

No lo sé- digo con tristeza.

Hija ese hombre te ama y por lo que nos contó ni él y ni su familia tenía idea de qué tu habías recibido ese corazón.

No sé qué pensar- digo bajando la vista a mis manos- siento que ellos aman este corazón, no a mi -suspiro- y no sé si lo que siento se debe a este corazón o es real.

Kate eso es una locura- dice mi madre

Quizá lo sea, pero es lo que siento.

Está bien- dice mi padre- por ahora dejemos el tema, no quiero que te pongas mal, pero volveremos a hablar de esto.

¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Rick? - digo después de un rato de silencio.

Desde que tú lo rechazaste- dice tranquilo- solo lo hago para equiparar fuerzas.

Papá...

Es un buen hombre. - me interrumpe- sé que te ama y sé que tú lo amas a él. Pero digamos que me gusto torturarlo y cuando esto termine seguiré haciéndolo.

Todos reímos ante su comentario y no puedo evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que mi padre no odia a Rick y también de cómo acepto a Josh, definitivamente tengo los mejores padres del mundo.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo la pantalla y suspiro con alivio, por fin he terminado el libro. Durante la última semana me he dedicad solo a mi hija y a este libro en un afán de mantener mi mente ocupada la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y así no pensar en Kate y en su ausencia.

Pero Alexis se ha encargado de recordármela a cada momento, no hace más que preguntar por ella y la verdad es que ya no sé qué decirle, porque ni siquiera yo sé lo que está pasando, he intentado llamarla, pero no me contesta, así que opte por enviarle algunos mensajes, solo para decirle lo mucho que Alexis y yo la extrañamos, pero al final no obtuve respuesta. Lo poco que se de ella es porque Johana y Josh se han encargado de informarme como se encuentra, sé que paso un par de días con sus padres y luego volvió a su apartamento donde Josh la ha estado cuidando. También supe que durante toda la semana no ha ido a la comisaria, por recomendación de Josh, ya que debía descansar.

Hola papi – dice Alexis entrando en el estudio.

Hola princesa – digo feliz.

¿hoy viene Kate? – dice y yo suspiro

No cariño – digo tomándola en brazos y abrazándola contra mí.

La estlaño – dice triste - ¿polque no viene?

princesa ella está un poco malita y necesita descansar.

Pelo papi, la cuidamos aquí – dice viéndome con suplica – ve pol ella papi.

calabaza no puedo hacer eso – digo abrazándola con fuerza – ella no puede venir hasta que esté bien.

Pelo papi yo quielo vela y dale muchos besitos - dice triste.

Te prometo que en cuanto ella este bien la iremos a visitar y le daremos muchos besos – digo y la vuelvo a abrazar con fuerza, mientras la escucho sollozar.

Lo peor de toda esta situación es ver a mi princesa así, ella ya perdió una madre y de una u otra forma Kate estaba haciendo ese papel y ahora la pobre siente que está perdiendo a su madre de nuevo. Lo único que espero es que Kate reaccione pronto, porque Alexis y yo la necesitamos demasiado.


	27. CAPITULO XXVII

Feliz navidad y prospero Año nuevo.

* * *

BECKETT

Busco con la mirada a Alexis, he esperado hasta el último momento para salir del coche, lo hice para asegurarme si Rick iría con Alexis o no, por suerte ha venido solo con Martha. Sé que mi ausencia le ha afectado, los mensajes de Rick son prueba de eso, pero no me sentía preparada para ver o hablar con ninguno de ellos. Pero mi desesperación por ver a Alexis ya era insostenible así que aquí estaba con nervios por ver su reacción.

Cuando veo la coleta roja moverse en medio de los niños, no puedo evitar sonreír, y cuando estoy apenas a un par de metro no puedo evitar llamarla.

Kate – grita en cuando me ve, corre a mis brazos y yo la recibo llena de felicidad.

Te extlañe – dice

Y yo a ti princesa – digo besando su cabeza.

¿Cuándo vovelas a casa? – dice viéndome con ilusión.

No lo sé – digo con tristeza – pero quería verte.

¿Y jugalas comigo hoy? –

Claro princesa, jugaremos mucho contigo – digo feliz.

El resto del entrenamiento me la pase pegada a Alexis, animándola, corrigiéndola y enseñándole algunos trucos, estaba feliz de pasar un rato con ella. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Rick y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Cuando la practica termina, recojo las cosas de Alexis y juntas nos dirigimos a la gradería, donde Martha nos espera con una sonrisa, estoy nerviosa, no sé cuál será la reacción de Martha al verme después de tanto tiempo.

Hola querida – dice envolviéndome en un abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

Mejor Martha – digo cuando me recupero de la sorpresa – ¿y tú como estas?

Bueno he tenido mejores días – dice con un suspiro – entre la depresión de mi hijo y la de mi nieta no sé quién te ha extrañado más – su tono parece amable, pero sus ojos me dicen que es un reclamo.

Martha, yo lo siento – digo con tristeza – esto es muy…

Difícil – termina por mí – lo se cariño, y mi hijo también lo sabe – me ve con cariño – por eso decidió no venir, para que si tu decidías venir pudieses pasar tiempo con Alexis. – me ve con cariño – así que, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?

Martha yo…

Tranquila – me interrumpe –Rick está almorzando con Kyra, así que no se aparecerá por donde estemos, como te dije el respeta tus tiempos. – en cuanto escucho eso quiero salir corriendo y alejarlo de esa mujer, pero en este momento no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada, así que me trago mis celos antes de responder.

Me encantaría comer con ustedes – digo feliz por pasar la tarde con mi princesa.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, después de almorzar con Alexis, había decidido volver a casa y pasar el resto de la tarde tranquila y extrañando a Rick y Alexis. Pero mis planes se fueron al demonio cuando recibí una llamada de Debbie Harper. Al parecer ellos querían invitarme a cenar.

En cuanto la propuesta fue hecha me quede congelada, bueno realmente me quede congelada desde que escuche su voz, pero al final había ganado el sentimiento de agradecimiento por lo que hicieron por mí y había accedido a ir a la cena.

Así que aquí estoy entrando en casa de los Harper, en cuanto lo hago comienzo a observar todo con nuevos ojos. Sonrió al ver varias fotos de Alexis, se ve adorable en cada una de ellas. De repente mi corazón se detiene al ver una foto de Meredith, siento como mi corazón se acelera a mas no poder y siento que en cualquier momento saldrá de mi pecho. Trato de controlar mi respiración para poder seguir con esta noche que promete ser dura.

Sabes – dice la voz de Debbie – ella era mi niña, cometió errores, pero nunca deje de verla como mi niña y tenerte aquí de una u otra forma es como tenerla a ella de nuevo.

Es increíble – digo sin dejar de ver la fotografía – su hija me ha dado tanto y nunca llegue a conocerla.

Bueno – dice su esposo – porque no, nos sentamos y hablamos un poco.

Sabes, me sorprende que no te haya acompañado Rick – dice Debbie en cuanto nos sentamos.

Bueno… - no se realmente que decir así que opto por la verdad - cuando descubrimos que este corazón – digo tocando mi pecho – es de Meredith, yo solo necesitaba tiempo.

Si debió ser algo duro para ti – dijo Mike mientras me entregaba una copa de vino.

lo fue – digo – eso me ha hecho pensar si lo que siento por Rick y Alexis se debe a este corazón o si soy yo quien realmente lo siente.

Créeme eres tu – dijo Mike tranquilamente.

¿perdón? – dije sorprendida.

Es la verdad – dijo Debbie – aunque me duela admitirlo.

No entiendo – dije muy confundida - ¿Por qué dicen eso?

¿Qué sabes de Meredith? – pregunta Mike

Muy poco realmente – dije confundida – a Rick no le gusta hablar de ella, pero Alexis siempre habla de que su madre la quería mucho a ella y a Rick.

Ese hombre es increíble – dijo Debbie emocionada.

Si, a pesar de todo lo que paso, mi nieta crecerá admirando a su madre – dijo Mike con dureza.

No entiendo – dije – Meredith no era una mala persona, ella me dio su corazón, ella…

Ella era una mujer egoísta y a quien no le importaba nada, ni nadie – me interrumpió Mike – ella era mi hija y la ame y la amo más que a nada, pero debes saber que ella no era quien crees.

Meredith fue hija única – dijo Debbie – ella siempre fue muy mimada y eso la volvió egoísta – suspiro – cuando creció, su sueño era ser actriz y la apoyamos, queríamos enviarla a la universidad, estudiar y prepararse, pero ella insistió en hacer castings y buscar la fama. Como siempre la apoyamos y cumplimos su capricho.

Allí ella consiguió algunos papeles pequeños, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba trabajar, si no la vida llena de glamur y fama – siguió – cuando conoció a Rick, pensó que el seria su trampolín a la fama, así que se mudó de nuevo a New York, pensando en tener el mismo estilo de vida que en Los Ángeles, pero Rick no es un chico al que le guste mucho la fiesta y eso a ella le molesto.

Cuando se quedó embarazada, Rick intento que no saliera de casa, pero ella insistía y se escapaba de él, eso provoco muchas discusiones entre ellos hasta que cuando ella estaba de unas 25 semanas de embarazo le grito que se marchaba con su amante, y le dijo sin ningún tipo de piedad que la bebe no era suya.

¡¿QUE?! – dije sorprendida.

En cuanto se fue de casa de Rick – continua Debbie – me llamo para decirme que ella y Rick habían terminado, que Alexis no es era hija de Rick, si no de Zack, su representante y que ellos viajarían a Los Ángeles, con nosotros. – en ese momento bajo la vista y vi que se limpiaba las lágrimas – lo siguiente que supe de ellos fue que estaban muertos y que Alexis estaba grave en el hospital.

Lo siento mucho – digo aun en shock – yo no sabía nada.

Lo sé – dijo Mike – Rick asumió la paternidad de Alexis y se ha encargado de que todos los que rodean a Alexis le muestren lo mejor de ella, que mi nieta pueda crecer pensando que su madre era la mejor de todas, por eso lo queremos mucho y hemos permitido que Alexis disfrute al menos de un padre y bueno ahora que tu estas en su vida, también de una madre.

¿Y la familia de su padre biológico? – digo cuando me recupero un poco de la impresión.

Él estaba solo en el mundo, la única familia que Alexis tiene somos nosotros y Rick – dice Debbie – y ahora tú.

Ante todo, lo que acababa de escuchar mi perspectiva de toda esta situación está cambiando y mucho. Pero no podía analizar tantos datos en este momento, debía prestar atención a mis anfitriones, así que esta noche no solo será larga, sino eterna.


	28. CAPITULO XXVIII

Feliz año 2020

* * *

BECKETT

Estoy sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, pero pese a los pocos niños que hay a mi alrededor yo no puedo alejar mi vista de la entrada, se que en cualquier momento Rick y Alexis cruzaran esa entrada y podré verlos, estoy muriendo de los nervios, pero necesito hablar con Rick, necesito escuchar su versión de la historia y sobre todo necesito pedirle perdón por la forma tan estúpidamente en que me he comportado.

Observo mi reloj, según la hora Alexis salió de clases hace 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que lleguen hasta aquí, tiempo suficiente para que entren por esa puerta, pero por alguna razón no aparecen y eso solo hace que mi nerviosismo aumente.

Vuelvo a ver mi reloj y cuando levanto la vista los veo entrar, aunque no están solos, viene con Kyra, no puedo evitar sentir rabia dentro de mí. Me pongo de pie, dispuesta a largarme de aquí y así no enfrentar esta situación cuando una voz me detiene.

Kate- grita Alexis corriendo hacia donde estoy.

Podre estar enfadada con todos, pero si Alexis está cerca todo eso se borra, mi niña es capaz de alegra hasta el más gris de mis días, la tomo en brazos y beso su mejilla mientras ella ríe feliz.

¿Cómo estás princesa? -digo suavemente.

Bien- dice feliz- ¿qué hace aquí?

Bueno me moría por verte y decidí venir- digo sonriendo por su forma de hablar- ¿te gusta la sorpresa?

Si- grita feliz justo antes de que su padre y Kyra estén junto a nosotras.

Kate- dice Rick un poco dubitativo.

Rick- digo con una sonrisa tonta por el simple hecho de escucharle decir mi nombre- espero que no te moleste que viniera. - digo seria al ver a Kyra.

Por supuesto que no- dice rápidamente- tu puedes ver a Alexis siempre que quieras.

Hola Kate- dice Kyra cuando ve que ambos estamos en silencio- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Hola Kyra- digo seria- ya estoy mejor. - ¿qué tal tú?

Feliz- dice con una gran sonrisa- mi prometido Greg y yo estamos esperando un bebe.

Felicidades- digo feliz, no solo por la noticia, también porque eso significa que entre ella y Rick no hay, ni habrá nada. Sé que es tonto, pero por alguna razón siento que si Kyra se lo propone podría alejar a Rick y Alexis de mí.

Gracias, estoy loca de felicidad tanto que desde que lo se, lo comparto con todo el mundo. – dice con una gran sonrisa- y Greg esta tan emocionado y…. estoy hablando demasiado, dice al ver como la observamos – lo siento.

Tranquila – digo con una sonrisa – estas feliz y la felicidad siempre es bueno compartirla.

Si – dice con una sonrisa – y me alegra saber que Rick y tu estarán cerca de nosotros, serna unos tíos maravillosos.

Seré el tío buena onda – dice Rick con una sonrisa – lo malcriare y consentiré a mas no poder.

Ni se te ocurra – dice Kyra justo en el momento que comienza a sonar su móvil.

Cuando Kyra se aleja un poco, Rick y yo nos vemos a los ojos, lo único que quiero en este momento es darle un beso y olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado, pero sé que no debo o al menos hasta que hablemos.

Chicos lo siento – dice Kyra acercándose – pero tú y yo – señala a Rick – debemos ir a la editorial, hay un problema que debemos resolver.

¿No puedes ir sola? – dice Rick.

No, lo siento – contesta – es necesaria la presencia de ambos.

Ambos nos vemos con decepción, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer así que decido que puedo esperar un poco y de paso pasar un rato con Alexis.

¿Puedo quedarme con Alexis? – le digo – luego la llevare a casa.

Si, papi – dice Alexis – quielo jugal con Kate.

Esta bien – dice el con una sonrisa – aunque mi madre no estará así que tendrás esperar que llegue.

Tranquilo yo te espero – digo con una sonrisa.

¿Tienes tus llaves? – pregunta

Si

Bien – se acerca y besa a Alexis y luego besa mi mejilla – las veo luego.

Hasta luego – digo sin dejar de sonreír.

Papi te dio un beso – dice Alexis.

Si – digo con una sonrisa. – y también te dio uno a ti. – beso su frente – ahora que te parece si jugamos un rato y después nos vamos a casa.

* * *

La tarde se me ha pasado volando, entre jugar con Alexis, merendar juntas y luego volver a casa y ayudarle a hacer la tarea, ha sido como si todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de esta casa no hubiese pasado. Me encantaba estar allí, era como volver a casa después de un viaje largo.

Estaba comenzando a preparar algo para cenar juntos, con ayuda de Alexis cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y luego de uno segundos entro el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido cargando dos ramos de flores, uno de tulipanes rosas que le entrega a Alexis y uno de rosas rojas que me entrega a mí, junto a la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

Papi – dijo Alexis en cuanto lo vio.

¿Cómo están las chicas más guapas del mundo? – dice con una sonrisa, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Alexis y otro a mí.

Estamos preparando la cena – digo con una sonrisa.

Si mila papi – dice Alexis mostrándole como coloca pequeños tomates en la ensalada.

Me parece genial – contesta – ¿necesitan ayuda?

No, Alexis y yo lo tenemos controlado – contesto – mejor ve y date una ducha, relájate, ponte cómodo y deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de todo.

Mmm eso suena genial – dice con una sonrisa. –pero, ¿me gustaría hablar contigo?

Tranquilo Rick – sonrió – luego de que Alexis se vaya a la cama, podremos hablar, yo necesito… - no sé cómo decirlo – yo también necesito hablar contigo.

Está bien, es ese caso me daré una ducha y me pondré cómodo – me observa – tus cosas siguen en la habitación, también puedes cambiarte de ropa.

Yo… - digo sin saber qué hacer, emocionada ante lo increíble que es Rick- gracias.

El besa mi mejilla de nuevo antes de susurrar un no es nada en mi oído y luego irse a su habitación a ducharse, observo a Alexis con una sonrisa y deseando que esta noche y esa charla que nos acabamos de prometer sean suficiente para recuperar mi lugar en esta casa, en esta familia, mi lugar en el mundo.


	29. CAPITULO XXIX

2 por 1

* * *

CASTLE

Desde el momento en que vi a Kate en el parque me sentí como un adolecente nervioso ante la chica que le gusta. No podía dejar de mirarla, de observar esa hermosa sonrisa y la forma tan dulce en que veía a mí niña. pero cuando Kyra dijo que debíamos irnos pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero me sorprendió con su propuesta de quedarse a jugar con Alexis y luego esperarme en casa, jamás agradecí tanto los seminarios de actuación que mi madre tomaba.

Kyra me advirtió que no hiciera nada que la pusiera nerviosa o que le provocara huir de nuevo, pero al pasar por la floristería no pude evitar entrar allí y comprarle unas rosas y para que no fuese tan evidente compre unos tulipanes rosas a Alexis. Al llegar a casa y verla allí en la cocina con Alexis fue como regresar a casa después de un largo viaje.

Me di una ducha rápidamente y salí con una enorme sonrisa al verlas allí terminando de poner la mesa. Me acerque para ayudarles a terminar, pero no me lo permitieron. Kate me obligo a sentarme y ella y Alexis se encargaron de servirme la comida, también prepararon una tarta de postre y al terminar Kate no me dejo ayudar a limpiar, aunque si nos dejó a Alexis y a mi estar allí y conversar sobre todo lo que había pasado en los días que no la habíamos visto.

Al terminar ambos fuimos con Alexis a la habitación donde Kate la ducho, mientras yo preparaba sus cosas de la escuela, al terminar ambos nos recostamos con ella en la cama mientras yo les contaba una historia, Alexis se durmió en cuanto comencé, sin embargo, yo seguí contándola hasta el final, viendo la sonrisa y ternura con que Kate observaba a mi princesa.

Se ve preciosa – dijo Kate acariciando su rostro.

Es lo mejor que me ha pasado – conteste – bueno ella y tu. – la sonrió de Kate se amplió ante mi comentario.

Ustedes también son lo mejor que me ha pasado – dice viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Te he extrañado – digo.

Rick yo…

No digas nada – la interrumpo – al menos no aquí – señaló a Alexis – si te parece bien me gustaría que habláramos.

Está bien – dice suavemente, antes de levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación.

* * *

¿Quieres tomar algo? – digo en cuanto llegamos a la primera planta.

Un whisky– dice, pero me detiene en cuanto voy a dar un paso – pero para esto debería estar sobria, así que un café estará bien.

Bien –sonrió – que te parece si vas al salón y te pones cómoda, mientras yo preparo el café.

Está bien

En cuanto le entrego el café, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, compartimos el sofá, pero por alguna razón no nos vemos y mantenemos las distancias, es como si no nos atreviéramos a hacer el primer movimiento.

No sé por dónde empezar – dice ella.

¿Qué te parece si empiezas respondiéndome una pregunta? – digo

Está bien

¿Por qué no me querías cerca ese día? – digo viéndola a los ojos.

Eran demasiadas cosas y no sabía cómo asimilarlo – dice viendo la taza que sostiene en sus manos – de repente sentí que estaba usurpando el lugar de ella, como si le hubiese robado su vida, estaba contigo, con Alexis y tengo su corazón… simplemente era demasiado.

Tu no robaste su vida, ella y tu son completamente diferentes – digo con sinceridad – tu eres quien ha completado nuestra familia, quien nos ha devuelto la felicidad.

Ahora lo entiendo – dice seria – pero en ese momento no lo pude entender.

Quizá sea mi culpa – digo – yo debí decirte muchas cosas sobre Meredith, explicarte que…

Ella te engañaba –me interrumpe. – he visto a los Harper el fin de semana y ellos me contaron muchas cosas. – dice

¿Qué te contaron? – pregunto incómodo.

Bueno, que ella iba a dejarte por alguien mas y bueno que Alexis, ella… - deja la frase en el aire, aunque la entendí bien.

Al parecer los queridos padres de Meredith no podían mantener las cosas en secreto, no es que no pensara decírselo, simplemente quería ser yo quien le hablara de todo eso, quien aclarara esta situación frente a ella.

Así que lo sabes – afirmo – yo te lo iba a decir, solo que es algo delicado, algo que no sabía cómo, ni cuando decírtelo.

Tranquilo – dice tomando mi mano – sé que es algo difícil de decirle a cualquier persona. – suspira- los Harper hablan muy bien de ti, te quieren y agradecen que le des a Alexis una familia.

¿Sabes? – digo después de unos minutos de silencio – Meredith se sacrificó por Alexis, los médicos me dijeron que cuando la encontraron en el auto ella repetía una y otra vez que salvaran a su bebe, perdió la conciencia rápidamente, pero esa es la última frase que dijo. - suspiro - Antes de ese momento ella siempre decía que Alexis era como un alíen que le robaba su belleza, su libertad y muchas otras cosas. Pero al momento de verse en una situación de vida o muerte ella rogo que salvaran a mí niña. Cuando llego al hospital vieron que ella no sobreviviría, pero la bebe tenía posibilidades, así que salvaron a Alexis.

Y luego ella te dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, nunca podré hacer lo suficiente para mostrarle a ella y a sus padres lo agradecido que estoy por como ella salvo a dos de las personas que más amo en el mundo.

Yo también estoy agradecida con ella – dice con una sonrisa – gracias ella sigo viva, gracias a ella los encontré a ustedes que se han vuelto mi familia.

¿eso significa que regresaras a casa? – digo acariciando su rostro.

Bueno ya es tarde – dice tomando la mano que tengo sobre su rostro – estoy cansada y ya que parece que me estas ofreciendo tu casa yo diría que sí.

No te he ofrecido mi casa – digo con una sonrisa – en realidad te he ofrecido la mitad de mi cama – acerco mi rostro al de ella - ¿aceptas?

Acepto – dice besándome suavemente.

Estos días sin ella han sido duros, pero sé que ella los necesitaba para poder ordenar sus ideas y si al final del día la tengo aquí conmigo, valió la pena esperar, siempre valdrá la pena esperar.


	30. CAPITULO XXX

Perdón por la ausencia

* * *

BECKETT

Despierto con una sonrisa en el rostro por el simple hecho de tener a Rick completamente pegado a mi espalda, por poder sentir sus brazos envolviéndome con suavidad y sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no me siento tan feliz, tan completa y tan en paz. Estar aquí con él se siente incluso mejor que antes.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me doy la vuelta para verlo dormir, se ve tan tranquilo y feliz que no puedo evitar acariciar su rostro con suma suavidad, en cuanto mi mano se posa sobre su mejilla él sonríe haciendo que mi sonrisa se vuelva aún más amplia. Pero de repente me siento mal, culpable por haberlo mantenido lejos de mí, por no darle la oportunidad de explicarme muchas cosas, siento que le fallé a él y a nuestro amor.

Kate- dice Rick y por un momento creo que lo he despertado, pero al ver su rostro me doy cuenta que solo está soñando.

Sonrió, de alguna manera el que él diga mi nombre hace que todo lo malo desaparezca de mi mente. Luego de un rato de caricias suaves decido que es hora de levantarme, el despertador está por comenzar a sonar indicando que hay que levantarse a preparar a Alexis para ir a la escuela.

Von una sonrisa me visto, apagó la alarma y me dirijo a la habitación de Alexis, quizá sea tonto, pero he extrañado mucho poder despertarla y ver esa sonrisa que siempre me dedica.

La observo dormir y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es posible que sin ser biológicamente hija de Rick se le parezca tanto, tiene esa misma expresión de paz al dormir, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos azules que enamoran a cualquiera.

Comienzo a acariciar y besar el rostro de Alexis, ella se mueve un poco queriendo evitarme para seguir durmiendo, pero no me detengo, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando me vea.

No, Mami- dice casi en un suspiro y yo me quedo inmóvil.

Es la primera vez que la escucho decirme así, aunque probablemente no se refiera a mí, probablemente sea solo que esta soñando con su madre, pero esa simple palabra me llena de ilusión y a la vez de temor. Quizá sus abuelos se enfaden si ella me llamase así, quizá a Rick no le guste, quizá ella nunca quiera decirme así por respeto a su madre.

Suspiro, eso no importa, por un par de segundos disfruto de la felicidad que la simple palabra "mami" me produce. Una vez que creo que lo disfrute lo suficiente, comienzo nuevamente a llenar el rostro de mi niña de besos y caricias hasta e que ella abre los ojos y me ve con un amor y una felicidad que hacen que la quiera aún más si eso es posible.

KATE- grita- etas aquí- dice mientras se abraza a mí con fuerza.

Si estoy aquí- digo besando su cabeza- y aunque me encanta estar así contigo, es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Si- dice alejándose de mí, pero sin micho ánimo.

¿Qué hacen aquí? - dice Rick entrando en la habitación mientras bosteza.

Alexis debe prepararse para ir a la escuela- digo poniéndome en pie y viendo Alexis con pesar.

Rick se acerca a la cama y toma en brazos a Alexis, la besa y ella se aferra con fuerza a él.

Vamos Kate- dice pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y haciendo que me una al abrazo- vamos abajo a dormir un rato más, luego les prepararé un rico desayuno y pasaremos el resto del día perdiéndonos en la ciudad, podemos ir donde quieran.

¿Pero...

Pero nada- me interrumpe- te extrañamos mucho y queremos pasar el día contigo, no pasara nada porque falte un día a clases.

Po favol Kate- dice Alexis desde los brazos de su padre.

Está bien, vamos a dormir otro rato- contesto.

Bajamos de nuevo a nuestra habitación, Rick coloca a Alexis en el centro de la cama y en cuanto me acuesto, ella me abraza y cierra los ojos dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción antes de quedarse dormida. Rick se acerca y nos abraza a ambas y me sonríe.

No ha dormido muy bien últimamente- dice besándola- pero hoy está feliz.

Lo siento- digo al pensar que todo esto es mi culpa.

No importa Kate - sonríe- ahora estas aquí con nosotros y eso es lo que importa- se levanta y me besa antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Veo sus rostros llenos de felicidad y sé que Rick tiene razón, nos merecemos un día de paz y felicidad, aunque debo inventar una buena excusa para faltar al trabajo.

* * *

CASTLE

observo a las mujeres de mi vida dormir abrazadas y no puedo más que suspirar de amor. Ellas son mi todo, mi razón de ser y poder por fin tenerlas aquí conmigo y sabiendo que ya no hay nada que pueda interponerse es increíble.

Entro en la habitación y coloco la bandeja con el desayuno en uno de los sofás para poder sentarme junto a Kate, que abraza a mi princesa como si fuese lo más delicado y hermoso que jamás haya tenido entre sus manos.

Me inclino y beso la mejilla de Kate repetidas veces, mientras poco a poco me acerco a su boca, cuando mis labios se posan sobre los de ella, Kate los atrapa y lo que comenzó como un suave beso, rápidamente se profundiza y me provoca una cantidad de sensaciones que me hacen sentir lleno de vida.

Te salvas porque Alexis está aquí- dice dejando mi boca para mordisquear mi cuello. - pero te prometo que esta noche no te me escapas.

Ka... Kate- digo entrecortadamente- eres mala- beso sus labios.

Papi- dice la voz de Alexis sacándonos a ambos de un embrujo del que no quería salir- tengo hamble.

Tranquila calabaza - digo tratando que mi voz suene normal- el desayuno ya está aquí.

Me levanto para colocar la bandeja sobre las piernas de Kate y después subir a la cama para poder compartir este momento en familia.

Debo llamar al capitán- dice Kate un poco irritada.

Tranquila, ya le llamé yo- digo como si nada, sabiendo que ella me ve intrigada

¿Qué?, ¿qué le has dicho? - dice nerviosa.

Bueno le dije que hoy no irías a trabajar, pero que mañana ambos nos presentaremos temprano y listos para trabajar.

¿Y él que dijo?

Que podíamos tomarnos unos días si queríamos, siempre y cuando tu regreses con la más enorme sonrisa que haya visto.

¡Ho por Dios! - dice nerviosa- se debe estar imaginando lo peor.

No lo creo- digo tranquilo.

Rick- dice un poco molesta.

Kate llevábamos unos meses juntos antes que todo esto pasara- digo tranquilo- lo único que él puede pensar es que nos reconciliamos y queremos un día para nosotros.

Quizá tengas razón- dice seria- pero el capitán es como otro padre para mí y no quiero que piense... cosas que no son.

No lo ara- digo tranquilo, mientras limpio el rostro de mi princesa que se manchó con el chocolate de las tortitas.

Kate- la llamó después de un rato en el que ella y Alexis hablaban de lo que podíamos hacer hoy.

Dime

Si el capitán es como un segundo padre para ti, significa ¿qué a él también debo pedirle tu mano?

Veo como Kate comienza a toser y a ponerse roja, quizá debí ser más sutil.

¿Papi polque quieles pedil la mano de Kate? - pregunta Alexis inocente.

Por nada cariño- digo tratando que no haga más preguntas-

Papi Kate ya es nuestla- dice frunciendo el ceño- ella ya no se ila a ningún lado.

Si cariño- beso su frente y luego veo a Kate- ella es nuestra y no la dejaremos ir a ninguna parte. – digo besando a Kate, para después seguir disfrutando de este día.


	31. CAPITULO XXXI

BECKETT

Habíamos pasado el día perdiendo nos en las calles de New York, nos habíamos convertido en auténticos turistas de nuestra propia ciudad. El museo, Time Square, Central Park y un par de tiendas en la quinta avenida, habían sido invadidos por nosotros y lo había disfrutado demasiado.

Esa sensación de ser una familia, de que todo estaba bien nos habían acompañado todo el día. Observo de nuevo la pantalla de mi móvil, donde el rostro sonriente de Alexis y Rick me saluda y no puedo evitar sonreír.

¿Que ves? - dice Rick saliendo del baño.

Las fotografías que nos tomé hoy- digo mostrándole una selfi en la que los tres vemos sonrientes a la cámara.

Sí que somos guapos- sonríe- aunque junto a ustedes cualquiera se ve bien.

Bobo- digo con una sonrisa- sabes disfrute mucho este día.

Me alegro mucho- dice recostándose en la cama y tirando de mi mano para que me recueste en su pecho. - yo también disfrute, incluso más que antes, es como si cualquier barrera que hubiese estado entre nosotros desapareciera.

Te entiendo - suspiro- aunque aún hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo.

¿sí?, ¿qué es? - puedo notar la curiosidad en su voz.

Veras- suspiro- cuando Alexis desapareció, cuando nos presentamos, no fue la primera vez que yo los vi.

¿No entiendo? - dice soltando el abrazo para poder recostarse de lado y ver mi rostro.

Cuando me operaron- mi mano va rápidamente a mi pecho, donde el corazón palpita rápidamente por el nerviosismo- o más bien cuando el peligro había pasado, me trasladaron a otro hospital, uno más cerca de casa de mis padres, para que ellos pudieran descansar más y eso.

Entiendo- dice asimilando la información.

Josh estaba conmigo y como imaginaras me cuidaba demasiado – sonrió – me mantenía encerrada en la habitación y me costó mucho convencerlo a él y a mis padres de que me dejaran salir de allí, pero cuando por fin lo logré, me llevaron en una silla de ruedas a dar una vuelta por el hospital y por alguna razón terminamos frente a los cuneros, habían muchos bebés preciosos, pero el que llamó mi atención, fue una niña, más pequeña que las demás, estaba conectada a un par de máquinas y en una incubadora. Se veía frágil, pero hermosa, supe que era una luchadora.

Me quede tanto rato allí, solo observándola – digo un poco perdida en mi recuerdo – era como si me tuviese hechizada, hasta que de repente un hombre entro en la habitación y se acercó al bebe, era un hombre muy guapo – digo con una sonrisa sabiendo que él me observa – al que admiraba mucho por sus libros. Pero en ese momento una nueva admiración nació dentro de mí, cuando observe la manera tan dulce en que veías a Alexis, tu mirada estaba llena de una clase de amor que envidie y desee poder sentir algún día.

Josh me contó lo que había pasado con Meredith, como sabes en ese momento no sabíamos nada del trasplante, lo único que supe es que ella había muerto en un accidente y la peque estaba luchando por su vida.

¿Qué paso después? – pregunta luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Volví todos los días a ver a Alexis y Josh que era amigo de su pediatra me informaba de sus progresos, hasta que un día me dijo que le habían dado el alta, me entristeció un poco, porque no la volvería a ver, pero estaba feliz ya que si ella se iba del hospital significaba que estaba bien.

¿y a mí me volviste a ver? – pregunta.

Solo el primer día – contesto – aunque siempre que iba a ver a Alexis, tenía la esperanza de verte a ti, no volvimos a coincidir.

Después del alta de Alexis, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el hospital?

Un par de semanas y después continúe yendo a hacer rehabilitaciones. – suspiro- pero no volví a saber nada de Alexis, al menos no hasta que me la encontré en el parque. No sabía quién era, pero en cuanto la vi… volví a sentir por ella todo ese cariño que había sentido desde el primer día.

Mi niña tiene ese efecto en las personas – dice orgulloso.

Lo sé, lo heredo del padre – digo viéndole a los ojos.

No te creo – sonríe – si no mira a tu padre, me odia o bueno me odiaba – dice poniendo una cara rara – ahora parece que ya me tomo cariño, aunque eso es raro.

¿Prefieres que te odie? – digo sonriente

No – dice rápidamente – pero aun no me acostumbro a que me trate bien.

¿Y a que yo te trate bien? - digo de forma picara mientras comienzo a acariciar su pecho con suavidad

Bu… bueno - dice – esto… eso… - me besa, con pasión, pero sobre todo con amor.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo a los tres hombres frente a mí y los evaluó un poco, mis cartas son buenas, pero mis rivales son fuertes y no estoy seguro de cómo interpretar sus caras.

debo admitir que eres bueno jugado – dice el capitán Montgomery – me has sorprendido – dice tirando sus cartas y retirándose de la partida.

bueno, es algo que disfruto mucho, incluso me reúno con algunos colegas e intercambiamos algunas ideas mientras jugamos.

¿y quienes vienen? – dice Josh

En lugar de decírtelo te invitare un día a una partida – sonrió – claro si no te asusta.

¿Asustarme? ¿yo? – dice

Si son tan buenos como Rick, te destrozaran – dice Jim con una sonrisa – hoy has perdido todas las partidas. – todos nos reímos con el comentario, incluso Josh quien en principio intento hacerse el ofendido.

Bien, no se burle – dice – simplemente no es mi día, así que mejor me retiro.

Bien contigo y el capitán fuera, solo quedamos Rick y yo – dice Jim viéndome con cara seria. – así que apuesto cien más. – arroja las fichas en el pequeño montón que hay en el centro de la mesa.

Bueno creo que es hora de igualar tu apuesta – digo poniendo yo también mis fichas. – y quiero agregar algo mas – coloco frente al señor Beckett una pequeña caja. El la ve completamente asombrado.

¿Rick esto es lo que creo que es? – dice sorprendido.

Si señor – digo dejando de lado mis cartas y abriendo la caja para dejarle ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso – los invite a los tres, porque ustedes son importantes para Kate y quiero tener la aprobación de los tres para poder declararme a Kate.

Por mí no hay problema – dice el capitán con una sonrisa – estoy feliz por ustedes.

Sé que la harás muy feliz Rick – dice Josh – pero declararte pronto, porque no podre mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo.

Sonrió viéndolos a los dos con agradecimiento y después dirijo mi mirada a Jim, a pesar de lo importante que son las opiniones de Josh y el capitán, la más importante es la de Jim y debo admitir que estoy muy nervioso.

Creo que Kate se molestaría si supiera que estas pidiendo su mano – dice serio.

Quizá – digo serio – pero el amor que siento por su hija hace que quiera hacer las cosas bien y se lo importante que es para ella la opinión de los tres, pero sobre todo la suya y la de la Johana.

Rick te odié – dice después de un rato de silencio – o más bien quise hacerlo, no te quería cerca de mi hija. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era real, verdadero y especial. Pero debía mostrarme duro, solo para asegurarme que no le harías daño a mi niña – sonríe – pero hoy, nada me haría más feliz que poder entregarte a mi hija, sé que la dejare en buenas manos.

Se levanta y extiende su mano, yo lo imito y estrecho su mano, para luego darle un abrazo. Después el capitán y Josh me felicitan. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, que no sabía si a Jim le parecería bien que me casara con su hija, después de tan poco tiempo, pero al final me ha dado su permiso y por fin podre llevar a cabo el plan que llevo preparando casi desde que la vi por primera vez.

Pero de momento lo único que haré será buscar la botella de champan que tengo en la nevera para celebrar que me casare con la mujer que amo.


	32. CAPITULO XXXII

Feliz día del amor y la amistad :)

* * *

BECKETT

Entro en la habitación y sonrió al ver la forma en que Rick esta tirado en la cama, sus pies cuelgan tocando el suelo, aun esta vestido y tiene uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos, parece que su partida secreta de póker se le fue un poco de las manos. Sonrió mientras me acerco a él para quitarle los zapatos y suspiro, mi intención era torturar un poco a Rick para que me confesara que estaba tramando, ya que se las arregló para sacarme de casa hoy y tener una partida de póker con quien sabe quién. Durante toda la noche Lanie y yo hemos especulado sobre quienes serian y debo admitir que la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Kate – escucho la voz afectada de Rick llamándome, me levanto y me siento junto a él en la cama.

Hola – digo suavemente – parece que la fiesta se te fue de las manos

Estaba celebrando – contesta acariciando mi rostro con torpeza.

¿Qué celebrabas? – pregunto tomando la mano que tiene en mi rostro y besándola.

Que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – sonríe – que estoy con la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo que, aunque parezca increíble me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti, que amas a mi hija y que quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida contigo.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante sus bellas palabras

Sabes que te llevo un café todas las mañanas a la comisaria, solo para ver tu sonrisa, que me encanta que seas testaruda, frustrante y extraordinaria. – sigue sin prestar atención a mi pregunta -Que amo cuando al hacer teorías de un caso llegamos a las mismas conclusiones y las decimos a la vez, y cuando dices cosas que solo yo puedo entender.

Rick, ¿me quieres hacer llorar? – digo mientras una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos.

No – dice sorprendido – yo no quiero que llores, quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías siempre – acerca mi rostro al suyo y me besa – quiero que estemos siempre junto, que nuestro amor dure para siempre.

Te amo – digo besándolo ahora yo a el – y yo también quiero que esto dure para siempre.

* * *

CASTLE

Despierto con un increíble dolor de cabeza, pero se esfuma inmediatamente cuando veo a Kate durmiendo junto a mí, recuerdo vagamente todo lo que le dije anoche, estaba un poco borracho y no tenía filtro en la felicidad que me inundaba, pero creo que logre guardar el secreto de quienes estaban en mi partida de póker y por qué los había invitado.

Observo a Kate dormir, la serenidad que trasmite hace que me enamore aún mas de ella, estoy ansioso por pedirle matrimonio, por poner un anillo en su dedo, porque comencemos una familia juntos.

Papi – dice la voz de Alexis, mientras su cabecita asoma por la puerta.

Ven calabaza – digo bajito, para no despertar a Kate, con cuidado la subo a la cama y la coloco entre Kate y yo.

Esta dolmida – dice viendo a Kate.

Si, está dormida – beso la cabeza de Alexis – no hay que despertarla.

Papi, Kate va sel mi mami – dice viéndome con ilusión

¿Quieres que sea tu mami? – digo lleno de la misma ilusión.

Shi – dice con una sonrisa – yo sé que tego una mami en el cielo, pelo quielo que Kate también sea mi mami. 

Bueno si ella y tu están de acuerdo, yo también – beso su mejilla, mientras Alexis sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientecitos.

Papi – dice después de un rato – ¿y a mi mami meledi le gustala que tenga otla mami? – pregunta preocupada.

Le encantara saber que has encontrado otra mami, una que te cuide aquí, mientras ella te cuida desde el cielo. – digo con teniendo las lágrimas por la inocente preocupación de mi niña.

Papi hay que despeltal a Kate, pala pleguntale – dice con una sonrisa.

Tengo una idea – digo sonriendo – que te parece si le das muchos besos, mientras la llamas.

Alexis sonríe mientras se acerca al rostro de Kate y comienza a darle muchos besos en la mejilla, pero para mi sorpresa no la llama por su nombre, si no que susurra mami una y otra vez. Kate comienza a moverse y desperezarse y puedo ver justo el momento en que se da cuenta de cómo la está llamando Alexis. Su cara de sorpresa lo dice todo.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – dice tomando la carita de Alexis entre sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mami – sonríe Alexis.

¿me has dicho mami?, ¿de verdad? – dice llorando.

Shi – contesta – papi dice que tú puedes sel mi mami aquí y mi mami meledi en el cielo.

Kate se gira para ver mi rostro, yo asiento dándole a entender que estoy de acuerdo con esto, que sé que es algo que ambas desean y que a mí me hace increíblemente feliz verlas así de unidas y queriéndose de esa manera tan profunda en que lo hacen.

Sabes que me acabas de convertir en la persona más feliz de la tierra – dice Kate besando la mejilla de Alexis – que te quiero como si fueras mi hija.

Y yo te quielo a ti – contesta feliz Alexis – ahola tengo una mami y un papi. – dice abrazándose al cuello de Kate mientras yo las abrazo a ambas.

Nos quedamos así un rato, disfrutando de este momento familiar que tanto deseábamos, hasta que finalmente Alexis dice que no puede respirar y nos separamos riendo a pesar de las lágrimas.

¿y qué quieren hacer hoy? – dice Kate.

Hoy tengo que plactical - dice seria, no importa lo feliz que este, es muy responsable con la práctica de béisbol y eso me encanta.

Lo sé – dice Kate sonriendo – me refiero después de la práctica.

No sé – contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Pueden hacer lo que deseen, pero yo no puedo acompañarlas - digo serio.

¿Por qué? – dice Kate con curiosidad

Tengo algunas reuniones en la editorial – miento descaradamente – y tendré que pasar todo el día allí.

¿hoy? – pregunta.

Sí, es el único día que todos podemos – suspiro – debemos concretar lo del lanzamiento de mi nuevo libro.

¿el libro que no me has dejado leer? – dice un poco molesta Kate.

Si justo ese – digo con una sonrisa 

Está bien – dice molesta – pues Alexis y yo pasaremos el día juntas.

Has dicho lo correcto, el día – digo con otra sonrisa – porque esta noche tu y yo iremos a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

¿cenar? – dice extrañada - ¿Por qué?

Porque quiero tener una cena especial con mi chica – digo – y ya que no pasare el día con ustedes, se los compensare preparando el más delicioso desayuno para mis chicas.

Beso a ambas y me levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina, allí mando un mensaje a mis cómplices, para recordarles que hoy es el día en que el plan se pone en acción y que ya he comenzado con la primera parte del plan, mantener a Kate distraída durante el día.

Suspiro y comienzo a preparar el desayuno rogando al cielo que todo el plan salga bien y sobre todo que cuando el momento llegue Kate diga que sí.


	33. CAPITULO XXXIII

BECKETT

Alexis y yo llegamos felices a las canchas de béisbol y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como mi padre se inclinaba y le da un suave beso en los labios a mi madre, luego le comenta algo y ella se gira rápidamente y viene a nuestro encuentro, lo primero que hace es inclinarse y besar repetidamente a Alexis mientras le pregunta como esta.

Hija – dice cuando me saluda, me besa cariñosamente y me abraza con fuerza.

Hola mami – digo como cuando era una niña.

Estas tan hermosa – dice mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

¿estás bien? – digo extrañada por su forma de hablarme. 

Tu madre está algo nostálgica hoy – dice mi padre mientras saluda a Alexis y luego a mí.

¿y eso por qué? – digo un poco preocupada.

Nada en especial – dice ella – simplemente te veo ahora una mujer realizada, llena de vida, con una pareja y una hija y no puedo evitar pensar en cómo hasta hace poco eras mi niñita.

Siempre seré tu niñita – digo abrazándola con fuerza y sonriendo por la forma en que se ha referido a Alexis– aunque algunas veces me cambies por Alexis. – digo fingiendo indignación.

Bueno ella también es mi bebe – dice tomándola en brazos.

Bueno cariño – dice mi padre – tus bebes deben ir a entrenar, así que vamos.

Mi padre toma mi bolso y el de Alexis, mientras comienza a caminar hacia el campo, donde ya comienzan a llegar los demás niños, mi madre, Alexis y yo lo seguimos con una sonrisa.

* * *

No paraba de reír por las caras raras que mi padre hacia solo para que Alexis sonriera, cuando el sonido del timbre nos sorprendió a todos, por un momento pensé que sería Rick que venía a recogernos a casa de mis padres, para que fuese a prepararme para nuestra cita, pero en su lugar apareció Lanie cargada con varias bolsas y una enorme caja.

Hola Guapa – dice con una sonrisa – ha venido tu hada madrina – mientras me entrega un sobre.

Por encima la bella letra de Rick había plasmado las palabras "bibidi babidi bu", al abrirlo había una pequeña nota que decía.

Mi amor

te he enviado a Lanie quien saqueo mi cuenta bancaria para que esta noche estés aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Dentro de dos horas llegara un chofer a recogerte y a llevar la maleta de Alexis, ya que ella pasara la noche con tus padres.

te veo en un rato y recuerda que te amo.

Rick

Cuando termine de leer la nota, mi madre ya había llevado a Lanie a mi antigua habitación, cuando entre sobre la cama había un hermoso vestido negro, unos tacones de infarto, un bolso pequeño y algunas piezas de joyería que me enamoraron en cuanto las vi, Lanie estaba sacando todo el maquillaje y poniéndolo sobre mi pequeño tocador.

Bien chicas voy por algunas cosas para comer – dice mi madre dejándonos solas.

Mientras tu madre trae la comida, tú debes darte una ducha y ponerte esto – dice Lanie entregándome una bolsa que dice Victoria's Secret.

Lanie, ¿Qué está pasando? – digo tomando la bolsa.

Pasa que tienes un hombre que te ama y te quiere consentir así que aprovecha – dice y antes de que pueda preguntar o ver que hay en la bolsa ya me ha empujado hasta el baño. sonrió mientras comienzo a desvestirme pensando en que locura tendrá planeada mi escritor favorito.

Cuando salgo de la habitación mis padres me observan orgullosos y sonrientes. Mientras doy una vuelta para que me vean.

Kate, etas muy guapa – dice Alexis con una sonrisa.

Gracias princesa – digo besando su mejilla – ¿segura que te quieres quedar aquí con los abuelos? – le pregunto.

Si – dice con una sonrisa – la abela Jo, me ensenala a hacel pizza.

Mmm que bien, cariño – sonrió.

Hija estas preciosas – dice mi padre dándome un beso. – Rick es un chico con suerte.

Gracias papá – contesto 

Disfruta esta noche – dice mi madre dándome un beso también.

Lo hare – contesto.

Bien amiga yo me voy – dice Lanie – disfruta y ya me contaras como salió todo – me besa y se va.

Justo cuando ella sale, llega Josh vestido elegantemente, un gorro de chofer y una pequeña maleta rosa.

Señorita Beckett, él señor Castle me ha enviado a recogerla – dice con una sonrisa y una voz que pretende ser formal. – también ha enviado el equipaje de la mini Castle – dice tomando en brazos a Alexis y llenándola de besos.

¿tú eres mi chofer? – digo con una sonrisa.

Si, tu novio me ha dejado su Mercedes – sonríe – le he ayudado con sus sorpresas.

¿hay más sorpresas? – pregunto.

Un par más – me guiña el ojo – pero no puedo decirte nada más. ¿nos vamos?

Esta bien – digo tomando a Alexis en brazos – princesa pórtate muy bien con los abuelos, mañana pasaremos por ti – digo besándola, para después despedirme de todos e irme.

Salimos y aunque intento sonsacar a Josh no me dice a donde vamos, su respuesta constante es que me deje llevar y lo disfrute. Aunque al ver las calles por las que vamos es más que obvio que vamos a uno de los helipuertos de Manhattan. 

Cuando el coche se detiene, Josh no se baja, sin embargo, la puerta se abre y una mano aparece para ayudarme a salir, cuando veo al dueño de esa mano sonrió tontamente al ver esos ojos azules que tanto amo. Cuando salgo me recibe con un beso y un abrazo.

Estas hermosa – dice sin alejarse mucho de mí.

Y tú en esmoquin estas increíble – lo beso de nuevo. - ¿A dónde vamos?

Bueno - dice tomándome del brazo y comenzando a guiarme hacia el interior del edificio – de momento a ver el atardecer desde los cielos.

¿vamos a volar? – digo con ilusión.

Si daremos una vuelta por toda la ciudad viendo el atardecer.

¿y luego? 

No comas ansias – sonríe – una cosa a la vez.

Subimos en un lujoso helicóptero y como Rick prometió sobrevolamos todo New York viendo unos paisajes espectaculares que me dejan sin respiración, pero más me deja sin respiración cuando veo la forma en que Rick me mira, como mi ilusión y felicidad lo hacen tan feliz. En este momento puedo ver y sentir todo el amor que él tiene por mí y eso solo hace este viaje aún más especial. 

Al anochecer nos dirigimos a los Hampton, mientras compartimos una copa de champagne y algunas caricias y besos suaves. Cuando aterrizamos en el helipuerto de los Hampton, Rick me pide que me coloque un antifaz, ya que, aunque vamos a su casa, hay algo especial que no quiere que vea.

* * *

CASTLE

Ha sido un viaje maravilloso, Kate esta preciosa y las sorpresas que he preparado hasta ahora han salido muy bien, y mientras la veía sonreír al admirar el paisaje fui aún más consciente de lo mucho que la amo, que ella definitivamente es la mujer de mi vida. Ahora la guio con cuidado hasta el lado derecho de la casa, allí hay un inmenso árbol que antes sostenía un hermoso columpio, pero hoy con ayuda de Josh lo hemos quitado e iluminado el árbol con muchas luces, bajo el hay una mesa decorada de forma sencilla, pero romántica, en la cocina un par de empleados listos para servir la cena y junto a la mesa una botella bien fría de champagne.

Tomo un ramo de rosas que está en la mesa y con cuidado le quito el antifaz, veo como le cuesta un poco adaptarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hace, me observa con el ramo de rosa en las manos y después ve todo a su alrededor y sé que he hecho bien al seguir los consejo de Josh.

Esto… yo… - no termina la frase se acerca a mí y me besa – es maravilloso, gracias, gracias – dice entre besos.

¿así que te gusto? – digo 

Me encanta – me besa.

Me alegro que lo haga – digo entregándole el ramo de rosas – quiero que esta noche sea especial e inolvidable.

Lo has logrado - dice y veo que está reteniendo sus lágrimas y aunque no lo tenía planeado decido que es el momento.

Me alegro – meto mi mano al bolsillo de mi saco y tomo la pequeña caja que llevo tanto tiempo guardando y coloco una rodilla en el suelo – pero espero que lo que viene ahora, también sea inolvidable.

Rick…

Kate – la interrumpo- tu eres la mujer más increíble que jamás conocí, eres fuerte, independiente, testaruda, fuerte y a veces frustrante – suspiro – pero a la vez eres dulce, tierna, extraordinaria y la mejor madre que mi hija pueda tener, porque tú eres su madre – remarco eso- Antes de ti pensé que éramos felices, pero cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, descubrí que eres lo que nos faltaba para realmente ser felices. – abro la pequeña caja – así que en nombre de Alexis y mío quiero proponerte que formes parte de nuestra familia para siempre.

Hay un silencio, mientras las lágrimas se deslizan suavemente por el rostro de Kate y comienzo a ponerme nervioso, no sé si quizá me apresure, estoy a punto de guardar la caja y ponerme de pie cuando siento los brazos de Kate en mi cuello, ella se ha puesto de rodillas y me abraza con fuerza.

Te amo – dice sobre mi cuello – tú y Alexis son lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos para siempre.

Se aleja de mí y me besa, es un beso lleno de nuevas promesas y de nuevos sueños que estoy ansioso por cumplir junto a las mujeres de mi vida. Con cuidado deslizo el anillo en su dedo y lo observo con una sonrisa.

Es enorme – dice con una sonrisa.

No, tus dedos son muy pequeños – digo para después besar su mano y así seguir disfrutando de esta increíble noche.


	34. CAPITULO XXXIV

BECKETT

inhaló profundamente y no puedo evitar sonreír al percibir ese aroma tan particular que Rick desprende, abro los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo es mi mano entrelazada con la suya y posada suavemente sobre su pecho. Veo el enorme anillo que prueba que todo lo que pasó ayer no es un sueño, que realmente Rick, Alexis y yo seremos una familia.

Me encanta verte sonreír- dice Rick asustándome un poco.

Pensé que dormías- digo alejándome para poder ver su rostro.

Lo hacía, pero tu sonrisa me despertó- dice besándome- y la verdad es que me encanta despertar y verte sonreír, verte feliz y sobre todo verte entre mis brazos.

A mí también me encanta despertar entre tus brazos- beso.

Lo único malo es que debemos regresar a la ciudad- dice- le prometí a Alexis que tú y yo le daríamos una sorpresa especial hoy.

¿Y cuál es? - digo como si no entendiera.

Bueno - dice sonriendo- he decidido que es momento de que seamos una familia de manera oficial- beso.

¿Como así? - digo besándolo.

Bueno que te parece si dentro de… no sé, dos meses tú y yo nos convertimos en marido y mujer.

¿Dos meses?

¿Muy poco tiempo? - dice preocupado.

Al contrario- sonrió- es demasiado, yo quiero ser la señora Castle lo antes posible - beso- debo aprovechar antes de que te arrepientas.

Eso no pasará jamás – dice sonriendo y besándome de nuevo- y si por mi fuera vamos mañana mismo a casarnos, pero quiero que tengas la boda que siempre soñaste.

Lo único que yo siempre soñé, fue casarme con el hombre que amo y ese eres tú- digo besándolo- en cuanto a lo demás quiero que sea sencillo, talvez aquí y solo con nuestros amigos y familia más cercana.

Por mi perfecto- sonríe- en un mes serás mi esposa.

Lo que me preocupa ahora es cómo se lo tomarán Alexis y mis padres. - digo después de darle un par de besos.

Bueno Alexis estará feliz- dice tranquilo- y tus padres... bueno digamos que no será una sorpresa.

¿Que significa eso? - digo sorprendida.

Bueno que he pedido tu mano- dice un poco incómodo- sé que quizá eso te moleste, pero lo hice porque quería que tú y tus padres vieran lo importante que es esto para mí - suspira- y sobre todo que a tu padre no lo tomara por sorpresa.

¿Y están de acuerdo con que nos cacemos? -digo después de unos segundos de silencio.

Si, ambos están contentos, al igual que mi madre, Lanie y Josh.

¿Así que la única que no lo sabía era yo? - digo 

Y Alexis -contesta- no me podía arriesgar a que te lo contara sin querer.

¿Y todos están bien con esto?

Si, aunque probablemente les moleste que no lo hice como estaba planeado- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿y cómo estaba planeado? - digo- porque a mí me encantó como lo hiciste.

Bueno- dice alejándose de mi para tomar algo de su mesa de noche- en teoría debía entregarte esto y cuando lo abrieras, me arrodillaría frente a ti y te diría un discurso muy lindo para intentar que dijeras que sí.

Tomo el regalo que me ofrece y lo abro con cuidado, al hacerlo no puedo evitar sonreír, es un libro, pero no cualquiera, es el libro que ha basado en mí, Nikki Heat.

Hay una dedicatoria- dice sonriente- nadie lo ha leído aún, así que es más un borrador, que he enviado a arreglar como un libro.

Lo abro con cuidado, como si fuese un tesoro y veo que tiene razón, pese a tener una tapa dura y a estar muy bien preparado le faltan algunas partes, en este libro solo está la historia, sin prólogo o agradecimientos, nada, solo la historia. En la primera hoja bajo el nombre su letra ha escrito unas líneas para mí, suspiro y comienzo a leer.

Para la mujer que amo, está historia es una pequeña muestra de todo lo que me inspiras. Espero te guste.

Pero sobre todo espero me des el resto de nuestras vidas para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Rick.

Sabes- digo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, esto es precioso y estoy segura que tu discurso también lo era, pero la forma en la que pasó, me encanta y me encanta poder tener este regalo como broche de oro a tanta felicidad- lo beso con todo el amor que tengo para él, y aunque quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día, me separo suavemente.

Debemos irnos – digo con una sonrisa.

Sí, pero antes iré a prepararte un delicioso desayuno que compartiremos aquí – me besa.

Esa idea me encanta – digo feliz, mientras lo observo vestirse y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Habíamos compartido un desayuno delicioso entre besos y caricias, hasta que decidimos que era momento de ponernos en marcha, sobre todo porque lo que mas deseábamos era ver a nuestra niña. así que aquí estaba conduciendo el Ferrari de mi prometido, rumbo a casa de mis padres, estaba emocionada por decirle la buena noticia a Alexis.

Según me dijo Rick él había llamado a mis padres mientras me preparaba el desayuno y les había dado la buena noticia, pidiéndoles por favor que no le dijeran nada a Alexis y claro que ellos nos invitaron a almorzar para celebrar y la idea me pareció perfecta para que el fin de semana fuera completamente perfecto.

Al llegar a la calle de mis padres, pude ver el Mercedes de Rick estacionado frente a mi casa y me encanto saber que Josh está allí también, cuando llegamos mi madre abrió la puerta y me recibió con un inmenso abrazo.

Felicidades – dice alejándose para besar mi mejilla – estoy tan feliz – dice abrazando ahora a Rick.

Gracias – dice Rick con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunta cuando se alejándose de mi madre.

Tranquilo, todos están afuera – dice con una sonrisa.

Mi madre nos dirigió al jardín trasero y no puedo evitar la cara de sorpresa ya que allí no solo esta mis padre, Alexis y Josh, también Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Martha que acababa de volver un retiro con sus alumnos y claro el capitán y su esposa.

En cuanto aparecimos en el jardín Lanie corrió a felicitarme, pero el abrazo no duro mucho pues Josh la empujo lejos para abrazarme, aunque el también fue empujado lejos por mi padre. Lo vi a los ojos, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien con esto, pero al ver su sonrisa y la forma en que me miraba supe que estaba feliz con la noticia.

Cuando mi padre se alejo fue Alexis quien se lanzó a mis brazos y se aferró a mí con fuerza.

¿Cómo estas princesa? – digo feliz.

Bien mami – dice Alexis con sonrisa.

Te extrañe mucho – digo llenándola de besos.

Sabes – dice Rick dándole un beso – Kate y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

¿si? – dice.

Si – digo feliz – papi y yo hemos tomado una decisión – digo nerviosa.

Hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos – dice Rick con una inmensa sonrisa.

Alexis nos ve con una cara de sorpresa y luego se aferra a mi cuello con fuerza mientras comienza a sollozar, esa reacción no la esperaba y me pongo muy nerviosa pensando que quizá ella no está feliz con la noticia.

¿Qué pasa princesa? – dice Rick y por su tono sé que está preocupado.

Etoy muy feliz – dice alejándose de mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos – ahola Kate nunca se ila y estala conmigo siemple – dice con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos, Alexis conoce lo que es perder a alguien y saber que esta boda le da la seguridad de que siempre estaré con ella, me hace muy feliz. Por sobre el hombro de Alexis observo como todos nos ven con ternura y no puedo evitar estar feliz por la increíble familia que tengo.


	35. CAPITULO XXXV

CASTLE

Observo a las mujeres de mi vida dormir abrazadas y siento una paz y felicidad indescriptible, el fin de semana ha sido simplemente perfecto y ver la felicidad de Kate cuando le propuse matrimonio y después la de Alexis cuando se entero fue simplemente increíble. Sabía que mi niña adoraba a Kate pero creo que hasta este momento no era lo suficientemente consiente de cuanto y mucho menos de lo mucho que le afecto nuestra separación. Saber que nos vamos a casar, le da la seguridad de que no la volverá a perder.

Si soy honesto que sean tan unidad me encanta, especialmente si ese cariño que sienten me permite ver imágenes tan dulces como ver como se abrazan mientras duermen y lo hermosas que se ven. Estoy tan encantado con ellas que con cuidado tomo mi teléfono y hago una gran cantidad de fotos hasta que escucho una voz que me asusta.

Deja de jugar al paparazzi y ven a dormir con nosotros – dice Kate.

Es que se ven tan hermosas – digo antes de meterme en la cama y abrazarlas a ambas.

Espero me envíes esas fotografías – dice Kate antes de besar la cabeza de Alexis y luego mis labios para poder dormir.

* * *

Ha sido un mes demasiado intenso y es que, entre mi madre, Johana, Lanie y Kate convirtieron mi casa en su cuartel general para planear la boda y han sido demasiado minuciosas, lo que ha provocado que estén tensas e irritables y al final lo han pagado conmigo. Sin embargo, todo ha valido la pena cuando veo lo hermoso que el jardín trasero de los Hampton ha quedado.

Es simplemente hermoso y si pienso que todo esto es para celebrar que Kate y yo seremos marido y mujer hace que me guste aún mas.

Hola papi – dice Alexis entrando a la habitación de invitados, que se ha convertido en mi vestidor por hoy.

Hola princesa – digo viéndola con ilusión – estas preciosa.

Glacias – dice con una sonrisa y moviendo la pequeña cesta con pétalos de rosa blancos que tiene en las manos,

¿ya viste a mami? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Shi – dice con una sonrisa – eta muy buapa.

¿de verdad?

Shi – sonríe – es como la leina del cuento.

¿la reina?

Shi, poque yo soy la pincesa y tu el ley.

Tienes razón – digo con una sonrisa. – y hoy este cuento tendrá su final feliz.

La tomo en mis brazos y la beso repetidamente, mientras ella ríe a carcajadas, estamos felices de que por fin llegara este día.

* * *

BECKETT

Me observo en el espejo de la habitación principal de la casa de los Hampton y no puedo creer que esté usando el mismo vestido que mi madre uso para casarse.

Te ves hermosa – dice ella apareciendo justo detrás de mí.

Es el vestido – digo con una sonrisa – es increíble mamá

bueno, si quieres que te diga la verdad lo escogí con ayuda de mi madre y lo hice pensando en ti – dice – o bueno no en ti exactamente, me refiero a que pensaba en que sería lindo que después lo usase mi hija, si ella quería por supuesto.

Pues me alegro – contesto feliz – porque es simplemente perfecto, ninguno de los vestidos que vi se acerca a este.

Kate tiene razón Johana – dice Lanie – se ve perfecta, ya quiero ver la cara de Rick cuando la vea.

Creo que le hace falta algo – dice Martha de repente y todas nos giramos a verla.

Veo como se pone de pie y en sus manos tiene un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, me observa con cariño y también observa con cariño el estuche, justo antes de pararse frente a mí.

Esto –dice abriendo el estuche y mostrándome unos pendientes azules perfectos – ha pertenecido a la familia Rodgers durante varias generaciones, se ha pasado de madre a hijas.

Martha en ese caso le pertenecen a Alexis, no a mí.

No querida – dice sacando uno de la caja y entregándomelo. – tu también eres mi hija, desde el momento en que le mostraste a Rick y a Alexis lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

Pero… 

Pero nada – me interrumpe – no solo ellos te adoran, yo también y para mí es un orgullo que tú te vuelvas la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mi nieta. Eres una mujer increíble y sé que serás el complemento perfecto de Rick y la mejor madre que Alexis pueda tener. – dice secándose un par de lágrimas – además en muchos años se los podrás dar a Alexis o a alguna de tus hijas, dependerá de quien se case primero – dice con una sonrisa.

Gracias Martha – digo emocionada – tu también eres muy importante para mí.

De nada cariño y ahora póntelos, que ya no queda nada para comenzar.

Sonrió y me coloco los aretes, me veo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que Martha tenía razón, estos son el complemento perfecto para el vestido.

Bueno Hija – dice mi madre – ya que estas lista, nosotros bajaremos para ver que todo está en orden, calmar al novio y avisar a tu padre para que venga por ti.

Gracias madre – digo mientras ella me abraza y me besa.

Después Lanie y Martha hacen lo mismo y me dejan un momento sola. Vuelvo a verme al espejo y coloco mi mano sobre la cicatriz que esconde mi vestido, no puedo dejar de agradecer a Meredith por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es increíble saber que no solo me dio su corazón, también a una hija maravillosa y un hombre con el corazón de oro. Suspiro cuando escucho que alguien toca a la puerta.

Pase – digo nerviosa sabiendo que es mi padre.

Dios Katie estas hermosa – sonríe – te pareces tanto a tu madre.

Gracias papá – digo abrazándolo – tú también te ves muy guapo.

Gracias – dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – estoy feliz y orgulloso de la mujer en que te has convertido, has luchado mucho por tu felicidad, incluso contra mí.

Gracias a ti papá, porque cuando lo necesite más me abriste los ojos, de no ser por eso quizá me hubiese perdido este increíble momento.

Bueno, bueno – dice besando mi mejilla y luego limpiándose un par de lágrimas – hay que bajar ya o a tu futuro esposo se desmayara de los nervios.

Está bien vamos – digo tomando el ramo y luego el brazo de mi padre.

Nos ponemos al final de la fila del cortejo, las primeras en entrar serán Martha y mi madre, acompañadas de Josh, luego Lanie y Espo, seguido de Ryan y Yeni, después la pequeña Alexis quien dejara pétalos9 de rosas por el camino y finalmente mi padre y yo.

La música comienza y el cortejo inicia su entrada, a medida que avanzan, los nervios se apoderan de mí. Veo como Ryan y Yeni terminan y por fin despejan el pasillo y allí esta Rick, primero ve a Alexis quien comienza a dejar las flores por el camino, luego levanta la vista y me observa a mí, su mirada pese a la distancia, sé que está llena de amor, especialmente porque veo como se limpia las lágrimas y yo también estoy conteniendo las mías.

Cuando estamos a punto de llegar a donde esta Rick, mi padre se detiene, me besa en la mejilla y llama a Alexis, suelta mi brazo y deja que tome a Alexis de la mano, para que lo que resta de camino lo haga en compañía de ella, es algo simple pero es una forma de recordar que quien nos conectó al inicio fue esta belleza.


	36. CAPITULO XXXVI

CASTLE

Veo a Alexis y Kate acercarse a mí y siento que me falta el aire de la emoción, cuando llegan junto a mi beso, la mejilla de Alexis y luego la de Kate, ella se coloca junto a mí y detiene a Alexis cuando intenta irse, para que se quede allí junto a nosotros.

Mientras el sol comienza a esconderse dejando de fondo un atardecer impresionante, el alcalde comienza una muy emotiva ceremonia. Pero la verdad no presto mucha atención, pues no puedo dejar de girarme y ver las hermosas mujeres que me acompañan. estoy nervioso, porque a pesar de tener mis votos listos, no estoy seguro de que las palabras logren salir de mi boca por la emoción.

Kate tus votos – dice el alcalde y me giro hacia ella.

Rick, desde que te conocí mi vida se volvió extraordinaria – suspira – me mostraste un mundo con el que no soñaba, pero que era justo lo que me hacía falta, me diste una familia maravillosa y de alguna manera me enseñaste a redescubrir quien soy. Te amo y te prometo que pase lo que pase este es el inicio de nuestro siempre. – es algo corto, pero para mí tiene un increíble significado.

Muy lindo – dice el alcalde – Rick tu turno

Kate, desde que te conocí mi vida se volvió extraordinaria, siempre he dicho que pensé que éramos felices hasta que tu apareciste en nuestras vidas y nos mostraste que tú eras lo que nos hacía falta, te ganaste nuestros corazones con tu ternura y con esa fuerza que nos contagias a todos, sé que este es solo el inicio de una increíble historia en la que nuestro amor triunfara, siempre.

Deslizo la alianza por su dedo y antes de que el alcalde diga algo la beso, escucho al alcalde decir algo sobre que puedo continuar haciendo lo que ya hago y a todos reír y aplaudir. Me separo lentamente de ella y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y después se inclina para tomar a Alexis en brazos, ambos besamos su mejilla, mientras el fotógrafo saca una foto, sé que será perfecta gracias a los últimos rayos del sol que dan al paisaje un toque mágico.

* * *

BECKETT

Después de la hermosa ceremonia, la fiesta comenzó, en el jardín se habían colocado varias mesas, una pequeña pista de baile y un pequeño escenario, donde un DJ tocaba música alegre. Lo que más me gustaba era la tarta, era hermosa, especialmente las figuras, en lugar de las típicas de una pareja enamorada, la nuestra tenía tres personas enamoradas. Nosotros y una pequeña niña siendo cargada por la mujer y abrazada por el hombre. Me encantaba saber que a pesar de que era nuestra boda, también Alexis era protagonista, porque ella es lo más importante de nuestras vidas.

La fiesta fue increíble, disfrutamos mucho de bailar, reír y compartir con todos, éramos pocos, pero eso fue lo que más disfrute, aunque había llegado el momento de irse y la verdad, aunque estaba encantada de irme al caribe con mi increíble esposo, no quería dejar a Alexis. Sabía que entre todos sus abuelos la cuidarían bien, pero odiaba la idea de estar separada de ella diez largos días.

Tranquila – dice Rick Abrazándome por la espalda- la luna de miel se pasará rápido.

Lo sé – digo con una sonrisa – y me encanta la idea de pasar varios días solos, pero la extrañare demasiado – digo viéndola bailar en los brazos de su tío Josh.

Yo también – dice besando mi mejilla – que te parece si cuando termine la canción, vamos por ella y nos despedimos.

Me parece genial, pero si no te importa preferiría que fuésemos dentro, para poder hablar con ella.

¿Cómo buena madre le darás cien instrucciones? – pregunta curioso.

No, en realidad quiero darle un regalo.

¿un regalo? 

Si – sonrió nerviosa – también tengo uno para ti.

En ese caso vamos por ella – dice soltándome suavemente, para ir por Alexis.

Mientras él lo hace yo me dirijo a la casa, entro al salón y busco los regalos que deje escondidos allí, los tomo en mis manos y suspiro. Estoy demasiado nerviosa, lo cual es una locura, considerando que ellos son mi familia.

Hola mami – dice Alexis entrando.

Hola cariño – beso su mejilla y la siento en mis piernas - ¿te gusto la fiesta?

Shi – dice con una sonrisa – bale con el abelo Jim, el abelo Mike, e tio Josh, e tio Lyan, e tio epo y con papi – contesto intentando contar con sus deditos.

Vaya, bailaste mucho – digo con una sonrisa.

Shi y tolos dicen que etoy muy buapa.

Estas hermosa – digo besando su mejilla. – ahora que te parece si te doy un regalo antes de irnos de viaje.

¿un legalo? – dice con ilusión.

Si – digo entregándole una caja envuelta en papel rosa – y este es de papá – digo entregándole una caja con papel azul a Rick que se sienta junto a nosotras.

Observo como ambos los abren, quiero ver si les gustan. Rick lo abre y encuentra la camiseta, la saca con curiosidad y la extiende leyendo las letras estampadas, "papá en entrenamiento". Lo veo sonreír, pero sé que aún no lo comprende. Alexis abre el suyo y también es una camiseta, la saca y la observa queriendo leer.

¿Qué lice? – pregunta.

Dile a papá que la lea – digo con una sonrisa tímida.

Rick toma la camiseta, la extiende y puedo ver el momento justo en el que entiende lo que está pasando, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

¿esto… yo…

¿Qué lice? – pregunta Alexis impaciente.

Dice "Hermana Mayor" – dice Rick con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿sabes qué significa? – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No – dice la niña.

Quiere decir, que dentro de poco tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita, ¿te gusta la idea?

¿un helmanito? – dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Si – digo nerviosa.

¿y lo vamos a cuidal y a quelel mucho?

Si y él o ella te va querer mucho a ti.

¿cuando viene a casha? – pregunta.

Faltan muchos meses – sonrió – él ahora está en la pansa de mami.

La niña se baja de mis piernas y se inclina dejando un suave beso en mi plano abdomen y susurra un tímido "Hola". Rick la toma en brazos y comienza a besarla repetidamente mientras ella sonríe.

¿y tú? – le pregunto - ¿estas feliz?

¿bromeas? – sonríe feliz - hoy me case con la mujer de mi vida y encima me entero que seré padre por segunda vez… es simplemente increíble – dice justo antes de besarme, para después abrazarme con fuerza.


	37. EPILOGO

Fin de la historia, espero les guste.

* * *

BECKETT

Entro en el Loft con una sonrisa, mientras el pequeño Alex sonríe en mis brazos. Observo como Alexis se quita su mochila y su chaqueta, mientras yo retiro el abrigo a Alex.

Por fin llegaron – dice Rick bajando las escaleras vestido con un esmoquin y con la ropa que deje lista para los niños en la mano. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

¿si sabes que vivimos en New York? – contesto mientras él me besa y después a sus hijos.

Lo sé, lo sé – dice – pero estoy nervioso.

Rick te han dado premios antes – sonrió orgullosa – no tienes por qué estar nervioso.

Cariño es La Pluma De Poe – dice tomando a Alex en brazos – sabes lo increíble que es eso. – sonríe – y lo mejor es que todo es gracias a ti.

No es gracias a mi – contesto – es gracias a tu talento.

Pero mi talento solo sale a flote cuando tengo a mi musa cerca – dice robándome un beso.

Deja de ser tan zalamero – sonrió – iré a vestirme y tu comienza a vestir a Alex – beso a mi bebe – se vera hermoso con esmoquin. –lo observo - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres llevar los niños?

Cariño este premio es muy importante y quiero compartirlo con mi familia, además mi bebe se verá como todo un galán. – dice Rick orgulloso.

Yo sonrió y los observo embobada, es increíble lo mucho que Alex se parece a su padre, solo tiene un año de edad, pero ya es capaz de derretirme con esa mirada tan azul y esa sonrisa seductora. Dios será un rompe corazones cuando crezca.

Aún recuerdo el embarazo, el miedo que pase a medida mi vientre crecía y como desde el momento uno lo ame tanto como a Alexis. Josh se encargó de tenerme muy vigilada y entre el, mi obstetra y Rick me tenían desesperada con tanto cuidado. Pero al final todo salió bien y pese al dolor, mi pequeño Alex nació fuerte y sano. En cuanto lo vi supe que haría cualquier cosa por él y por Alexis. Y cuando vi a mis hijos juntos simplemente me derretí de amor.

Alexis adora ser hermana mayor y Alex muere por su hermana, y bueno Rick y yo estamos locos con ellos. Y en cuanto a sus abuelos, están locos por los dos, incluso Mike y Debbie se derriten de amor tanto con Alexis, como con Alex, y el tío Josh no se cansa de traer juguetes y consentirlos, igual que los tíos de la comisaria.

Mami me ayudas – dice Alexis sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si vamos a la habitación cariño – digo tomando a mi hija de la mano, para comenzar a vestirnos.

Al salir, observo a Rick hablando con nuestro hijo, los dos se ven guapísimos con esmoquin y hacen que me enamore más de ellos.

Mira que guapas las mujeres de nuestra vida – le dice a nuestro bebe.

Mama – dice él niño extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Ven con mami – digo tomándolo en brazos.

Están preciosas – dice Rick, tomando la mano de Alexis y haciéndola girar y después a mí. – ahora vamos bajando que el coche ya está aquí.

* * *

CASTLE

Subo al escenario y recibo el premio que reconoce mi trabajo y mi trayectoria, todos están de pie y aplauden, pero mis ojos se van directo a lo que realmente me hace feliz, mi familia. Allí está mi madre con Alex en brazos, Alexis de pie en su silla, mientras Kate la sostiene para que no se caiga. Junto a ellos, están mis suegros, Josh, Ryan, Yeni, Espso, Lanie y el capitán con su esposa.

Gracias a todos – digo cuando los aplausos se detienen – es un honor recibir este premio. Durante los últimos días he pensado mucho en todo el camino que he recorrido para llegar hasta aquí y aunque este premio lo recibo yo, en realidad es resultado del apoyo de muchas personas a las que quiero agradecer, primero a mis amigos de la 12, especialmente al capitán, Ryan y Espo, gracias por aceptarme como uno más de su equipo, por mostrarme lo hermoso de su profesión y la increíble labor que hacen.

También gracias a mi familia, mis suegros y mi cuñado. Gracias por siempre apoyarme y ayudarme cuando lo necesite. Madre gracias por estar conmigo siempre, por darme consejos y por mostrarme cuando me equivoco. Gracias a Alexis y Alex por ser mi motor en la vida, por mostrarme que puedo sacar lo mejor de mí y sobre todo gracias a ti Kate, por ser mi musa e inspirarme cada día en todos los sentidos, gracias por darme una maravillosa familia y recuerda que esto – tomo el premio – es gracias a ti, gracias a nosotros, siempre.

Todos se ponen de pie y comienzan a aplaudir, mientras mi esposa e hijos sonríen orgullosos de mí y ese es el mejor premio que puedo obtener, el saber que ellos están allí conmigo y que juntos somos felices, muy felices. Bajo del escenario y soy recibido por los brazos de mi esposa que me envuelven con amor, le robo un beso y ella se aparta, para que yo pueda abrazar a Alexis y después tomo en brazos a Alex, que sonríe feliz. Con él en brazos recibo las felicitaciones de los demás y poco a poco la noche avanza, aunque a diferencia de otros tiempos, Kate y yo nos retiramos temprano, nuestros niños deben descansar.

Un rato más tarde Kate entra en la habitación con una sonrisa y yo la observo embobado.

¿Pasa algo? – dice

Que estas preciosa – digo abrazándola en cuanto ella se mete en la cama.

Tu también estas muy guapo – dice besándome con dulzura – y debo admitir que con ese esmoquin te veías increíble hoy.

Tu también estabas muy guapa, tanto que me molesto un poco ver que te quitaste ese vestido sin mi ayuda – beso su cuello.

Rick quédate quieto – dice comenzando a reír.

Kate – digo sin parar de besarla – quiero pedirte algo.

Me asusta saber que es – contesta

Quiero otro bebe – digo sin dejar de besarla.

Rick… eso… Alex aún es muy pequeño – logra decir.

Lo sé, pero quizá dentro de un tiempo…

Rick – dice alejándome de ella y llamando mi atención – tu sabes que yo tendría diez hijos contigo, pero por favor deja que nuestros bebes crezcan un poco.

Está bien cariño – digo con un suspiro – pero mientras tanto, podemos ir practicando – la tomo por la cintura, la acerco a mí y la beso.

Ya es de madrugada cuando ella se queda dormida entre mis brazos, la observo con una sonrisa y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que soy, en como a pesar de lo extraña que pueda parecer nuestra historia de amor, estoy feliz de haberla vivido, de que nos pudimos encontrar en este viaje loco llamado vida.


End file.
